Piratas del Caribe: El Abismo Perdido Parte I
by Lady Lidell
Summary: Para el pícaro y seductor capitán Jack Sparrow , las cristalinas aguas del Caribe, al igual que todos los mares del mundo, representan un gigantesco escenario lleno de misterio y aventuras. Las travesías de este fanfarrón no terminan en la fuente de la juventud ya que tendrá que enfrentar océanos de tiempo y santos, para poder recuperar su mas preciado tesoro, El perla Negra.
1. Prólogo

**N; A **_"!Hola mis amigos Lectores!, esta vez no les dejaré esperando tanto, primero empezaremos con el prólogo de la Historia, ¿Les parece?, el prólogo es algo corto. "La leyenda de Jack Sparrow" a esta, es exactamente lo mismo, y lo descubrirán cuando lean, se darán cuenta que sufrió cambios para bien, asi como también sabia que se merecían este cambio. _

_Si te gusta porfavor, me arias muy feliz con un review ¿Si? =)_

_Atte: Madame Rouge_

* * *

"**Prólogo"**

_El plateado aire, sobre el rio oscuro que pasa, _

_Cuando las lunas del _

_Mundo son circulares, _

_Doscientas veces las lunas de los mares más _

_Allá del mundo, rodaron sobre el aliento azur de la bahía _

_Azules eran sus mares, murmurando suave mientras hoyen sus apacibles_

_Notas, tan calmos como la espuma del mar, que duerme en el Océano_

Cádiz, España

La brisa de la noche había helado sus espaldas durante toda esa travesía, el olor a humedad podían percibirlo entre las lianas y Palmeras. Antón Carteret, primer oficial de la armada de España, estaba dirigiendo a sus hombres Españoles, cuidando que ningún detalle se les escapara de sus manos.

¿Acaso no habían estado satisfechos con destruir la fuente de la juventud?, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, antes de que el hombre negro le hubiera guiado siquiera hacia el lugar que ellos deseaban encontrar, estaba claro que ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad del camino.

Parecían que sus armas brillaban con el Tinte de la Muerte, el viento se sentía como si miles de alientos gélidos chocaran contra su piel, desgarrando por completo su tranquilidad, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no miraban más que sus manos heladas por el frio que habitaba ahí.

Uno de los oficiales españoles giró la antorcha y volvió su vista hacia su Capitán.

─Ahora, a la izquierda─ dijo cuidadosamente el Español, con ese acento inigualable─ Vigilen donde pisan, el sendero está cortado por fuertes arroyos, no querrán tener una muerte demasiado fatal.

─Entonces..., camina más despacio, no puedo distinguir bien entre mis piernas o las tuyas ─dijo el soldado en un tono de irritación, el largo saco que tenia puesto no le permitía moverse con facilidad, lo cual, podría traerle problemas serios.

Su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada, sus piernas temblaban como dos gelatinas ante el disfrazado pánico que comenzaban a sentir involuntariamente, uno de ellos estaba seguro, que ni siquiera habían pisado la mitad del largo camino, sentían como si estuviesen en un lugar completamente aislado del mundo de los vivos.

El sendero se hacía cada vez mas empinado , tanto, que uno de ellos tuvo que guardar su Arma en su funda, para poder tener libre la mano izquierda, ya si, poder sostenerse mejor. Se negaban a mirar abajo, pues sabían que si lo hacían, perderían la noción del tiempo, así como también, perderían su vida.

La brisa silbaba entre las palmeras de abajo, no estaban seguros si eral el ruido natural del viento, o lamentaciones aterradoras que hacían que su piel se levantara de un segundo.

El capitán Español, aquel que había tenido la orden de eliminar la fuente de la juventud, porque la consideraban una aberración hacia Dios, caminaba lenta y cuidadosamente, sin girar siquiera unos centímetros su mirada hacia atrás.

─Señor…, este no es el camino correcto, nos dirige hacia la misma dirección.─ Le espetó uno de sus hombres completamente aterrado, Antón Carteret no se molesto en contestarle tan ignorada conversación, el hombre tenía completamente confianza en sí mismo, si pudo encontrar la tan buscada fuente de la juventud, por el mismísimo Juan Ponce de León, no se detendría ante nada estando ahí, aunque ni siquiera hayan recorrido un cuarto de la travesía.

El sonido de los arroyos era cada vez más fuerte, confiado de sus propios instintos, continuaron caminando, sentían como sus pies no podían sostener su propio peso, la luz cegadora de las antorchas, provocaba un calor extraño en sus cuerpos.

─Estamos cerca ─dijo el Carteret sosteniéndose fuertemente─Estoy seguro que el camino es por aquí, pronto lo encontraremos.

Sus hombres no estaban seguros si continuar con el camino, pues sabían de antemano que era el camino incorrecto, lo había sido, desde que comenzaron ese viaje interminable, su alteza les había ordenado de nuevo, encaminarse hacia un lugar, que ni ellos mismos estaban seguros si existía.

─No deberíamos estar aqui─dijo otro de ellos, sosteniendo con sus manos, una pequeña botella de Vino tinto, eso era lo único en ese momento que podría calmarlos.

─! Maldición! ─Exclamó el capitán Español completamente enfadado, dos de sus hombres ya habían muerto, los demás estaban cerca de perder completamente la cordura, habían caminado días, sin encontrar una salida, no tenían ni escrituras ni mapas, solamente se encontraban guiados por su intuición, que cada vez, los llevaba más cerca de la muerte.

Sufrían hambre, sed, sus ojos se cerraban solos ante el cansancio, y sus pensamientos, divagaban cada vez más, al no encontrar la salida. Antón tenía una cruz rodeando su mano, llena de astillas, ampollas, y demás. El tampoco podía más con el hambre, la sed, y el cansancio.

Pero, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaban ahora los españoles?, oscuras eran las arenas de las distantes costas, nunca más vislumbrarían los horizontes, lo que estaban viendo, sería lo último que recordases de ese terrible viaje.

─No debimos acabar con la Fuente de la Juventud─mascullò un soldado, la tensión le teñía la voz─ El alma de Juan Ponce de León, ahora nos persigue, y no descansara hasta vernos tres metros bajo tierra.

Antón se giró hacia su soldado, con una mirada firme y desafiante ─ ¡Silencio! ─Ordeno─ Esas no son más que calumnias absurdas, y guarden silencio, que el ruido no hace más que empeorar las cosas aquí.

─ Esto se está acabando, su dios no podrá salvarnos.

─ ¡No blasfemes! ─Gritó con furia desahogando todo el recelo que sentía en ese instante ─ Nada nos ocurrirá, no defraudaremos a su majestad, iremos en contra de los mares si es necesario.

Sus pies continuaron caminando lentamente, De pronto la fuerte brisa se desencadenó por completo, los hombres sentían como sus cuerpos se despegaban del suelo, eran como si miles de manos los arrastraran hacia abajo.

─! Sosténganse! ─gritó El capitán con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la fuerte presión que los dirigían hacia abajo, era demasiado fuerte y fuera de lo normal, lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, eran los gritos desesperados por los Españoles, buscando un aliento que los ayudara a sobrevivir, se vieron a sí mismos viéndose morir lentamente, hasta el fondo, sus huesos se quebraban ante tanta fuerza.

La Cruz que sostenía Antón Carteret, cayó hasta el fondo, girando lentamente, como si la noción del tiempo hubiera terminado en ese momento, y con ella, sus vidas.


	2. Capitulo I:De Recuerdos, y Restos de Sol

**N;A: **_Como les dije, esta vez no tardare mucho en actualizar la Historia, espero les haya gustado el Prólogo, ¿Les pareció interesante?, cuando lo escribí lo había pensado de esa manera, se que el principio es diferente a como le leyeron en "La leyenda de Jack Sparrow" , ya que en esa antigua versión, como todos habrán notado, se parecía un poco al principio de lo que era "La Maldición del Perla Negra" eso era justamente lo que quería cambiar, y ahora lo he cambiad._

_En esta ocasión los dejo con el capítulo 1 de la Historia, se estará actualizando continuamente en Fanfiction la trama, para todos ustedes, espero que este cambio les gute, y si les gusta, por favor, me vendría bien un Review ¿Si? _

_ATTE: Madame Rouge_

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

"**DE RECUERDOS, Y RESTOS DE SOL" **

_El bullicio, sus voces, sus palabras, todas, y cada una de ellas las escuchaba frecuentemente, un lugar del cual, no estaba segura si pertenecía ahí, había una mesa inmensa justo en el centro de esta habitación, en donde ocho hombres se encontraban sentados en sus asientos, unos esperando, y otros, haciendo ruido con el filo de sus espadas. Las habladurías las escuchaba con atención, un lenguaje vulgar, explotado. Y en esta habitación en la que yo me encuentro, estaba descuidada, todas las miradas se encajaban en mí, no dejaban de mirarme con atención, con esos ojos atentos, enfurecidos, por un momento pensé que me aventarían por el ventanal. _

_De pronto, sus miradas incrustadas en mí desaparecieron, cuando uno de ellos comenzó a hablar:_

—"_Maestra Ching, veo que tenemos otro caballero, y un joven presente. _

_El bullicio se detuvo radicalmente, colocándole toda su atención a ese hombre de los ocho que se encontraban ahí sentados. _

—"_¿Puedo obligarla a proporcionar una introducción?" _

_La mujer de aspecto singular, se puso de pie, con su larga túnica, rostro demasiado pintado, y ojos en extremo pequeños. Estiro su brazo hacia esos dos hombres que se encontraban parados justo enfrente de todos nosotros. _

—"_Don Rafael, Niña Isabella, me permito presentar ante ustedes a Jack Sparrow y al Capitán Teague. _

_Nadie hizo ruido alguno, simplemente todos se quedaron en silencio, mi padre caminó hacia uno de esos dos que se encontraban de pie, dándole la mano al hombre grande, aun que el que estaba a un lado no era tan pequeño, un adolecente. Estaba vestido de una manera muy singular, con una banda roja rodeándole su frente, su cabello era marrón al igual que sus ojos, y sus mejillas estaban llenas de hollín. Su mirada era engañosa, y presuntuosa. _

_No cruce más de cinco palabras con aquel muchacho, en aquel entonces, solamente sabía una cosa, se llamaba "Jack Sparrow" y el hombre que se encontraba al lado suyo, era su padre, aun que él, no lo reconociera como su hijo legitimo todavía. _

—"_Todos los señores Piratas hablan bien de él. Esta realizado en un gran respeto" _

_Me había dicho aquel muchacho con bastante petulante hacia mi padre esas palabras, lo único que había hablado con él, fue acerca de cómo había llegado aquí, y el porqué de sus aventuras pasadas. Desde un principio ese tal Jack Sparrow no fue del todo de mi agrado, su actitud petulante, y presuntuosa, no me agradaron del todo. No se podía esperar más de tal persona, poco después, hablaba con el más seguido, conversamos acerca de mi padre, el quería saber todo lo relacionado con él, y yo le contestaba cada una de sus preguntas. El también me había contado todas sus aventuras cuando era el capitán de su propio navío, Aunque sus coqueteos desventurados me molestaban, sentía agrado algunas pocas veces, contadas en realidad. Aprendimos uno del otro en diversas cosas, el admiraba la astucia y facilidad que tenía mi padre por el esgrima, me había pedido que le hablara acerca de esos movimientos, ya que mi padre me había enseñado desde los cinco años. _

_El me enseño a mí como escapar ante muchos soldados armados, en realidad yo no se lo pedí, pero él insistió. Hubo un momento en el que los dos decidimos compartir nuestros conocimientos en esgrima, yo lo rete a un duelo, pero al principio se negó, pensando que no podría vencerlo, recuerdo que eso me molesto mucho, no me gusta que las personas me subestimen. Aunque fue un trabajo agotador, llegue a convencerlo por fin, sabia en ese instante que era mi momento para callarle esa boca que tenía. Los dos comenzamos a chocar espadas, recuerdo que no pudimos terminar ese duelo. Y también, al no terminarlo él se había reído de mí, le di un fuerte golpe en el rostro, esperando que nunca se le olvidara. Hubiese deseado terminar ese duelo, para demostrarle lo contrario. _

_Paso algún tiempo, y mi padre me llevo a Inglaterra, a un internado de monjas, dijo que no quería que pasara la misma vida que él tuvo, poco después el vino a Londres, diciéndome que me fuera con él, jamás comprendí porque mi padre quiso que nos fuéramos de esa Isla, para llegar a Inglaterra, ante todo lo sucedido, no volví a cruzar palabra con ese pirata pretencioso Jack Sparrow. _

**OOO**

De consumida sal y garganta en peligro, están hechas estas rosas del Océano solo, y no hay si no la noche acompañada del día, en silencio crece el viento con su hoja única y su flor golpeada, y la Arena que tiene solo tacto y silencio. En el tan inmenso, el mar estaba completamente violento e impetuoso, sus olas majestuosas movían con furia el barco, las velas se desplegaban con fuerza a causa del viento golpeado, pero con su aroma a esa textura espumosa, indomable de siempre.

La solemne noche que cede bajo la tierra llena de caricias silenciosas, y el cielo orando de diamantes, simula un templo alto, donde los astros se rinden bajo del trono de la deidad, los rayos temerosos de la luna llena iluminaban cada centímetro del barco, sus velas, el mismo timón girando a una dirección desconocida, personas con un traje digno de la palabra "Justicia", con sus armas preparadas para cualquier percance que se pudiera presentar, había uno en cada esquina del barco, mirando las pocas estrellas que habitaban el cielo a causa de la terrible neblina que habitaba ahí.

La suave brisa del Océano, siempre me había gustado que rozara mi piel, aunque mi padre pensaba que parecía algo peligroso, caminar siempre hacia este mismo lugar, no me importaba, pues justo en el atardecer, me gustaba estar de pie ahí, contemplándolo, deleitándome con el mar y sus cantos.

Cada mañana, me encontraba de pie ahí, en aquel risco que podía observar cualquier cosa hermosa, el cielo, justo en ese tiempo, tomaba un color rojizo penetrante, vivo. Nada me agradaba más que esperar ahí de pie, como el sol se va ocultando por encima del mar, como si estuviera diciendo un adiós perpetuo. No me importaba el frio que hacia ahí, púes sabía de antemano que esa blanca frescura, acariciaba mi cabellera oscura, Y sentía como los pliegues de mi vestido, bailaban al ritmo de este.

Me detenía, y mientras esperaba el atardecer, cantaba una canción que había escuchado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, era como una melodía de cuna, algo que no podía evitar entonar, mi padre siempre se disgustaba cuando me escuchaba cantarla, pues él, sentía una completa repugnancia hacia aquella melodía. ¿La razón?, sencillamente no la sé, esa aversión que él sentía hacia esos individuos, quienes navegaban los siete mares, días, y noches completos, sin siquiera pisar puerto.

Mis ojos turquesa se deleitaban con cada una de esas cosas, y cantaba esa melodía, con el fin de que, tal vez atraería algún Pirata. Un absurdo pensamiento, pero siempre cantaba aquella canción que oí cuando era pequeña. Mi voz se filtraba junto con el ruido de las gaviotas y las olas.

—"_El rey y grey en la Reyna por fin, ataron a su galeón, sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar… donde estés, yo estoy_—En ese momento, alce mi voz repentinamente—_Yo-jo, Todos juntos… la bandera alzar, gritar y…. _

Pero, sin que yo siquiera pudiera darme cuenta, la última frase de la canción, no la termine de cantar yo, si no que una persona apareció detrás de mí terminando de cantar la frase, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, me giró de un golpe, y escuche como la terminaba de cantar, a costa mía.

— _Y mendigos…, nunca morirán. _

Me quede paralizada en ese momento, no supe que contestar, el hombre me miraba con inquina, escuchaba los movimientos de su elegante traje a causa del viento, era alto, con cabello negro intenso, ojos totalmente claros, eran tan claros, que imagine por un momento que podrían ser pálidos. Su piel era lechosa, nevuda, la expresión de su rostro era firme, y consistente. Y pude percatarme que tenía una cicatriz muy visible, en su labio superior.

Jamás me agradó ese hombre, incluso detestaba que se me acercara unos centímetros hacia mí, sentía como si algo estuviese ocultando, algo importante, su expresión me demostraba tantas cosas juntas, que no podría explicarlas del todo. De nuevo, lo vi, sintiendo como me miraba. Asintió con la cabeza, observándome.

—Es una canción peligrosa…, para una niña, que no conoce su significado—dijo en un tono enojoso, e irritante. Aleje mi hombro de su mano, contestándole con toda seguridad.

—Pienso que…, los Piratas la escuchan desde aquí—Hice un paso hacia atrás, acercándome más al risco—Podrían venir, los atrae.

Continuo mirándome de esa manera, sencillamente no lo soportaba, y no comprendía, porque se encontraba en Inglaterra, hubiese deseado que nunca hubiera venido, caminó de nuevo cerca de mí.

— ¿Atraer Piratas dice? —Masculló en un tono burlón y arrogante—Usted no sabe en realidad como son esos asquerosos hombres, Señorita Lawrence, no piense que vendrían hacia este lugar, solo por el simple hecho de escuchar esa canción tan desagradable para oídos de muchos. Y no creo que deba cantarla aquí, en Inglaterra, en donde sin pesarlo dos veces la colgarían por el simple hecho de mencionarla. Suerte para algunos, es solo una niña.

Con esas simples palabras me di cuenta que, tratándose de él, sin duda alguna ordenaría que me colgasen en ese mismo día, mantuve la expresión impasible, jugueteando con mis pequeños dedos que los tenia recargados sobre mi vientre, solamente lo mire de reojo, con mis ojos entrecerrados, sencillamente aquellos labios, con una sonrisa fingida y barata, me provocaban nauseas.

Las fuertes oleadas del viento se hicieron aun más fuertes, el frio aumentaba. Aquel hombre de mirada penetrante, arqueo una ceja, dirigiéndome una mirada aparente, y engañosa.

—Parece que el fuerte viento sopla en los horizontes... —Susurró para sí, después me volvió a mirar—Sera mejor que se retire Señorita Lawrence, o créame, que en verdad habrán Piratas en estos rumbos—Suspiro— Ellos no desperdician jamás, un viento como este.

Dicho esas últimas palabras, se dio media vuelta, caminando lentamente lejos de ahí, para mí fue un gran alivio que por fin se haya ido, su presencia no hacía más que arruinar la bella puesta de Sol. Di un grande suspiro antes de poder alejarme de ese lugar. Veía como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en los mares. Por un minuto pensé que se trataba de un delicado espejismo.

Tanta belleza era prácticamente imposible de entender, sin más que hacer, me gire rápidamente, caminando lejos ahí, levanté mi vestido fatigoso, para poder moverme con más facilidad. Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás sentía como el calor del sol disminuía poco a poco, de pronto, me vi encubierta por una oleada de sensaciones extrañas. Comencé a sentir el ambiente un tanto diferente.

Me di media vuelta de nuevo, y con la suficiente rapidez que mis pies podrían proporcionarme, corrí a toda velocidad de nuevo hacia aquel risco, en realidad, no me importaba que la ventisca enfriara mis mejillas ruborizadas, la curiosidad era más fuerte.

Me detuve, mirando como él estaba a punto de ocultarse, ese momento, abrí grandes mis ojos, y cuando por fin el sol se oculto en los horizontes, hubo un destello enigmático color esmeralda, que nació desde los mares, hasta el mismísimo cielo azul. El brillo de mis ojos cambio de momento, ¿Qué fue ese destello lozano?, ¿Qué fue lo que mis ojos vieron en aquel día nublado?, ni yo misma sabia como explicármelo exactamente. Aquella luz no duro más de cinco segundos, cinco segundos que me dieron un significado irrelevante y ciego. Aquel destello se oculto en los Horizontes, y con el todo lo que me quedaba.


	3. Capitulo II: El Precio de la Libertad

**N;A:**_ Estoy algo triste, no he recibido ningún review, entonces, ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?, ¿Acaso no les gusta la nueva versión de la historia?, bueno, pues en ese caso no me rendiré, seguiré actualizando lo mas que pueda, si me tardo en subir capitulo, es porque como dije, esta historia la he estado ideando lo mejor que puedo. Asi que, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2. _

_ATTE: Madame Rouge **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

"**EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD" **

_Nueve años después_

Oscuridad, es lo único que habitaba en esa habitación grande y penumbrada. Una caja de música tocaba una tonalidad suave, triste, y directa. Sus cuerdas se movían poco después de que terminaba la tonada, se repetía una y otra vez, ese sonido deleitable para los oídos, era lo único que lograba que Isabella Miller Lawrence conciliara el sueño, esa caja de música que le había obsequiado su padre en su nacimiento, la hacía abordar el tren de los sueños, era una reliquia única, adoraba esa caja de música, en verdad necesitaba esa tonada, era lo único que la hacía olvidar aquel destello esmeralda cuando era una niña.

Siempre despertaba cada día, con la misma escena que presenció hace nueve años, Se veía a ella misma, en aquel risco que siempre le encantaba visualizar la puesta de sol, erase como su hubiese sido ayer que vio esa luz tenue.

Abrió sus ojos de un golpe, mirando de lleno toda aquella habitación oscura, levantó su torneado tronco, sosteniendo las sabanas suaves y livianas. Se bajo de la cama, caminando hacia el perchero, en donde se encontraba su bata, se la colocó delicadamente, haciendo para atrás su cabellera de un color negro intenso, que le llegaba hasta su delicada espalda.

Miro las ventanas fijamente, se dirigió hacia ellas, abriendo de un golpe las cortinas de color vino fuerte, tuvo que soportar los fuertes rayos de sol por las mañanas. Se quedo de pie ahí, mirando de nuevo los Horizontes. Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, levantó su camisola hasta sus torneados muslos, mirando fijamente aquella marca que había tenido desde pequeña, una marca, que nunca hubiese deseado que existiera en su cuerpo.

Tenía en su muslo derecho, una "P" grabada, siempre que ella podía, deseaba que no estuviera ahí, su padre le dijo alguna vez, que se marcaban de esa manera a los Piratas, entonces, ¿Por qué la tenia ella?, no estaba del todo tranquila con la pobre explicación que su padre le había dado.

¿Marcarla por un simple error?, no lo entendía del todo, no dejaba de mirar esa "P" enfrente del espejo. De pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de un toquido en la puerta, provenía de su habitación, alguien estaba tocándola con fuerza, La voz de la mucama se escuchó fuerte del otro lado de la puerta, llamándola entre toquidos continuos.

— ¡Señorita Lawrence! —exclamaba la voz, tocando más fuerte— ¡Señorita Lawrence!

Isabella suspiró profundamente, cerrando de nuevo las cortinas grandes, escuchando más a fondo los gritos de la nodriza.

— ¡Señorita Lawrence!

— ¿Si? —cuestiono Isabella mientras caminaba al fino tocador que tenía justo al lado de su cama, se sentó para cepillar sus cabellos renegridos como la noche, y en unos instantes vio su silueta unos minutos en el espejo, había oído que era hermosa, en muchas ocasiones, cuando le hacía compañía a su padre en diversos bailes fortunos, recordaba aquellas conversaciones entre los caballeros de la realeza.

_Don Rafael, quiero felicitarlo por tener a tan hermosa hija, ya es toda una Doncella_

Pero eso, para ella era de muy poca importancia, suspiró con fuerza poniéndose de pie lejos del tocador, los bullidos de la señorita los seguía escuchando.

—Señorita Lawrence, ¿Esta despierta? —Preguntó colocando su oído en la inmensa puerta, Isabella giró su mirada hacia ella, frunciendo sus labios delgados delicadamente.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó Isabella en un tono alto esperando que la mucama la haya oído, esta sonrió del otro lado de la puerta, abriéndola, encontrando a la joven Isabella todavía con camisola, y con sus ojos un poco cansados todavía.

—Buenos días Señorita Lawrence.

Declaró la mucama con educación, Isabella le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo igual de cortes en que ella lo había hecho, entraron más mujeres vestidas con un vestido rojo, abriendo las cortinas largas color carmín, dándole paso al sol para que iluminara la habitación, Isabella solamente observaba el apuro de las mujeres, una abriendo las inmensas cortinas, otra preparando su cama, y la última mostrándole el hermoso vestido que usaría esa mañana.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanta presión por parte de ustedes? —Preguntó Isabella todavía viéndolas como se movían a toda velocidad, una se detuvo haciéndole una reverencia.

—Es su padre Señorita Lawrence—Contestó una de ellas, con el vestido elegante para Isabella, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y palmas—La espera abajo, dijo que ya era tarde.

— ¿Tarde? —dudó la mujer de piel cremosa y suave caminando directo hacia el vestido, mirándolo, y tocando la fina tela de la que estaba hecho, se giró para verlas—Tarde… ¿Para qué?

Las mucamas se dirigieron la mirada unas a las otras rápidamente, mirando a la doncella extrañadas, una dio un paso al frente, mientras que las otras tenían baja su cabeza— ¿No lo recuerda Señorita Lawrence?, Es hoy—asintió con la cabeza, mientras continuaba hablando, pero entre murmullos lastimados—Hoy es su ejecución…la ejecución de los Piratas.

Isabella abrió sus ojos como platos, _¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?_, Se llevó una mano hacia su frente abriendo su boca de impresión, ¿Cómo se le podría haber olvidado?, ella tendría que estar en esa ejecución. Su padre se negaba a que su única hija asistiera, pero ella siempre insistía en estar presente, cuando los ahorcaran hasta morir.

— ¡Es cierto! — Clamó la mujer de carácter fuerte, apresurándose rápidamente a colocarse el vestido hermoso que le había comprado su padre, las señoritas le ayudaron con el corcet, apretándolo lo suficiente como para que luciera presentable ese día, en los que ella, estaba dispuesta a ver como caían muertos, de igual manera en que su madre lo iso, ahora Isabella sentía una fuerte repulsión por los Piratas, no tenía misericordia de nadie, el perdón, estaba prohibido para ellos, sentía asco de sí misma, recordando el cómo los defendía cuando ella era una niña, si bien, era ahora toda una mujer y doncella, y ahora comprendía mejor las cosas, del porque los Piratas deberían morir con tan solo tener su sangre por sus venas.

¿Cómo se sentía exactamente Isabella Lawrence?, terrible, decepcionada, siempre creyó que los Piratas podrían ser, o tener algún espíritu de bondad, pero se equivocó, ahora, después de nueve años, para ella, eran animales, animales de los que debía casar, y acabar con cada uno de ellos, cueste lo que cueste.

Su padre Don Rafael Miller Lawrence, la estaba esperando justo abajo, la planta baja era realmente esplendida, con los candelabros llenos de detalles europeos finos, el piso brillante, una mesita que iba justo al centro con un florero grande y de igual manera lleno de detalles, su padre caminaba en círculos mirando una y otra vez su reloj de bolsillo, se había hecho un poco tarde, pero aun así Rafael no se iría sin su hija, no se lo perdonaría, a pesar de su edad él se encontraba lo suficientemente conservado como para seguir soportando las ejecuciones de los Piratas.

Con su peluca larga y blanca, imponía lo primordial, comenzó a escuchar las pisadas de unos tacones que bajaban las escaleras con cuidado, se giró hacia las escaleras, y se encontró con su hija, con ese divino vestido, con un pronunciado escote sin llegar a la vulgaridad, ¡Por dios!, no mentían sus susodichos Caballeros cuando le decían que era una doncella completamente esplendida, y perfecta. Su Padre le sonrió amistosamente desde abajo, ofreciéndole su mano para hacerla bajar con más cuidado.

—Hija, te ves hermosa—dijo su padre con una sonrisa satisfecha, Isabella se ruborizo ante las palabras de su padre, llevaba un sombrero puesto que resaltaba sus ojos grandes y perfectos.

—Gracias, Padre.

Don Rafael observó de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo, apretando los dientes, Isabella noto la mirada de su padre intranquila, con algo de prisa. Ella ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo al pie de la letra.

— ¿Ocurre algo padre? — Preguntó más que perpleja la joven, este trato de mantener un tono suave ate su hija, sonriéndole para tranquilizar el ambiente.

— No cariño, es solo que ya se retrasaron.

— ¿Quiénes? —volvió a preguntar, su padre contuvo el aliento.

—Unos hombres que les ordene, que recogieran el encargo de una espada esplendida, que encontré hace ya algún tiempo, estaba toda oxidada, una verdadera lástima para tan excelente trabajo. Fueron con el Armero.

Isabella abrió sus ojos grandes y delicados, fueron con él, con aquel hombre que había compartido gran parte de infancia, no pudo evitar que sus labios se tornearan en una sonrisa fresca.

—Fueron con… ¿John?

Su padre asintió con la cabeza, suspirando, completamente arrepentido de haberle dicho eso a su hija—Si.

—Y, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías mandado a unos hombres por la espada?, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Rafael curvó sus labios, plegando su frente plenamente disgustado, al escuchar el tono de su hija alegre, refiriéndose a ese joven Armero.

—No creí que fuera necesario que tú fueras, para eso tengo a mis hombres.

Isabella suspiro frenéticamente, mirando a su padre, frunciendo sus labios con desagrado — Antes podía verlo, incluso permitías que el viniera hasta aquí, a entregar tus encargos, ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora?

—No pienso discutir este tema de nuevo contigo, y anda vámonos ya, que el carruaje nos espera.

Las ayudantes abrieron las puertas principales dándole paso a la hija del coronel, Isabella aun se encontraba molesta por las palaras de su padre, no comprendía porque esa actitud contra ese joven Armero, antes de que se acercaran al carruaje, esta le dirigió una mirada rápida a su padre en un tono irritado.

—Es un buen hombre, aunque tú no le des la debida confianza que él se merece.

Rafael la miro rápidamente, endureciendo su voz lo suficiente como para que ella ya no insistiera más—Ya no te queda nada más con respecto a él, sube al carruaje Belle.

—No me digas Belle—dijo Isabella completamente molesta hacia él, ¡Dios!, odiaba que le dijeran así, y su padre sabía perfectamente que no era de su agrado que la llamaran "Belle", este continúo hablándole a su hija.

—Isabella—Declaro, corrigiendo sus palabras—Sube.

El lacayo le abrió la diminuta puerta del carruaje fino, esta se subió, su padre subió después, Isabella dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla mientras que el lacayo se colocaba detrás, el cochero dio un fuerte golpe a los caballos para que avanzaran, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, los sonidos de las ruedas estrechas las escuchaban claramente, su padre le echó una mirada rápida.

— Al menos podrías fingir un poco más de decoro, al referirte al Joven Turner de esa manera.—le dijo su padre con firmeza, acomodando los botones de su muñequera, esta no le contestó sus palabras, simplemente continuo mirando la ventanilla.

—El no es un completo extraño para mí…, mi madre lo entendería.—le contestó su hija en un tono duro, sus palabras le dolieron a su padre un poco, era la primera vez que ella lo comparaba con su madre, Rafael suspiró, tratando de olvidar sus palabras. Isabella noto que sus palabras lo hirieron, miro hacia las mangas de su vestido, y con sus ojos azules le dirigió una mirada disuadida.

—Lo lamento Padre…

Este entreabrió su boca tratando de hablar, pero supo que sería inútil, Decidió cambiar el tema drásticamente, tal vez, era mejor terminarlo en ese momento.

—Hija…—musitó Rafael, tratando de suavizar el ambiente—Te he comprado un vestido encantador, dicen que en Paris es lo que usan las doncellas.

— ¿Puedo saber la ocasión? —Preguntó la mujer de ojos grandes, su padre se perdió por unos instantes en los ruidos de las pisadas de los caballos. Se acomodó la peluca de modo que no se le cayera en el transcurso del camino.

—El rey de Inglaterra Jorge ll, ha venido a Port Royal, Esta mañana recibimos una invitación, al baile de bienvenida del rey.

— ¿El Rey? —cuestionó Isabella en un tono sarcástico, su padre suspiró de nuevo, apretando las mangas de su fino traje.

—Sí, Isabella—asintió—Recuerda que como buenos ingleses que somos, debemos estar presentes, esta noche.

Isabella se remojó sus labios rojos, y delgados. _¿Baile?, no me gustan los bailes, ni mucho menos ponerme esos vestidos que pesan más que cualquier cadena de esclavitud. _

—Estaré en el baile de bienvenida del rey, si así lo desea.

Su padre le sonrió, colocando su mano por encima de la de ella, aceptando su afecto y cariño.

El reloj marcaba las 11:20 de la noche, el olor a vino tinto lo relajaba para poder continuar escribiendo, a un lado de la hoja en donde escribía con rapidez, estaba el pequeño botecillo lleno de tinta, para poder rellenar su pluma. La había rellenado tantas veces que había perdido por completo la cuenta. La luz de las velas era tenue, ligera. Sus manos estaban manchadas de tinta, y un poco cansadas y astilladas. En la parte superior del escritorio se encontraban unos libros, que le estaba ojeando, pero sin dejar de escribir.

Se llevo una mano a su frente, frotándosela levemente, dándose un pequeño masaje para relajar sus músculos. Tomo un libro color azul rey que estaba arriba de toda esa pila. Comenzó a ojearlo, y supo que la información que necesitaba, no estaba en aquel libro.

Hizo un gesto de fastidio, tomo el candelero en donde se encontraba la vela encendida, iluminando su camino, sus pisadas se escuchaban por toda la casa grande, lo único que escuchaba, era sus propias pisadas. Saco sus llaves, y abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba toda una estantería de libros acomodados.

Se acerco hacia ellos, dejando el candelero al lado suyo, miraba con paciencia la estantería, cuando por fin encontró el que necesitaba.

—Ha llegado el momento Rafael…

Justo cuando tomo el libro, escucho una voz que le hablo a sus espaldas, sintió un fuerte escalofrió que le rodeo la espalda dejando caer el libro al suelo. Don Rafael tomo de nuevo el candelero, caminando lentamente hacia aquella voz que le hablo, ilumino con la luz de la vela a un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Rafael abrió sus ojos de impresión, arqueando ambas cejas sucesivamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel hombre con aspecto putrefacto, y trozos de metal en su rostro, lo hicieron pensar lo peor. Se aproximo más hacia el iluminándolo por completo.

— ¿Raymond Rogers? — mascullo Rafael su nombre entre susurros nerviosos, mientras que el levanto la mirada, con sus mechones adheridos al rostro, y ojos perdidos.

—Cuanto tiempo Rafael.

Su voz se escuchaba áspera, dura. Como si en su garganta tuviera algo que le lastimara continuamente. Rafael despertó sus cinco sentidos, asegurándose de que no se tratase de una ilusión.

— ¿Es mi imaginación Ray?

Raymond negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos abiertos, casi sin parpadear—No, es real.

—Eso pensé, olí que algo apestaba, y no eran precisamente las ratas. —dijo Rafael, todavía asimilando la impresión. Este arqueo una ceja, todavía sentado sin intenciones de pararse.

— ¿No me ofreces un poco de Ron?

Rafael entrecerró sus ojos, asimilando el olor a putrefacción que habitaba ahí, caminó hacia la pequeña mesa en donde se encontraban todas las bebidas, sirviendo Ron en una copa, la cogió con su mano derecha, ya que todavía sostenía el candelero, le dio la copa. Vio como Raymond bebió de ella, como si estuviera desesperado por satisfacer la sed, una sed, de años sin satisfacer, aunque bebiera en los más frescos manantiales del mundo.

—Desperdicias tu tiempo, ambos sabemos que tu sed no saciara.

Raymond no se molesto en contestarle, ya que seguía saboreando esa copa de Ron, aunque su textura, no la sintiera del todo. Dejo de beber de la copa, lamiendo sus labios cuarteados.

— Veo que si le diste un cambio radical a tu vida.

— Digamos que…—hizo una pausa, pero continuó— Me enfoque en otro camino, muy diferente al tuyo.

— Si… —asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo esa voz áspera salió a flote— Desde que te diste por muerto ante "La Corte de Bethren", y renunciaste a tu titulo como uno de los nueve señores Piratas. Ellos aun piensan que estás muerto, al igual que tu hija.

De pronto la frustración tenía las garras afiladas, casi arañándole las entrañas a Rafael, recodando vagamente su pasado en la Corte de Bethren, no tenía pensado que se enteraran de que estaba vivo, carraspeo levemente, aclarando su garganta, mirándolo de reojo.

—Puedo saber… ¿A qué debo tu repugnante visita? —Cuestiono Rafael, oprimiendo sus puños, tratando de mantener un tono suave. Raymond lo miro directamente a los hijos, casi incrustándoselos con furia. Movió su cabeza con fuerza, acomodando sus huesos desgastados, se escucho como tronaron, Rafael sintió como si su cuello se hubiera roto.

—El…, dice que todo está a punto de llegar a su fin, también el de Jack Sparrow…—Paro de hablar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, sintió miedo con tan solo pronunciar su nombre, sus labios estaban muertos, fríos— "Nemo"

La espalda de Rafael se erizo, al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, que había olvidado desde hace ya veinticinco años, en ese pequeño segundo, supo de antemano el porqué de la visita de Raymond Rogers, obviamente no vendría hacia ese lugar solamente por un poco de Ron.

Endureció el gesto, levantando su barbilla partida—Ha—Vocifero en un tono sabiondo, moviendo la cabeza—Así que los rumores son ciertos…, Venderle tu alma al diablo, o ser el diablo. —Se quedo pensativo, con la mirada hacia arriba—Prefiero ser el diablo.

—Tú no estuviste en la circunstancia en la que yo me encontraba, tenía que salvarme de alguna manera, aunque eso fuese sufrir hambre y sed por siglos.

—Ahora comprendo todo, tu Capitán te mando aquí, con la intención de avisarme que el tiempo se está acabando, ¿Qué hay del suyo?

—Para nosotros el tiempo dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo—Contestó a su pregunta, siguiendo lamiendo sus labios muertos con frecuencia—Sabe que estás vivo, al igual que tu hija.

Rafael curvo sus labios en un gesto abstraído, se puso de pie de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, tomo el candelero rápidamente y hablo:

— Dile a tu Capitán que el tiempo es lo último que acaba así que…

Pero, Raymond se puso de pie, colocándose justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada, tapando la salida a Rafael, se aproximo unos centímetros hacia su rostro, hablándole en un tono más exaltado, acercado demasiado sus ojos con los de él, Rafael olio la putrefacción más cerca.

— ¡¿Por qué no se lo dices personalmente Rafael? , Recuerda que hace veinticinco años tu y ese Parasito de Jack Sparrow estaban en guerra por "La Corte de Bethren", los nueve señores Piratas encerraron a Calypso, Nemo desató la furia de los mares y vientos acabando con la intención de que la East India Trading Companny no destruyera la fortaleza del Naufragio. ¿Se te había olvidado Rafael?, de nada te sirvió darte por muerto ante la Corte, y aunque hubieras muerto, Nemo te hubiera buscado hasta en los más profundos infiernos del fin del mundo.

Rafael trato de hablar, pero este no lo dejo, siguió hablando, mirándolo con esos ojos albo— Rafael…, a mi Capitán no le gustan los juegos… es mejor que se den prisa. Ya no hay tiempo, ahora la canción ya no será cantada nunca más. Se vienen tiempos definitivos.

Raymond Rogers levanto la mano de Rafael, entregándole una moneda plateada, Rafael la oprimía con fuerza, Raymond camino hacia la oscuridad, perdiéndose ahí, Rafael no volvió a escucha su voz, solamente escuchaba el sonido de la moneda plateada, como se agitaba. Se llevo la moneda a su oído, pudiendo escuchar los cantos, para que los colores se Izaran.


	4. Capitulo III: En el Salón Dorado

**N;A: **_¡Huy! Les traigo a todos ustedes una sorpresa, pues subi dos capítulos rápidamente, en recompensa por el retraso, este capitulo esta un poco largo, deseo que pongan toda su atención en este ¿Si?_

_Y por favor, comenten que sin ellos yo no puedo continuar. =D_

_ATTE: Madame Rouge**_

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

"**EN EL SALON DORADO" **

La noche se ha llevado los últimos restos de sus pensamientos, el silencio se cierra en su habitación, nada hay para decir, entonces, envuelta en aquella penumbra, se desarrolla un extraño presentimiento, sin palabras que mancillen la pureza de sus sentimientos. Tenía su camisón puesto, torneándole su figura gustosa, y delicada. Su cabellera sombría, y endrina lo tenía suelto, rozándole sus hombros desnudos, Que perla tan más delicada y perfecta. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la mesita que estaba justo al lado de su cama, encendiendo la vela que estaba justo debajo del candelero, la luz cálida de las velas, iluminaban sus ojos grandes y azules.

Al principio trató de relajarse, antes de que ella y su padre se fueran a ese baile, en donde el rey de Inglaterra estaría presente. En realidad, lo único que deseaba esa noche era poder dormir tranquila, no quería asistir, pero tenía que hacerlo, aun en contra de su voluntad, se sentó sobre su cama un minuto, antes de que vinieran las ayudantes, para colocarle el vestido.

_No deseo ir a ese estúpido baile, no tengo los suficientes ánimos como para hacer sonrisas fingidas, y utilizar ese instrumento de tortura al que todos llaman Corcet, no puedo respirar teniéndolo puesto, Ni siquiera puedo caminar. _

De pronto, la joven escuchó como comenzaron a tocar la puerta, rápidamente.

_¡Perfecto!, ya llegaron. _

—Señorita Lawrence—enunció su nombre una de las ayudantes de servicio, tocando levemente la puerta con sus nudillos— ¿Podemos pasar?

Isabella respiró hondamente, era la hora de colocarse ese terrible corcet que apretaba sus pulmones, ¿Quedaba opción?, en realidad no, tenía que colocárselo, aunque lo odiase.

—Adelante—dijo Isabella en un tono de voz alto, las servidoras entraron con una caja grande, tan grande, que la tenían que cargar entre dos mujeres, Isabella sonrió, una de ellas se acercó, la otra abrió la caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando poder ver aquel divino vestido que su padre le había comprado, para esa noche.

Abrieron la caja, e Isabella vio el vestido largo, y encantador que llevaría puesto, una de las mucamas lo desdoblo, mostrándoselo desde arriba hacia abajo, resaltaría mucho su escultura, y sus pechos.

_¡Fantástico!, se ve que me quedara demasiado apretado, no podre respirar del todo. _

— ¿Acaso no es hermoso Señorita? —preguntó una de ellas, mientras le comenzaba a quitar el camisón de seda a Isabella, esta se dejó que la ayudaran a desvestirse, no le agradaba del todo que hicieran eso, ella simplemente hizo una sonrisa forzada, el vestido era hermoso, es cierto, pero la peor parte de todo, era usar el corcet, habían dos muchachas que la estaban ayudando a vestirse, una estiro el corsé emplazándolo sobre su cintura delgada, tomó los extremos de cada lado, oprimiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que sus pechos firmes resaltaran, pero no le fue suficiente, de nuevo lo apretó aún más hacia su cuerpo, sentía como se estrujaban sus pulmones, dejándolos prácticamente sin aire. Isabella exhaló un gemido, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho. Le sería imposible caminar con eso puesto, no soportaría la noche.

Una vez colocado el corsé, tomaron el vestido, delineando su figura, le venía muy bien ese vestido, con mangas que llegaban hasta el entre brazo, con unos elegantes encajes en el borde, fue hacia el tocador retocándose el cabello, una de las mucamas sonrió al verla tan esplendida.

—Se ve hermosa, Señorita Lawrence.

—Gracias….y tampoco no respiro—dijo Isabella entre susurros, percatándose de que no la oyeran, la señorita de limpieza le retocó el peinado por atrás, mientras hablaba continuamente.

—Me parece increíble, que una doncella tan atractiva como usted, aun no haya desposado ningún caballero.

Isabella rió levemente, sintiendo las palabras de la mucama, como un cumplido—No lo sé….tal vez…porque no ha aparecido…un caballero indicado.

—Pero no se preocupe—musitó en un tono atrevido—Ya verá que muy pronto desposara un Comodoro, o un Lord, cualquier caballero en su sano juicio, daría lo que sea por desposarla, si disculpa mi atrevimiento.

—Está bien.

—Aunque…—hizo una pausa de unos segundos—Hay muchos otros hombres allá afuera no necesariamente comodoros….

—Deja de ser atrevida—dijo Isabella en un tono serio, y duro. La mucama bajó la cabeza en vergüenza por sus palabras, pidiéndole disculpas.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Señorita Lawrence, fui muy atrevida.

¿Muchos hombres allá afuera?, por un segundo de su joven mente, el rostro de John William Turner se le vino a la cabeza, ¿Acaso el era uno de esos tantos hombres con el que deseaba estar?, no estaba segura de ello, pues sabía que su padre no lo aceptaría jamás, y no compendia el porqué de su comportamiento hacia él.

**OOO**

Se encontraba de pie, frente a la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de la entrada, observando cómo las ayudantes se movían de un lado a otro, el les sonreía con formación. Exhaló un suspiro cansado, con ambas manos en su espalda, caminando en círculos continuamente.

—En un momento el comandante estará con usted—dijo el mozo bajando la cabeza con devoción, este asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa dolorosamente masculina.

—Gracias—contestó el caballero

Su presencia siempre llamaba la atención cada vez que visitaba la casa grande, pues su encantadora presencia llamaba la atención de todas las señoritas del servicio. La brisa que se colaba por las ventanas agitaba sus cabellos castaños, el saco que llevaba se le ceñía a los anchos hombros antes de ajustarse a la delgada cintura y estrechas caderas. Su camisa era de lino blanco; el chaleco, que solo se podía vislumbrar cuando se movía, era de color moca oscuro. Los pantalones de cuero, que le moldeaban, las largas y musculosas piernas antes de desaparecer en las comunes botas negras.

Desde aquella distancia se le podían observar sus rasgos masculinos con claridad, clásicas líneas patricias enfrente, nariz y barbilla, pestañas espesas, con un bigote y perilla partida en su mentón que lo hacían ver más varonil. Y unos grandes y exuberantes ojos color cobrizo, con una boca atrevida que hacía que su expresión cambiara de natural, a encantadora y cruel, dominante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Introdujo su mano burda y tosca, dignas de un Joven armero, para poder ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, lo cerro de nuevo, mirando la puerta de la entrada, giró su mirada hacia el salón principal rápidamente, regresándola a la puerta grande, pero, en cuanto pudo pensar con claridad, vio una figura terriblemente hermosa y femenina parada justo ahí. De nuevo miro hacia el salón, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella, de pie, con sus encantos llenos de naturalidad, y ese vestido que le resaltaba aun más esos ojos turquesa, agraciados y lozanos.

No pudo evitar perderse en ellos, anulo sus sentidos en un segundo, al igual que su respiración se le iba de su propio control. Isabella le sonrió con esos labios finos y delgados, caminando rápidamente hacia él.

— ¡John! — Dijo Isabella, su sonrisa se ensanchó — Que bueno que viniste.

Este maldijo entre dientes al no poder controlarse al tenerla tan cerca suyo, su exquisito aroma femenino lo hizo perder su sensibilidad y la noción del tiempo, oyó la emoción en su voz, y sorprendentemente, su presencia hizo que el hombre se estremeciera, le produjo un mareo momentáneo. Esta se detuvo ante él.

—Justamente en este momento estaba hablando de ti.

John curvo sus labios en una sonrisa viril, con la respiración a flote — ¿De verdad?, ¿Sobre qué?

Justo cuando Isabella se disponía a contestarle, su padre apareció de pronto, rompiendo por completo la ilusión de ambos.

—Si Belle, ¿Sobre qué?

Isabella bajo la mirada de inmediato en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre, al parecer no le importo que este estuviera presente entre ambos.

—Sobre el día en que te vi por primera vez.

John contuvo el aliento, en sus ojos moca asomo un brillo desconcertante.

—Un día que…, sin duda alguna sería difícil de olvidar, Señorita.

Rafael los miraba a ambos acomodando los botones de sus muñequeras, mirando a John con ambas cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Joven Turner?

— Comandante

John hizo una reverencia inmediata hacia Rafael, Isabella seguía mirándolo sin parpadear.

— ¿A que debemos su visita Turner? —Preguntó su padre, terminando de acomodar los botones de su muñequera, John sonrió brevemente ante la situación, colocando sus manos atrás.

— Su pedido ha quedado listo comandante, la espada que me envió no hace más de pocos meses ha quedado lista, no fue fácil arreglarla, pero ahora, podría decir que es todo un artefacto único...

Rafael esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha, había esperado que esa espada estuviera lista lo más pronto posible, apenas y la consideraba como una espada única, un excelente trabajo quien la haya fabricado.

—Vaya, me complace saber que por fin haya quedado lista—guardaron silencio unos minutos—Ahora, si nos disculpa, debemos irnos.

John inclino la cabeza ante Isabella, a ella le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera, pues le había dicho infinidad de veces que la tratara de tu, y no de usted. Lo único que pudo escuchar en esa voz desgarradoramente osada, era completa formalidad, no más que eso.

—Señorita Lawrence.

Isabella no se molesto en asentir con la cabeza, simplemente tenía sus labios fruncidos, y la mirada que le dirigió a John era de completa indiferencia, lo cual el noto de inmediato entrecerrando sus ojos. Vio pasar a aquella mujer enfrente de sus ojos, observando cómo se alejaba de donde estaba, para aproximarse al carruaje que los esperaba afuera.

Se puso de pie en la puerta principal, viendo como la mujer de cabellos dorados se subía al carruaje, trago saliva, maldiciendo entre dientes por ser tan cobarde consigo mismo. Vio como el carruaje se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, y con él, todos sus sentimientos aislados. Sus labios estaban fríos por el viento, pero eso no le impidió decir una última cosa antes de ver a esa joven rubial alejarse:

—No necesitas recodarme aquel día, Isabella.

**OOO**

Después de unos minutos en carruaje, se detuvo enfrente de una construcción grande, justo en la puerta había dos guardias ingleses, quien ladeaban la cabeza con educación, al ver como entraban las personas, Isabella tomó a su padre por él entre brazo, entrando los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando entraron, se encontraron con una encantadora fachada europea, con unas pinturas de unos ángeles arriba en el techo.

_Pero qué lugar tan más elegante, y lo mejor de todo, demasiada comida. _

Había una mesa larga en el centro, tomaba la mayoría de espacio, en la habitación en donde se encontraban, en cada extremo de ella, un guardia, con su arma apuntando hacia arriba, una perfecta escolta para el rey Jorge ll.

No se movían en lo absoluto , estaban ahí de pie, mirando solamente como entraban los demás invitados, tan elegantes, estilosos, las doncellas con esos vestidos largos, y con sus joyas finas rodeándoles el cuello, movían los ojos de un lado hacia otro, no hacían más que mirarlas, mirarles su belleza.

Los ojos de Isabella no le cabían en la cara, era como ver unos países, sus pechos eran dos panes hechos de tierra cereal, y luna de oro.

Todos los caballeros que se encontraban ahí, se habían dado cuenta de su infinita belleza, tendrían que estar dementes, para no darse cuenta de la fina perla que se encontraba en el baile, incluso los guardias, lo aceptaron.

Isabella camino con porte hacia la mesa, en donde se encontraban distintos bocadillos, postres, y platillos. Se veían realmente deliciosos, no comerlos seria un pecado mortal. Había un rico pastelillo, con una cereza arriba, Isabella remojó sus labios, estaba a punto de tomar esa cereza, pero de improviso, un guardia dio el aviso, de la entrada de su rey.

Ella miró hacia ambos lados, esperando a que entrara, unas puertas grandes se abrieron, entrando por fin, su real majestad, el hombre no era del todo alto, tenía una estatura baja, una traje color dorado, sus pantalones de igual manera eran dorados, una peluca larga, y rubia.

Su piel era en extremo rojiza, sus mejillas más que la piel, en sus manos blancas, lechosas, en sus dedos, tenía diferentes anillos, de rubís, ¡Vaya!, un blanco fácil para un Pirata.

El rey caminó hacia la silla que se encontraba enfrente del glorioso banquete que habían servido, mirando a su alrededor, con sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, y sus cejas arqueadas. Abrió sus ojos pequeños, al ver a la hija del Coronel al lado de la mesa, con la mano, le pidió que se acercara, esta le hizo una reverencia fobial, tomando los extremos de su vestido.

— ¿Tu eres la hija de Don Rafael Lawrence? —Preguntó su majestad, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, Isabella le sonrió cortésmente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, su majestad. Mi nombre es Isabella Miller Lawrence.

El rey, "Jorge ll", rio entre carcajadas leves, los guardias lo percataron de inmediato—En verdad, tu padre ha sido de mucha ayuda, para Inglaterra. Es el mejor comandante que sin duda, hayamos tenido.

—Me…—descordinó sus palabras de pronto—Siento orgullosa por ello, su majestad.

Este asintió, con su grande peluca, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa—Me hubiera gustado, que él hubiera dirigido, a mis navíos de Inglaterra, cuando le encargue a otro capitán, que buscara la fuente de la juventud.

Isabella parpadeo bruscamente al escuchar las palabras de su solemnidad, _¿La fuente de la juventud dijo?, creo que se equivoco. _El rey se colocó su servilleta en el cuello, cuidando de que su estiloso traje, no se ensuciara de alimentos, tomo el tenedor de oro, que estaba al lado del plato, llevándose un bocado a la boca, ella ignoró lo que le había dicho el rey, pero este, continúo hablando, limpiándose con su servilleta.

—Veo, que has puesto una mirada de impresión—dijo, aun desmenuzando los bocados con sus dientes—No quería que los españoles consiguieran vida eterna, así que mande a un tal "Capitán Barbossa" a buscar la fuente.

_¡Qué locura!, y lo peor, es que no tengo ni idea, de porque me está diciendo todo esto a mí. _

—Pero—detuvo la conversación, al llevarse otro bocado—Me entere, de que los Españoles, la destrozaron, siendo para ellos, una abominación hacia Dios, estaba seguro, de que él, los guiaría a la fuente de la juventud, pero escapó de mi palacio, en Inglaterra, llevándose un panecillo mío.

— ¿El tal, "Capitán Barbossa, su majestad? —preguntó Isabella, entre susurros no muy altos, notando que los guardias, no escucharan la conversación, este negó con la cabeza, dándole insinuaciones a Isabella, para que se acercara un poco más, ella lo hizo, después de todo, ¿Cuándo se tiene una conversación así?, ¿Con el Rey?, tal vez era porque, le tenía una cierta confianza, siendo hija de su padre, el coronel.

—No—cuestionó—Tenía otro nombre, que no recuerdo en este momento, el capitán Barbossa desapareció, y jamás volví a saber de él. Me siento tranquilo de que esa fuente haya sido destruida, no la tuvieron ni los españoles, ni nosotros, eso me tiene en un rango alto.

Isabella sintió su garganta un poco seca, se disculpó con el Rey, haciendo una reverencia, retirándose de ahí, desviándose por completo de la realidad, por un momento, esa conversación que había tenido con el rey, la estaba repasando en sus pensamientos.

"_Tenía otro nombre, del cual no recuerdo en este momento"_

_Vaya, esta conversación sí que me impresiono mucho, ¿Mi padre estará enterado de los planes que tuvo el rey?, y ¿Quién es ese tal Capitán Barbossa? _

Mientras ella trataba de caminar lo mejor posible, con su abanico trataba de refrescarse un poco, justo cuando un caballero de aspecto real se le acerco con una reverencia, esta le correspondió de igual forma. Haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por sonreír. Aquel hombre le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla a dar un pequeño paseo por todo el elegante salón, esta acepto sin más remedio. Comenzaron a hablar en lo que ambos caminaban, el había conocido a Isabella desde que era una niña, incluso, la había visto crecer con el tiempo.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando usted era tan solo una niña—dijo el soldado, dirigiéndole una sonrisa completamente masculina, la respiración de Isabella comenzó a escucharse un poco entrecortada, este continúo hablando—Pero ahora, se ha convertido en algo más que eso.

Continuaba moviendo el abanico, ahora con más rudeza que antes, no le prestó la debida atención a aquel caballero con sus coqueteos desventurados, esta se giro a verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Se ha convertido en una encantadora dama Señorita Lawrence, si disculpa mi atrevimiento.

Esta asintió con la cabeza como es debido, colocándose su mano sobre su vientre, aquel hombre noto su respiración acelerada.

— ¿Se siente bien Señorita Miller?

— ¿Me disculpa un segundo?

Isabella hizo una reverencia corta, alejándose de ahí lo más rápido posible, necesitaba refrescarse un poco. Camino hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban todas las bebidas finas en copas de cristal delgado, dejo su abanico sobre la mesa, Se llevó un sorbo de vino a sus labios, esperando que la refrescara un poco, estaba dándose aire a sí misma con su mano, el sonido de los violines, chelos, y otros instrumentos, la ayudaban a relajarse.

Unos bellos cándelos estaban encima de la mesa, en la que ella tomaba el vino, con sus velas encendidas, la luna estaba en su apogeo, la podía observar desde ese ventanal inmenso, brillante y limpio.

De pronto, las llamas de las velas, que estaba junto a ella, las apagó una ráfaga de viento, pero, no era cualquier ráfaga, que podría apagar una vela, esta que sintió era diferente, hubiese sentido, que las hubiera apagado el mismo aliento del Diablo, los demás invitados, no notaron lo que ella había sentido, lo descubrió, al ver que seguían bailando sin preocupación alguna.

Empezó a respirar más hondo de lo normal, sus manos temblaban un poco, Afuera de donde estaban todos los invitados, uno de los guardias, cayó muerto hacia el suelo, derramándose sangre en el piso. Se escuchó claramente como la espada oxidada, había atravesado su cuello, matándolo cruelmente.

Isabella Se acercó al ventanal lentamente, todavía sosteniendo su copa de vino, sus oídos delgados, pudieron diferenciar un sonido, de los instrumentos que tocaban, era como algo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el ventanal.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Se preguntó para si Isabella, tratando de concentrarse, no lograba distinguirlo bien, pero se escuchaba más, y más cerca, fue entonces cuando comprendió una sola cosa.

_¡Una munición! _

Ella percato que se encontraba a un lado, una mujer ya mayor de edad, sosteniendo su copa de brandy con completa naturalidad, su fiel serenidad se termino cuando Isabella la tomo por ambos hombros, tirándola hacia el suelo rápidamente, evitando que esa Bala, las tocara si quiera.

— ¡Una bala! —Grito con fuerza la mujer de piel cremosa, mientras tiraba al suelo a la mujer de edad mayor, esta dio un fuerte grito antes de que cayeran al suelo. Escucharon tan fuerte como la bala Salió disparada, rompiendo el ventanal grande, haciéndolo pedazos bruscamente, mientras los trozos de vidrio caían encima de Isabella, afortunadamente, lo único que provocaron, fueron leves rasguños en sus brazos, y manos. Esta se levantó, preocupada por la Dama que tiro al suelo.

La señora tenía sus ojos abiertos, tambaleandose de un lado a otro— ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Está bien? —Le preguntaba Isabella continuamente, pero esta, no le contestaba, en cuanto sus pensamientos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se llevo una mano a su frente, desmayándose en los brazos delgados de Isabella, esta la sostuvo fuertemente, evitando que se compactara contra el piso. Por un momento le pareció imposible sostenerla, ya que la mujer pesaba mucho y estaba voluptuosa. Isabella no soportaba su peso.

La bala fue a dar hasta el fondo, en la otra habitación en la que se encontraba su padre, este miro hacia el frente, esperando que a su querida hija no le haya pasado nada. Unos hombres entraron por todos los ventanales, rompiéndolos por completo, eran Piratas, con ese aspecto repugnante, sucios, y riéndose a carcajadas por lo sucedido.

Pero, aquellos Piratas eran diferentes a los otros que Isabella se había encargado de ahorcar, tenían una mirada perdida, y ojos tan rojos como el carmín, tenían un aspecto en putrefacción, con sus espadas en la mano el pánico de la multitud comenzó a sentirse, Isabella se puso de pie, tirando a la mujer de un golpe, sus pies corriendo a toda velocidad, lejos de los Piratas.

— ¡Hemos llegado a la fiesta!, ¡Estúpidos Ingleses! —Gritó con fuerza uno de ellos, sosteniendo dos espadas con ambas manos, y seguían entrando por doquier.

Uno de ellos le incrustaban sus espadas a los guardias, dejándolos completamente muertos, si estos se animaban a mover un solo dedo, los apuñalaban cruelmente en el piso.

—No nos invitaron a la reunión, que mal educados—declaró uno de ellos con sarcasmo hacia su compañero, caminando rápidamente, mientras más se deshicieran de los guardias mejor.

Arriba, en el baluarte, uno de los soldados subió las escaleras rápidamente, llegando hacia la campana que estaba en la parte más alta, tocándola con fuerza, una y otra vez, los resonantes sonidos se escuchaban en todo Port Royal, provocando que la multitud los dominaran los nervios.

— ¡Contesten el fuego! —Gritó a todo pulmón el soldado encargado, sin dejar de tocar la grande campana— ¡Coloquen las armas!

Los sonidos de las balas disparadas, se escuchaban en todas partes, haciendo pedazos la construcción en la que se encontraba el rey, no dejaban de dispararse, unas tocaban el mar bruscamente, otras destruían hogares, provocando un fuerte fuego en cada esquina, algunas personas dejaban el suelo ante el impacto de las balas.

El pueblo, tomó lo primero que tenía en las manos, saliendo a enfrentar a esos temibles Piratas. Los guardias tomaron sus armas, unos llegaban con sus caballos a toda velocidad, pero las balas, los tiraban de ellos, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, los gritos estaban por doquier, poniendo nerviosos a los caballos, los soldados caían desde la torre, hasta el suelo.

— ¡Carguen sus armas! —Exclamó otro con fuerza, cargando su arma, lista para disparar, Isabella vio como todo Port Royal estaba en un alarido bramido, frunció el gesto, oprimiendo con fuerza la mesa destrozada del Rey. Solamente podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Piratas...

**OOO**

El sonido de los fuertes martillazos sobre el acero hirviendo eran firmes, una, y otra vez, golpeaba hasta darle forma a aquella espada oxidada. Se limpio el sudor de su frente con su mano, estaba ya un poco cansado, pero los sonidos de los martillazos no eran tan fuertes como los ronquidos del hombre que se encontraba durmiendo encima de la silla, con una botella de Ron vacía. John negó con la cabeza resignado, dejando el martillo a un lado, moviendo sus hombros y estirando sus fuertes brazos. Fue a servirse un poco de agua fresca, para nivelar el calor que sofocaba su cuerpo ante el hierro hirviendo.

Mientras se llevaba grandes sorbos de agua a su boca, escucho como el burro que estaba de pie, comenzó a correr exaltado, y tendinoso. John camino hacia el, deteniéndolo, acariciando cabeza con delicadeza, tratando de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo…—susurro sus palabras, sin dejar de tocarlo, escuchó los gritos de la multitud afuera, supo que algo estaba pasando en Port Royal, tomo su espada rápidamente, acercándose a la puerta, la abrió. Y se encontró con una multitud corriendo a diferentes direcciones, el sonido de una bala que se dirigía a una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaba John, este se hizo a un lado evitando que la munición pudiera golpearlo, atravesando su lugar de armería.

Vio que se trataban de Piratas, saqueaban todo lo que podían, y persiguiendo a la multitud. En movimientos rápidos le lanzo su espada hacia uno de ellos, atravesándolo por la espalda, cuando John vio que cayó al suelo, corrió a toda velocidad para recuperar su espada. No permitiría que se acercaran ni un centímetro más. Sus conocimientos con la espada eran más que indiscutibles, en cada movimiento inteligente, daba a flote los parentescos extraordinarios que tenía con su Padre.

Los Piratas son traicioneros, jamás pelearan limpio, John no vio venir como uno de ellos le golpeo en la nuca, desapareciendo por completo de la escena, perdió el conocimiento cayendo al suelo. Sus risas burlonas todavía las percibía a pesar de que estaba un poco inconsciente.

**OOO**

Isabella corrió hacia un soldado, que estaba en el suelo, ya muerto, pero tenía todavía su espada, ella la tomó con dureza, apretando sus dientes con ira y furia. Su padre observó aquellos Piratas que estaban atacando Port Royal, abrió sus ojos de impresión, dando unos pasos atrás, los ojos rojos de aquellos hombres, los había visto antes.

—No puede ser—dijo el coronel para sí, mirándolos, escuchó como todavía se tocaba la campana, salió corriendo directo hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a la torre, una vez arriba, vio como los guardias preparaban los cañones, listos para disparar.

_¿_Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, el trotó con rapidez observando el trabajo de cada uno de ellos, tenía que cerciorarse que lo hicieran bien, las balas seguían disparándoles, y ellos todavía no lo hacían.

¡Diablos!, pensó con furia Dereth mientras caminaba con rapidez alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Quiero una descarga de proa a popa! —Bramó con brío y vigor el coronel, encendiendo las antorchas para que los cañones comenzaran a disparar— ¡Es una orden!, ¡Dense prisa!, ¡O nos mataran!

Mientras tanto, abajo, de donde se encontraban disparando, dos de los de la vanguardia habían caído sin vida, con una fuerte herida en su cuellos, del lado derecho, el Rey estaba de pie, evitando que los Piratas se le acercaran, uno de ellos lo miro fijamente a los ojos, provocando que este frunciera sus labios del miedo atroz que sentía.

—Lindo traje, majestad—dijo con alusión el Pirata, que no dejaba de mirarlo, tenía una cicatriz grande en su rostro, una melena color castaña que le llegaba hasta sus hombros mendigos, una nariz grande, con bigote y larga barba. Vestía con una chaqueta, camisa blanca, un cinturón cruzándole el pecho, y unas botas ortopédicas, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, echas, por espadas, pero su mirada, y no solo la de ese Pirata, si no, las de todos los que estaban atacando la pequeña armada de Inglaterra, en Port Royal, los ojos de todos ellos, eran diferentes a todos, una mirada diferente, oscura, y siniestra. Las piernas del más valiente, se podrían tambalear, al verles de cerca, continúo mirando al rey, con su espada en la mano

—Podrá dármelo, ¡Cuando lo lleve al infierno!

El lóbrego Pirata alzo su espada, con la intensión de atravesarle la cabeza al Rey, lo hubiera logrado, de no haber sido por Isabella, quien, con ese vestido, pesado, y casi dejándola sin aire. Se había movido rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su majestad, provocando, que la espada del Pirata, y la de Isabella, chocaran con fuerza, provocando que el ruido de su espada oxidada sonara, dejando al rey, todavía temblando, al ver a la muerte tan cerca.

—Hazte a un lado, mujer.

Los ojos de ese hombre, se encajaron en los de Isabella, cuando esta, todavía hacia esfuerzo con su brazo derecho, sosteniendo aun la espada, con la mirada fruncida, llena de repugnancia, y desprecio.

—No te dejare que lo hagas…—esa última frase la pronunció con mucho odio en sus palabras, y cortados, de un momento a otro, la empujo fuertemente, por medio de su espada, que estaba chocando con la de ella, esta ante la fuerza del hombre, su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, peor no perdió su equilibrio, su padre, le había enseñado a usar la espada desde los cinco años, practicaba cuatro horas diarias, con el único fin, de que cuando se le atravesara un Pirata, los asesinara.

El rey entrecerró los ojos, Isabella se giró rápidamente para ver al rey, cerciorándose de que no haya tenido ningún rasguño.

— Su majestad— dijo Isabella en un tono serio, volteando continuamente— ¡Busque refugio lo más lejos de aquí!

El rey asintió con la cabeza asustado, uno de los soldados lo escoltaría lejos de ahí, evitando que los Piratas lo asesinaran, uno de ellos intento seguirlos, pero Isabella le bloqueo el paso con su espada, con una mirada amenazante.

—Haz, cometido un grave error dulzura, al no dejar de que cumpliéramos con nuestras Órdenes.

Ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas fuertemente, astucia, agilidad, rapidez, eso era lo que poseía Isabella, al momento de pelear con alguien, se movía rápidamente, aún tenía ese vestido largo, y demasiado pesado, pareciera como si se sintiera como una pluma al viento, al momento de que peleaban, Isabella daba pasos contantes hacia atrás, justo detrás de las escaleras, ella subió un escalón con rapidez, evitando que la espada le atravesara el vientre. Había llegado hacia la planta de arriba, teniendo en frente suyo un candelabro monumental, el Pirata se encontraba justo del otro lado, mirándola. Esta sin en cambio dirigió una mirada rápida hacia abajo, y pudo percatar que dos de esos putrefactos hombres estaban justo por debajo del él, Isabella en un movimiento veloz, corto la cuerda que sostenía el candelabro, cayéndoles encima a esos dos Piratas, rompiéndose en pedazos los cristales. Esta sonrió para sí.

— ¡Ven acá! — grito el Pirata persiguiéndola por atrás, bajando las escaleras con velocidad, sin que la bella joven pudiese darse cuenta, este la tomo fuertemente por el brazo, girándola hacia sí. Isabella sabía perfectamente bien lo que aria, fue por eso que enseguida, aprovechando el impacto, le incrustó con fuerza la espada en su abdomen, dando pasos hacia atrás.

El Pirata la vio de nuevo, con esos ojos luciferinos, Isabella se dio cuenta de inmediato, que no sangraba en lo absoluto.

— Déjeme adivinar— mascullo el Pirata sosteniendo el mango de la espada, sacándola de un girón— ¿Pensó que me caería muerto?

La mirada de Isabella se oscureció, sosteniéndole la mirada pasmada ante lo sucedido. ¿Cómo es posible que no sangraran? Este refunfuño con euforia, tratando de cortarle su piel, otro que había matado a un guardia Inglés, vio cómo su compañero, combatía a espadas con una mujer, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, pero un fue suficiente para Isabella, ella con su sagacidad, logró bloquear las dos espadas de esos viles Piratas. Ella le golpeo el pecho a uno de ellos, con su pie, alejándolo lo suficiente, como para pelar con el otro, que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Don Rafael se encontraba todavía en la torre, percatándose de que los cañones, dispararan correctamente, pero el estruendo roso sonido de las balas, no pudo evitar que el pensara en su hija, se le había olvidado, de que estaba sola, abajo.

—Isabella…—dijo en silenciosos susurros, con un gesto de preocupación, enseguida, bajo inmediatamente, para poder percatarse de que su hija se encontraba bien, desde lo alto de las escaleras, pudo verla como combatía a espadas, girando su vestido en un ángulo, de trescientos, sesenta grados.

Respiró aire antes de encaminarse, a bajar las escaleras, cuando termino de pisar el último escalón uno de ellos intento atacarlo, pero este reacciono de inmediato, empujándolo lejos de él, Rafael estaba no muy lejos de donde estaba su hija, moviéndose con agilidad, de un lado a otro.

Las espadas de ambos chocaron de nuevo, haciendo presión en sus manos, y provocando que el Pirata, viera a Isabella más cerca de lo normal, este hizo un gesto de asombro al verla, y no precisamente por esos intensos ojos turquesa, si no porque, había descubierto algo interesante en ella, algo del cual le ayudaría el resto de su vida de Piratería.

—Tu…—musitó silenciosamente, haciendo presión todavía con la espada, entreabrió su boca, para pronunciar unas palabras, pero esta vez, se escucharían pasmadas—Eres la viva imagen de Don Rafael, eres su hija.

— ¿Conoce a mi Padre? —_,_ dijo Isabella, de igual manera sorprendida ante sus palabras, el Pirata sonrió amenazantemente, mostrando uno de sus dientes de plata, la mayoría estaban desgastados. ¡Nada De higiene!

Rafael miró, como ese Pirata, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, _¡Oh no! Ya se dieron cuenta _— ¡Isabella! —gritó su padre fuertemente, esperando que esta lo escuchara, se giró para verlo, el continuo gritando— ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡Vete!

_¿Irme?, no puedo irme, no si estos asquerosos Piratas siguen aquí, los matare uno por uno, hasta que no quede nada. _

— ¡No padre! —Negó Isabella, todavía sosteniendo la espada— ¡No puedo irme, y dejarlo solo!

— ¡Vete!, ¡Yo me encargare de ellos!

La chica, al ver la insistencia de su padre, accedió irse de ahí, soltó la espada con la que estaba combatiendo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pero uno de ellos, no la dejaba pasar, ahí estaba, sonriendo como lo hacían.

—Lo siento preciosa—dijo el filibustero, acercándole el extremo de su espada, cada vez más, y más. —No podemos dejarte ir, ahora que sabemos quién eres.

Isabella miró ambos lados, dio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, el cayó desde el tercer escalón en donde estaba parado, dándole así, ventaja a la chica de rizos oscuros, para que subiera rápidamente las escaleras, su padre solamente veía la silueta de su hija, como subía rápidamente, sosteniéndose de los barandales, pero justo cuando llegó arriba, los remates del vestido se enredaron en sus pies, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio de su propio peso, y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Estúpido Vestido! —maldijo Isabella molesta, enseguida se puso de nuevo de pie, trotó hacia un ventanal que se encontraba al lado de una grande pintura del rey, no se parecía a él, abrió las puertas del mirador, subiendo la poca distancia que tenía desde el suelo, el viento había soltado su cabello largo y se movía a su ritmo, estaba en un piso muy alto, vio hacia abajo, y pudo darse cuenta de que, había un carruaje con cuatro caballos, pero ya no le daría tiempo para volver a bajar, miro hacia su izquierda, y vio como los Piratas habían llegado.

_No tienes otra opción Isabella, tienes que llegar a ese carruaje. _

Isabella cogió una daga que estaba por encima de una mesita, en donde se encontraba un florero, la daga, era de un soldado que la había dejado ahí, y que, por supuesto, ya estaba muerto.

Levanto los extremos de su vestido, cortando un trozo, lo suficientemente grueso, como para que la cuerda que tenía colgada la bandera de Inglaterra, soportara el peso de Isabella, los Piratas estaban más cerca, ella actuó con rapidez, colocando el trozo de su vestido en la gruesa cuerda, entonces, decidida, se lanzó hacia abajo, deslizándose, el viento frio le golpeaba en su rostro, de momento, dio un fuerte grito, al saltar de una distancia tan alta.

El trozo que la ayudaba a bajar, se rompió ante la presión. Isabella cayó al suelo, su cuerpo dio un giro momentáneo en la tierra, enseguida se levantó, buscando aquel carruaje que había visto desde la ventana, lo encontró.

Estaba un viejo anciano, con la cabeza hacia abajo, sosteniendo las riendas del carruaje, los caballos estaban de pie, al parecer, tranquilos. Isabella miró hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar a los Piratas, pero no los vio, en ese instante sabia que bajarían a buscarla, fue entonces cuando corrió hacia el carruaje, subiéndose, haciendo a un lado al anciano que estaba muerto, arrebatándole las riendas.

Agitó las riendas con energía, hasta que los caballos reaccionaran, y comenzaran a andar. Uno de ellos, relinchó, los caballos corrían a toda velocidad lejos de ahí, incluso, habían chocado con algunos escombros de las casas destrozadas, a causa de las balas, lo que más le extrañaba a Isabella, es que, jamás vio ningún navío en el mar, ¿De dónde provenían esas municiones?, ¿Por qué la intención de matar al rey de Inglaterra?

De algo estaba completamente segura Isabella, lo que había ocurrido, fue completamente fuera de este mundo. Naturalmente, ella no creía en historias sobrenaturales, pero después de esa noche, todo había cambiado para ella. Sin que la joven se pudiera percatar, había uno de ellos justo abajo del carruaje, quien se asomó, de lado donde Isabella controlaba a los caballos.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Isabella, ante la impresión de verlo, tan cerca de ella. este le gruño con furia, tratando de subir su cuerpo mejor, pero ella se puso de pie, controlando su equilibrio, el carruaje iba a una velocidad inimaginable.

La joven frunció su mirada, _¡Malditos Piratas! _

Con su pie, le dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro, haciendo que se cayera del carruaje. Se volvió a sentar controlando los caballos, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, esa noche, definitivamente, jamás la olvidaría. Permanecería en sus recuerdos por siempre.

Detuvo a los caballos, jalando con solidez su canal de la babilla. El carruaje se detuvo, Isabella bajó con la esperanza de que esos Piratas del diablo, no hayan llegado a la casa grande, corrió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola, sus manos cremosas le temblaban, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía el porqué de su reacción.

Abrió la puerta, empujándola con ambas manos, solamente se encontró con su nodriza, quien estaba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas, su cuerpo, transpiraba demasiado, se podían ver las ligeras gotas de sudor, rozando su frente grande.

— ¡Nodriza! —exclamó Isabella, corriendo hacia ella, con la esperanza de que no tuviera ningún rasguño— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su Nodriza respiraba con dificultad, jadeaba continuamente, los nervios los tenía atravesados en su garganta seca—Si, si.

Ambas escucharon un ruido forzado en la puerta, Isabella se colocó delante de su Nodriza, esperando que al primero que entrara, lo asesinara con lo primero que tuviese en las manos.

—Anda—dijo Isabella sosteniéndola por los hombros—Corre, y vete de aquí antes de que te vean.

Su nodriza accedió ante la petición de Isabella, poco después, se apresuro hacia el salón principal, visualizando el lugar esperando poder encontrar un arma con cual atacar, no encontró nada, lo único que le quedaba era buscar un lugar seguro para refugiarse antes de que ellos entraran.

Los Piratas abrieron las puertas del salón principal de un puntapié. Silencio, solamente el silencio reino por unos instantes en esa habitación, estos caminaban lentamente, dejando un rastro repugnante por debajo de sus pies. Isabella estaba oculta en unas puertecillas en donde guardaban toda la comida.

—Ella no esta aquí—declaro uno de ellos, con su boca escaldada y descompuesta.

—Claro que esta aquí—aseguro su compañero con toda certeza, sosteniendo su espada oxidada— Puedo olerla… ¡Más vale que salgas!, mi capitán te está esperando, y a el no le gusta esperar.

Los rayos de las luces de las velas iluminaron sus ojos cobalto, se encontraba completamente paralizada, no hacia ruido alguno, incluso, trataba de mantener su respiración poco agitada, o la descubrirían.

—Con que quieres darte de nuevo por muerta ¿He?, si no sales en este segundo, de verdad visitaras el infierno con nosotros.

Ambos se arrancaron a reír, Isabella dio un paso hacia atrás, recargando su espalda sobre el muro, ellos lo percibieron enseguida, sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de donde estaba ella, mojo sus labios deliberadamente, oprimiendo sus puños, en el mismo punto en que iban a abrir la puerta, escucharon un ruido en otra habitación, penaron que se trataba de ella. La puerta se abrió, afortunadamente era su padre, quien tenía una mirada nostálgica, inquieta, y neurótica.

Raymond Rogers le había advertido acerca de todo esto, pero tan solo, era simplemente el principio de un tiempo decisivo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—musito uno de ellos en un tono irónico—Pero, Mira a quien tenemos aquí, "Don Rafael Miller"

—Hola Rafael—dijo uno de ellos, con su voz entrecortada y mirándolo a los ojos, ¡Dios!, podrías ver a las mismísimas sombras del mal en sus rostros— ¿Nos recuerdas?, tú tienes una cuenta pendiente con nuestro capitán, tu, ¡Y ese miserable de Jack Sparrow!

— ¡Lárguense! —rugió con enojo el hombre, pendiente de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, si, lo atacarían en cualquier momento, tenía que estar concentrado—, ¡Váyanse y búsquenlo a él!, y a mi déjenme tranquilo.

— ¿Dejarte?, pero si apenas nos hemos reencontrado de nuevo. Además—añadió, caminando en círculos—Nuestro Capitán está muy molesto contigo, No te sirvió de nada el darte por muerto ante la Corte, tal vez ellos pudieron creerlo, pero mi capitán no, y tú sabes lo que pasa cuando él está molesto ¿Verdad?, ¡¿Dónde está la Chica?

—Pierden su tiempo—dijo Rafael, con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción— ¿Creen que sería tan estúpido, como para decirles donde está mi hija?

— ¿Y tu serias tan estúpido como para no hacerlo?, de todos modos, tu y Jack Sparrow jamás podrán librarse de su destino, los veinticinco años ya pasaron, el final se acerca— Uno de ellos lo miró frenéticamente—Lo siento Rafael, pero mi capitán no se conformara con tener solo tu alma en su mando, pero, aun así, es hora de devolver esos años de libertad.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que ella estaba oculta ahí, decidida, abrió las puertas y corrió a toda velocidad hacia arriba, esperando ver a su padre sano y salvo, pero, lo único con lo que se encontró, fue con una desolada habitación, con las puertas principales abiertas, todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, al parecer, los Piratas ya se habían ido, las demás personas arreglaban los escombros que provocaron aquellas balas, que, hasta el momento, no se supo jamás de que navío provinieron.

La mujer de cabello largo y fresco, camino lentamente por el lugar,, fueron los pasos más eternos que sin duda haya dado la joven, su padre, no estaba, no lo veía, ¿Dónde estaba?

—Padre…,

Isabella respiraba con dificultad, sentía que el aire no era suficiente para sus pulmones, lo único que pensaba en ese momento, era, si él estaba bien, o si lo habían matado. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, oprimió su vestido rasgado con impotencia, su rostro cremoso, estaba cubierto de tierra, su cabello alborotado ante el viento de Port Royal

Lo único que escuchaba, era el balanceo de las hojas que caían. No entendía el mensaje de la marea, la brisa, y las aves.

Esa misma noche, ella sabía perfectamente bien, lo que tendría que hacer, encontrar a su padre, liberarlo, si es que lo convirtieron en un esclavo, vengarlo, si es que lo asesinaron.

Isabella buscaría hasta el mismísimo fin de las aguas, en busca de su Padre.


	5. Capitulo IV: Llegaran suaves Lluvias

**Capítulo IV**

**"Llegarán suaves lluvias"**

Los fuertes rayos del sol, y el sonido de las gallinas cacareando, provocaron que el joven Turner despertara de aquel intenso golpe que le habían dado en la nuca, oprimió con fuerza sus ojos grandes, exhalando un jadeo de dolor momentáneo, se puso de pie, llevándose su mano grande justo en la nuca, masajeándola un poco para que el dolor cesara.

¿Estuvo inconsciente toda la noche?, ¿Cómo es posible que no despertara?, cuando termino de darse ese masaje, se le vino la imagen de Isabella a sus pensamientos, abrió grandes sus ojos marrones, mirando hacia ambos lados. Solamente esperaba que ella estuviera bien, que ningún mal le haya pasado. Y de pronto, en un impulso inconsciente de correr, se dirigió hacia la casa grande, con la esperanza de poder verla ahí, no encontró nada. Simplemente vio como los sirvientes y demás, estaban acomodando todo en su lugar, los escombros de los muros estaban en el suelo, las balas los había atravesado, fue cuando supo en ese instante que ella se encontraba en otro lugar.

**OOO**

_Capitán de aguas bravas, marino arriesgado, guio a los bravos a tierras lejanas, cantando las canciones de los grandes Piratas. Chocando botellas de Ron por doquier, un intrépido Pirata, que suelta las velas, al oír, que la libertad lo llama. Son sus ojos mirando al mar, que el viento no lo deja disfrutar. Tan audaz como un huracán valiente y astuto al hablar, es sin duda, el mejor Capitán, que hasta el fin del mundo recorrió, enfrentándose a una deuda, y descubriendo una fuente, que le daría vida eterna, concediéndole seguir siendo un viento al mar._

¿Qué es en definitiva el mar?, ¿Por qué seduce?, ¿Por qué tienta?, en definitiva, a él, suele invadirlo como un dogma, una alianza o un sarcófago, que tiene mensajes del infinito, estampas ignoradas del mismo abismo, transmite a veces una turbadora tensa, y elemental melancolía.

El mar no se avergüenza de sus náufragos, carece totalmente de conciencia, y sin embargo, atrae tienta llama. se había encaminado primero a Londres, con el fin, de salvar a un buen Pirata, y un viejo amigo, afortunadamente él fue el único que sobrevivió, después de que el "Perla Negra" haya sido atacado, por un navío, al cual, cobraba vida sus riendas, las velas, y demás.

Controlando cada centímetro de ese barco, los cañones, las sogas, su mismo barco se volvió en su contra, ¿Qué podría hacer aquel hombre de barba descuidada y ojos cansados?, ¡Nada!, trató de rescatar lo poco que había quedado del barco, por el cual, había peleado durante muchos años, y, que, a pesar de que ahora comanda uno que se quedó sin capitán, sigue deseando poder recorrer los mares con el Perla.

¿Quién dirigía el barco?, un Pirata, al que todos los Piratas le temían, al que asesinó a toda su antigua tripulación, dejando solamente dos sobrevivientes, bueno, almenos eso creían, pero no estaban seguros cuantos habían sobrevivido desde que el Perla se puso en su contra.

Aquel capitán que se había saldado una deuda, aquel capitán que piso con sus botas de cuero, los dominios de Davy Jones, y aquel capitán que pudo haber sido el capitán del Holandés, apuñalando un corazón herido por amor. De ninguna manera permitiría que el hijo de Buttstrap Bill, muriera, sabiendo que había una mujer que lo amaba, y necesitaba.

Si bien, el no apuñalo el corazón, al salvar la vida del joven Turner, apuñalando con su mano, navegando sin tocar puerto. Aunque él no estaba seguro si proclamarlo como suyo o no, en ese instante, solo pensó en que, era la única manera en que el no muriera, después de todo, no estaba seguro, si sería capaz de apuñalarlo él.

Estuvo tan cerca de poder vivir eternamente, teniendo una lagrima de una divina Sirena, los cálices que le habían quitado los españoles, y las pocas gotas que caían de la fuente de la juventud destruida.

No hizo, más que Salvar a un viejo amor de su pasado, quien se cortó la mano con una espada envenenada, que la mataría en pocos segundos, lo hizo de nuevo, no podía salvar a los dos, engaño a un hombre que no le importaba más que el mismo, extrayendo sus años, para que ella se salvara, y pudiera vivir.

Pero ella, quería salvar a su padre, no lo logró. Él le había atado ambas manos con una soga, para evitar venganzas.

La espuma del mar inundaba los tiempos, y distancia. Con lamentos de promesas, que perdieron sus palabras, se veía un bote, por debajo de las aguas cristalinas, y en él, estaban dos personas, una mujer, y un hombre.

Un hombre con sus ojos marrones intensos, con su melena larga y castaña. Con sus trenzas y rastas, lleva varios abalorios colgados de su pelo, una moneda colgada en su pañuelo, junto con una cadena de plata.

Remaba con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el meneo de las olas del mar, pero, sin dejar de mirar a esa mujer, que le incrustaba sus ojos de ira, y odio.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, Pirata, amante del Ron, y de las mujeres. Eso le provocó diversos problemas en cuestión de su antigua amante "Angélica", quien estaba amarrada muy bien, mientras Jack remaba hacia la isla, en donde lo habían dejado.

—Te odio—dijo la mujer de cabellera larga y castaña, tratando de deshacer los nudos que le había hecho el hombre, del que ella estaba enamorada.

Jack no hizo un gesto de asombro, pues sabía que esa era la primera palabra que diría, al rescatarla, quitándole los años a su padre "Barbanegra", Jack continuo remando, mientras más rápido lleguen a la isla mejor para él.

— ¿Por qué? — Disputó el hombre de piel apiñonada, con meneo de cuerpo natural y conocido— ¿Al hombre que te salvo la vida?

Angélica frunció el gesto, movía sus manos continuamente, desamarrando cada nudo que él le había hecho, lo hacía con cuidado, percatándose de que Jack no se diera cuenta de que se estaba desamarrando.

—Los años que poseo—se movió, acomodándose un poco—Extraídos de mi querido padre.

Este continuaba si impresionarse de las palabras de su antiguo amor, a la cual, había corrompido hace años. Continuó remando, sin hacerle la menor importancia.

—Solo ayude a Barbanegra a hacer lo que todo padre aria—dijo en un tono sarcástico, provocando que el enojo de Angélica creciera, ella pensaba que él era un Patán, no comprendía lo que ella sentía, al no haber tenido un padre, y ahora que lo había tenido, él se lo arrebato.

—Eres cruel, e ignorante.

El suspiró no sorprendido, en realidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo insultaran, o le golpearan. Llegaron a la isla desierta, el tomo a Angélica de la soga que tenía atrás, empujándola hacia la arena blanca, y limpia.

Le enseño una pistola que tenía en su mano, ¿Qué aria con un arma?

—Una pistola, un tiro—dijo Jack arrojándoselas al suelo, justo al lado de ella, tenía un poco de arena en su rostro, ¿Qué es esta broma?, pensó la joven de cuerpo pequeño, quien ya había desamarrado los nudos. Ella pensó por un momento en ahorcarlo, en golpearlo fuertemente hasta que su ira se tranquilizara. Respiro el aire fresco de la costa apretando sus dientes blancos.

— ¿Y matarme o morir de hambre? —Exclamó Angélica no comprendiendo lo que había hecho Jack, ¿Qué sentido tenía dejarla en la isla, con una pistola, y un solo tiro?, para ella, era exactamente igual que matarla con ese mismo tiro en la cabeza, ella creyó que sería mejor.

Jack hablo con su voz áspera y atrayente, con ese mismo acento de hombre ebrio que siempre había hablado.

—No puedo confiar en ti, amor—dijo el capitán de su extraviado Perla Negra en un tono duro—Además—añadió—Es una ruta de comercio muy transitada, hazle señales a un barco, o toma al toro por los cuernos, por decirlo así.

— ¿Y así esperas que no muera? — musitó Angélica todavía tirada en la arena, con sus pies descalzos, con arenilla entre sus dedos, Jack se dio media vuelta caminando directo hacia el bote en el que la había traído, él ya sabía que ella se había liberado desde que estaban el bote, si algo tenía el Capitán Jack Sparrow, era astucia.

—Te liberaste, hace más, o menos media hora, esperando el momento preciso, para atacar.

Enseguida, Jack se giró rápidamente, evitando que el grande tronco de madera que tenía Angélica, lo golpeara en su cabeza, lo sostuvo con ambas manos, haciéndola a un lado, dirigiéndole una mirada fruncida, al igual que sus labios.

Esta se acercó a él, lasciva, y encantadoramente, a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, por unos segundos, ella pudo sentir su respiración rozándole su rostro.

—Admítelo Jack, aun me amas—dijo Angélica, con sus labios casi rozándole los de él. Jack arqueo ambas cejas equitativamente, lo que había dicho Angélica, no vendría al caso.

—Si tuvieras a una hermana, y un cerdo, me quedo con el cerdo.

Separo a Angélica de su cuerpo, con un empujón leve, esta al ver que no logro convencerlo, desesperadamente empezó hablar, al ver que Jack se iba rápidamente hacia el bote— ¡Tesoro! —Exclamó entre gritos, con la esperanza de que se quedara—Hay un tesoro, con joyas, ¡Joyas con el poder de controlar viento y agua!

¿Podría ser cierto lo que decía la joven de curvas torneadas?, ¿Habría un tesoro con el poder de controlar agua, y viento?

Jack al principio no le importaron las palabras de Angélica, el había pensado que ella lo inventó todo para no dejarla en esa desierta isla, una vez más, no escucho las palabras de Angélica, y con más rapidez caminaba hacia el bote.

¡Cómo se quería ir de ahí!, solamente esperaba el momento para que ella lo dejara de una buena vez.

—Lo acabas de inventar—dijo sin creerle ni un sola palabra, corriendo más rápido. Angélica al ver que no funciono, decidió tomar medidas drásticas al respecto, corrió hacia Jack, tomándolo de la espalda, y girando hacia sí.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó en un grito, Jack se volteo para verle de nuevo, ella le hablo en un tono dramático, engañándolo con la más esperada mentira, que él pudo escuchar— ¡Estoy embarazada!, es tuyo.

Jack la miro estupefacto, pero, ¿Cómo podría estar embarazada?, es completamente imposible, él se giró de nuevo al bote negando lo que dijo Angélica.

—Yo no recuerdo que tú, y yo, tuviéramos…

— ¡Estabas ebrio! — bramó con fuerza Angélica, mientras miraba como Jack, corría ahora más rápido directo hacia el bote.

—Jamás me he embriagado tanto…—dijo Jack seguro de sus palabras, esta lo tomó de nuevo por su espalda, ¡Dios! Como detestaba que él la dejara hablando sola, ¿Por qué siempre lo hacía?, desde que lo conoció, siempre lo hizo, odiaba que lo hiciera. Pero a pesar de cómo era él, a pesar de que era un ebrio, sucio, y vil Pirata.

Le amaba, siempre lo había hecho, desde hace ya muchos años, desde que lo conoció cuando entró en el convento en el que ella había estado, cuando bailaron mientras tomaban vino, y disfrutaban de la maravillosa música. ¿Qué podría hacer?

— ¡Jack, espera!, tengo que decirte algo, la verdad que he querido decirte, desde el momento en que te conocí.

Jack la miro extrañado, y con ambas cejas arqueadas—Pues, Dilo.

Angélica le miró fijamente esos ojos moca, recuelo, tratando de conseguir aunque sea por un momento más, sentir un segundo de su respiración sobre su rostro, percibir de nuevo sus manos sobre su piel.

—Te amo.

Dicho eso último, Jack la miró a los ojos, colocando sus manos grandes sobre sus mejillas ruborizadas, Angélica sintió que tocaba el cielo una vez más, bastaba con tenerlo cerca, para que sus piernas se convirtieran en flan, sus brazos temblaran, y sus labios, se entreabrieran, dándole acceso a los de él.

—Igual que yo—musitó en un susurro débil, tocándola con la yema de sus dedos—Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré.

Ahora sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los de ella, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, cerró los ojos, esperando poder sentir su boca, y su aliento chocando con su rostro.

— Ya me voy

Una vez la engaño, sin siquiera besarle un poco, se retiró de ahí, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bote, esta vez, nada ni nadie, podría detenerlo. Angélica, enfadada, le gritó. ¿Se abría enfadado por dejarla en la isla?, o, Por no haberle dado ese beso, que ella había esperado desde que combatió con él, cuando usurpó su identidad, para buscar una tripulación, en busca de la fuente de la juventud.

— ¡Jack! —Gritó Angélica enfadada, vio como Jack llegó al bote, empujándolo lejos d la orilla de la isla— ¡Esto no se ha terminado!, ¡Jack!

Jack empujo el bote, cayendo a horcadas sobre él, tomando los remos rápidamente, para comenzar a remar, y alejarse de la orilla lo más pronto posible, angélica desperdicio ese última bala que le había dado el, apuntando hacia su bote, desafortunadamente, la bala llego al mar, pero aun así, Jack levanto sus hombros, ante el impacto de la bala.

— ¡Fallaste! —gritó con satisfacción Sparrow, Angélica no podía acercarse mas, Jack estaba ya muy lejos de la orilla, dejándola abandonada de nuevo, en esa isla, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Sparrow!, ¡Eres malo!, ¡Malo como el demonio!

Jack seguía remando con fuerza, ignorando los gritos de Angélica, cada vez los escuchaba menos, al alejarse tanto.

El mar estaba tranquilo, Jack había dejado a Angélica en esa isla, porque sabía que ella se vengaría ante la muerte de su padre Barbanegra, no le convenía tenerla cerca, cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la isla, suspiró un poco, necesitaba un poco de aire, después a lo que se había enfrentado.

Recordó algo muy importante que no podía dejarlo atrás, navegó con ese pequeño bote hacia la orilla de otra isla, el atardecer comenzaba deslumbrar las olas, y sus luces, iluminando la arena.

Jack bajo con su bota de cuero, lanzando la soga al bote, caminando con sus ademanes de achispado, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus manos a un lado.

— ¡Gibbs! — Clamó Jack con asombro, pero a la vez, con un poco de tranquilidad—Mi buen pedazo de alcornoque, llegaste.

—Si—contestó Gibbs, recostado en un tronco grande, con sus patillas blancas, y el rostro lleno tierra.

Jack arqueo una ceja, todavía caminando hacia su viejo, y único amigo—Y, confió en que tuvimos una ganancia de nuestra aventura.

—Mira y llora—dijo Gibbs, señalando con su mano la pequeña botella en donde se encontraba el Perla Negra, todavía recostado, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber encontrado, Jack se hinco para poder apreciarla mejor, no cabía duda, amaba su barco, con la misma intensidad, en que amaba su sombrero, tenía que encontrar uno nuevo, había perdido el suyo.

—La brújula, me guio a ella.

— ¿Y los hombres que vigilaban la nave? —Preguntó Jack, todavía hincado fascinándose con su Perla Negra, Gibbs levanto ambas cejas, de igual manera se encontraba hincado, junto a su buen amigo Jack. Ambos observaban el Perla Negra con alegría, no fue fácil llegar hacia ella.

—Aplique la misma maniobra, que perfeccionamos en Nueva Guinea—Contestó Gibbs en un tono presuntuoso y sarcástico, bajando su mano hacia la arena, levantando un saco viejo y blanco—Era una pena, dejar toda una flota en el mar.

Jack sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Gibbs, mostrando sus dientes de oro y plata—Una pena, sí.

Tomó la botella en la que estaba su barco, levantándola a la altura de su barbilla, meneándola de un lado a otro, parecer no tenía ningún rasguño, eso estaba bien, acercó más su mirada hacia la botella, y se encontró con el mono de Barbossa "Jack" que se meneaba con una cuerda, y le rugió a Jack en sus ojos. Este salto del susto, frunciendo su nariz.

—Odio a ese mono.

— ¿Y el Perla?, ¿Alguna idea de cómo sacarlo? —Preguntó Gibbs mirando la botella y el corcho, Jack torció la boca pensativo, volteo a hacia su compañero fiel.

—Necesito una ballesta, un reloj de arena, tres cabras, una debe a aprender a tocar la trompeta, mientras otra hace esto—Vocifero el hombre de ojos marrones, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente, haciendo un gesto impresionado. Gibbs abrió sus ojos asombrado, al escuchar lo que le dijo.

—Se dé un hombre con una cabra—dijo Gibbs seguro de sus palabras.

—Perfecto, y yo puedo hacer esto—De nuevo izo esos ademanes agudos. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, deleitándose con la infinita puesta de sol que se encontraba en el horizonte, Gibbs llevaba el saco, cargándolo, recargándolo en su hombro, ¿Qué harían con todos esos navíos? , todavía no lo sabían, lo único que tendría que averiguar, era como regresar al perla e su tamaño normal, aunque para el capitán Jack Sparrow, no iba a ser nada difícil.

Gibbs miro a Jack por un segundo, con los rayos del atardecer iluminando su perfil Pirata, él estaba extrañado, conociendo a a su capitán, tuvo una oportunidad de vivir de por siempre, pero él se había negado, ¿Por qué?

—Jack…. —musito Gibbs su nombre, deseoso de respuestas, ante sus preguntas—Tengo que saber, tuviste los cálices, el agua, la lagrima, pudiste vivir tal vez por siempre.

—La fuente si te pone a prueba—dijo Jack, levantando su mano izquierda, explicándole el porqué de sus razones obvias, _¿Estas extrañado?_ —Mejor no saber en qué momento llega tu hora, cada migaja de tu ser, completo está escrito, en el infinito misterio del otro. Y quizá... —agregó a su explicación—Si viva por siempre. Descubridor de la fuente de la juventud.

Se detuvieron por un momento, Jack le sonrió fluidamente—No es mi decisión Gibbs, Pirata siempre seré, _¿Saby? _

El agua, deslíe la conciencia, una a una, empapa las imágenes, se agitan sus reflejos, tiemblan solo un estante sobre la herida. Su olor húmedo se percibía por todas partes, bruscamente, la tarde se había aclarado.

La mujer de cabellera dorada, ¿Qué hacía en medio de la lluvia?, solamente dejaba que sus gotas minuciosas le acariciaran su piel blanca y cremosa. Sus cabellos le rozaban su frente pequeña, escuchaba como las gotas chocaban contra los ventanales de cristal, como se deslizaban en él, poco a poco, hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Así se quería sentir ella, como la lluvia misma, deslizándose, hasta desaparecer en el mar. El cielo tenía un color gris intenso, no veía nubes, solamente estaba ese color desesperante, cubriendo el cielo, y los truenos agitaban su cuerpo.

Había pasado un día, sin saber nada de su padre, sin saber si estará muerto o no, sin saber si lo están torturando, ella estaba muy confundida desde esa noche en el baile del rey. No podía encontrar una respuesta de todas ellas, en cuanto chocaba espadas con ellos, no quisieron asesinarla cuando se enteraron, de que era la viva imagen de su padre, la miraron con un gesto sorprendido, como si al fin hubieran encontrado ese algo que habían buscado durante años.

_¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿Acaso ellos, conocían a mi Padre?, pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué mi Padre no quiso que supieran de mí?, ¿Qué me estabas ocultando padre? _

El sonido de las pisadas de muchos caballos se escuchaba por todo Port Royal, los habitantes cerraron puertas, ventanas, todo lo que pudiera estar al intemperie. Isabella, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que jamás escuchó el sonido de esos caballos, acercándose, cada vez más, y más. También, la resonancia de las botas de cuero, que traían puesta los soldados, junto con su tambaleo de armas, sosteniéndolas con dignidad, a su insignia.

Abrían bruscamente las puertas de la casa grande de un puntapié. Un caballo, con un color negro vivaz, su dueño con una capa grande, para cubrirle el cuerpo de la lluvia, su sombrero, y peluca blanca. Bajo del caballo con elegancia, sosteniendo con su mano derecha un bastón fino, sus manos tenían diferentes anillos. El bullido de las pisadas de cada uno de esos soldados era más fuerte.

Isabella seguía pensando en lo que sucedió esa noche, le rogaba a Dios que su padre estuviera vivo, no sabía nada de él, había mandado a muchos soldados a buscarlo, pero fue inútil, es como si el mundo se lo hubiera tragado pro siempre.

Tenía puesto un vestido casual, pero, todo húmedo, causa de la lluvia.

—Señorita Miller…—mencionó su nombre John en un tono suave, delicado, pero fuerte, a sus espaldas.

Isabella todavía tenía esa mirada temerosa, viendo hacia el suelo, el hombre se acercó hacia ella, al ver que esta seguía de pie, debajo de la lluvia. Volvió a mencionar su nombre, pero esta vez, un poco más fuerte. Escuchó su voz delicada, rozándole sus oídos húmedos, su voz la tranquilizaba mucho. Levantó la mirada, pero sin dirigirse a él.

—Solo por esta vez..., — musitó en un susurro frágil—Podrías llamarme por mi nombre.

John entreabrió sus labios al escuchar sus palabras débiles, trato de sonreírle lo mejor posible, llamándola por su nombre

—Isabella, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para el volviera.

Isabella sonrió para sí, al escuchar que de su fina voz, la llamara por su nombre, al parecer, la presencia de John era lo único que en ese momento ella necesitaba para resguardarse, ella levanto la cabeza, se acerco y parpadeo.

—En este momento estás haciendo algo, en permanecer aquí.

John le miro por un segundo, tan solo debajo de la lluvia, se seguía viendo igual, o más hermosa que antes. Él le coloco ambas manos sobre sus brazos, frotándoselos para darle un poco calor. Todas las cosas feas y rotas, todas las cosas agitadas y viejas. El llanto de un niño junto al camino, el crujido de una carreta cargada, los pasos duros del arador sobre el moho invernal, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, lo había estado desde siempre, le daba gracias al cielo, por tenerlo ahí, con ella, como siempre lo había hecho.

El ruido de los soldados que se escuchaban desde la costa, ahora estaban justo en donde ellos estaban, marchando con sus armas levantadas.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Isabella, John giro hacia sus espaldas, y vio como dos filas de soldados caminaban hacia ellos, deteniéndose en un último paso, colocando sus armas en el suelo. John e Isabella caminaron hacia allá, para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, lo cual fue un grave error.

— ¿Isabella Miller Lawrence? —Preguntó uno de los soldados, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, sin perder su buen porte, esta extrañada contestó ante la pregunta.

— ¿Si?

—Por medio de las órdenes, por parte de la corte de Inglaterra, en donde previamente, tenemos la aceptación del Rey, Jorge ll, queda usted, arrestada.

Uno de los guardias que se encontraban junto a ella, la tomaron de los brazos, jalándola con fuerza hacia así, colocándole las esposas fuertemente en sus muñecas.

— ¡¿Me pueden decir bajo que cargos? —exclamó fuertemente Isabella, tratando de evitar que le reforzaran las esposas, John trató de acercarse, pero los guardias le impidieron el paso con sus armas, lo cual a este no le importó, haciéndolas a un lado, colocándose al lado de Isabella.

— No—mascullo John— ¡No hay cargos!

—Me temo que sí, Joven Turner—dijo una voz a unos centímetros de ellos, mostrando su traje elegante, digno de un Lord, con una pañoleta rodeándole su cuello, dándole más elegancia a su porte, usaba un sombrero largo, cubriéndole su cabello nevudo. Su mirada era fija, pero sus ojos pequeños como dos aceitunas negras. Era un hombre alto, recargando su cuerpo en aquel bastón que sostenía con dignidad. Isabella, perpleja ante la situación, supo ene se instante de quien se trataba exactamente, era aquel hombre que había detestado cuando era una niña, era aquel hombre que la había acompañado en aquel risco cuando vio ese destello sobre el Océano, era aquel hombre, que incluso, sabia la canción que Isabella siempre cantó, cuando era una niña. Y ahora, estaba de nuevo ahí, parado justamente enfrente, de nuevo mirándola con esos ojos descarados.

— ¿Lord Conningham?

Él le brindó una sonrisa forzada a Isabella, en efecto, era Conningham. Isabella frunció sus labios y el gesto.

—Veo que no me ha olvidado Señorita Lawrence—Aun tenía esa voz áspera, rígida, pero como siempre, fingiendo toda elegancia y clase —Regrese de Inglaterra, poco antes de que diera la encantadora orden, de arrestarla.

—No tiene ningunos cargos sobre Isabella—dijo John, mientras se resistía ante la fuerza de los soldados.

— ¡Oh! —Clamó Conningham en un tono irónico, dando órdenes a su maestre, quien tenía la orden de arresto en sus manos—Los tengo joven Turner, tengo unos muy buenos cargos para arrestarla. ¿Maestre?

El maestre le dio la orden a Conningham, y este, se la dio a John. John el tomo en un arrebato de cólera, extendiéndola, las gotas de lluvia la habían corrido la tinta un poco, pero era legible todavía.

Isabella esperaba oír los cargos que la culpaban, su corazón latía a una velocidad acelerada, y sus piernas, se tambaleaban continuamente.

—Los cargos son por…. —guardó silencio un segundo, siguiendo las letras con su mirada, Isabella arqueo ambas cejas, esperando a que dijera la orden, este suspiro—Uno de los cargos por los cuales continuamente no pueden salvarse nunca, a menos de que ellos mismos acaben con su vida. Haber nacido bajo sangre de Piratería.

Aquello indigno a Isabella, las palabras de John, no podía asimilarlas bien en sus pensamientos— ¿Piratería? —Cuestionó Isabella completamente irritada, ante una orden que para ella, era estúpida— ¡Esto es una locura!, yo no tengo sangre Pirata, circulando por mis venas. ¡Usted lo sabe!

Conningham rio ante el gesto de impresión de Isabella, ¿Saberlo?, ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!, sabía perfectamente bien, lo que Isabella era ante la corte del Rey. John cerró sus ojos por un momento, inspirando hondamente.

Lord caminó hacia Isabella, teniéndola tan solo a unos centímetros— ¿Qué ocurre Señorita Lawrence?, ¿No soporta la idea de que en sus venas corra aquella sangre que usted se ha encargado de desaparecer a toda costa?, la ley impugna que todo aquel que se relacione con una persona de Piratería, de asociarse con una persona de Piratería, de nacer bajo la sangre de Piratería, será colgado hasta morir. Usted mejor que nadie, debe conocer esas leyes.

La respiración de Isabella se aceleró en un ritmo rápido, Lord Conningham sonrió brevemente, hincándose a la altura de las piernas de Isabella, esta se extrañó al verlo, el levanto su mirada, tomando los extremos de su vestido largo, y pesado.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo John enfadado, tratando e acercarse, pero los soldados lo hicieron para atrás de un golpe.

— ¿Me permite? —preguntó el Lord levantando el vestido de Isabella, lo rompió de un extremo, quedando al desnudo su torneado muslo derecho, en donde, justo al lado derecho del muslo, tenía aquella marca que podría identificar a todos los Piratas, una "P"

Isabella tenía la marca de una "P" en su muslo, Conningham se levantó, arrojando a un lado el extremo del vestido que había roto, para poder ver su marca.

_Aquella marca de la cual, mi padre me había dicho infinidad de veces, que no significaría nada, que siempre, seria yo una Inglesa, no una Pirata. A pesar de que estuve en la Bahía del Naufragio cuando era una niña, el no deseaba que yo corriera su mismo destino, fue por eso por el cual, pase dos años de mi vida en un convento, esperando cada día verlo entrar por esa puerta, y que me llevara lejos de ahí. El deseaba que yo fuera una dama, no una ladrona que naufragara el océano de puerto en puerto saqueando oro. _

Conningham curvo sus labios en una sonrisa satisfactoria, al parecer, el esperaba aquella escena desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Tenía muchos planes en mente, Isabella, estaba entre los más importantes de todos. Después de todo, esta partida de ajedrez, apenas y comenzaba.

—Me temo que el castigo es la Horca, ¡Llévensela!

Los guardias accedieron ante la orden del Lord, la tomaron de los brazos, llevándosela a la fuerza directo hacia los calabozos, en donde, Isabella jamás en su vida pensó, que diera a parar ahí, realmente era una ironía de la vida.

—Isabella—exclamó su nombre John Turner, aquel apellido ya había marcado la historia de la Piratería por siempre.

Conningham lo detuvo en un par de palabras—Yo diría, joven Turner, que no interviniera en las órdenes de la corte, o me veré obligado, a arrestarlo también, que créanme, estoy ansioso por hacerlo.

—No permitiré que la lleven a la horca—musito John a uno pocos centímetros de su rostro, este frunció el gesto deliberadamente, mirándolo con recelo.

—Aunque lo intente, su destino ya está escrito, y no habrá nada que lo pueda impedir.

John le dirigió una última mirada, y se retiró de ahí, dejando al Lord solo con su maestre.

Los guardias bajaban las infinitas escaleras hacia los calabozos, llevándose a Isabella, se acercaron a su celda, uno de ellos le quito las esposas, pero cuidándose de que esta no los atacara, ya que, siendo la hija de Don Rafael, sabía muy bien manejar la espada, incluso, le había ganado en un duelo, a su propio Padre.

Cuando se las retiraron, la empujaron hacia adentro, cerrando la celda muy bien. Uno de sus compañeros lo miro por un momento, sonriéndole enfrente de Isabella.

— ¡Que ironías da la vida! —Clamó el soldado hablando con su compañero, este le sonrió de igual manera—Aquella mujer que se encargaba de asesinar, a cual Pirata se le atravesara por su camino, ahora está en una misma celda en donde estuvieron ellos, esperando día, tras día, su último aliento.

Su compañero rio, camino hacia la celda, mirando su rostro con sus cejas arqueadas, y mirada fruncida—Tienes toda la razón, bienvenida al mundo de la ejecución, Isabella Miller Lawrence.

Los guardias caminaron hacia las escaleras que los llevarían lejos de los calabozos, Isabella tenía ambas manos en la celda, recargando su cabeza cansada en ella, se hinco por encima del piso sucio que estaba ahí.

La noche cayo repentinamente, dando paso a la luna, las nubes se podían observar desde la celda en la que estaba Isabella, estaba sentada al centro del cuarto, tranquila, con sus manos en sus muslos. Al lado de donde ella estaba, había otra celda, en donde había tres Piratas, llamando sin descanso, al perro que tenía las llaves en su boca. Uno de ellos tenía la mano alargada para tratar de alcanzar alguna parte del cuerpo de Isabella, pero esta no le ponía atención. Ella simplemente los veía, tenía más de cinco horas que llamaban a ese endemoniado animal, estirando su mano, con un pedazo de hueso que no tenía nada de carne, y que se los había dado los guardias para que se alimentaran un poco.

El canino seguía recostado lejos de ellos, ellos insistían.

—Ven, Perrito, Perrito—silbaba el Pirata con el hueso en su mano llamando al perro—Ven, vamos, ¿Quieres comer?, perrito, perrito.

—Hagan lo que hagan—dijo Isabella, tratando de que dejaran de hacer tal idiotez al llamar al cachorro—Le den lo que le den, el perro no se moverá.

—Ho, disculpe usted hermosa mujer, quien se ha encargado de asesinarnos a todos, esta vez a mí no me llevaran a la horca.

—Ven preciosa—dijo uno de ellos, con una mirada lasciva de lujuria, con sus dientes de plata, piel sucia, y ropas astrosas—Ven, eres hermosa, déjame tocarte.

Isabella giró su mirada de nuevo al centro, evitando cruzarla con la de ese Pirata lujurioso, escuchando todavía como llamaban al perro, exhalo un suspiro, tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, y negociar asuntos con aquel Lord, que le debía muchas explicaciones.

Vio como un guardia cayó de las escaleras hasta llegar de un golpe al piso, Isabella abrió sus ojos grandes al ver como había caído, miro hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron con John, quien le golpeo en la nuca con su espada, guardándosela de nuevo, John Turner, tenía una increíble agilidad con la espada, al igual que su padre.

Isabella sonrió al verle de nuevo, caminando hacia los barrotes— ¡John! — dijo su nombre Isabella entre sonrisas rezumas, este se acercó a los barrotes, tocándole sus dedos suaves que salían de ellos.

—Isabella.

—Me alegra tanto verte.

—Lo sé—contestó el joven de cabello oscuro y pecho inminente—A mí también, me alegro tanto de que estés bien. Vine a sacarte de aquí.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiono la decisión de John Isabella, quien tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de el—No John, es demasiado arriesgado, no quiero involucrarte en esto.

— ¿No lo entiendes?, no me pidas que me quede tranquilo, al verte caminando hacia la horca, no lo soportaría.

John trató de ponerse de pie, pero Isabella no lo dejo, jalándolo de su mano hacia debajo de nuevo—Ven conmigo—musitó la joven de ojos grandes, mirándolo fijamente, este se acercó hacia ella.

—Quitare estos abarrotes, para darte un abrazo fuerte.

John se levantó de un golpe, tomando una pequeña mesita de madera, quien la utilizó para poder jalar las rejas, y quitarlas de una buena vez, el ruido cuando cayeron se escucharon fuertemente, Isabella corrió a sus brazos para darle un abrazo, lo necesitaba en verdad.

—Vete—musitó John a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro—Los guardias han de haber escuchado el ruido de las rejas.

—Prométeme, que…me buscaras, y que estarás bien.

John la tomo de aquel rostro que el adoraba ver siempre, acariciándole una mejilla dulcemente, su piel cremosa era lo más bello que él pudiera acariciar—Te lo Prometo.


	6. Capitulo V: Volverán las Golondrinas

**N;A; ¡**Hola mis queridos amigos!, esta noche he subido otro capítulo de esta historia, en verdad deseo que la estén disfrutando mucho. Así como yo, disfruto y amo escribirla, los dejo con la lectura, disfruten este capítulo, que ha tenido muchas vueltas en mi cabeza de aba. :3

Atte: Lady Lidell

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

"**VOLVERAN LAS OSCURAS GOLONDRINAS" **

_La noche más oscura envolvió al cielo, mientras las olas Atlánticas rugieron, el mar excedía los límites de su dominio, sobre la tierra que tímidamente se retrae. _

_Aun no comprendía la insistencia de mi padre porque nos fuéramos lo antes posible, simplemente me tomo del brazo, me dijo que me colocara mi capa, era una noche fría, en donde la niebla vislumbraba todo camino, era de madrugada, la isla no emitía ningún sonido, solo el canto de la neblina oscura, que tapizaba el mar completo. _

—_Date prisa hija, que amanecerá pronto_—_me dijo mi padre que hablaba entre susurros discretos, yo simplemente lo observaba, y también, miraba la isla, y aquella fortaleza en donde había sido testiga, de cada batalla en donde se emprendían las espadas, y en donde el sonido de los cañones, era incitador. Me di media vuelta, antes de emprender nuestro camino, un caballo se encontraba ahí, nos llevaría a la costa, en donde nos esperaba un bote, con un pequeño farol, para iluminarnos el camino. _

— _Estamos dejando a un lado, el respeto que ellos te tienen, es que, ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti? _

_Todavía recuerdo la reacción de mi padre, me miro frenéticamente, apenas y podía distinguir sus ojos de la intensa niebla que habitaba en ese día, me tomo por los hombros y dijo:_

—_Si perder el respeto ante la corte, implica alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, entonces lo hare. _

—_Los estaríamos condenando_—_alegue en un tono enfadada hacia mi padre, el se dio media vuelta. _

—_Bell_—_dijo_—_No puedo arriesgarme a que tengas el mismo destino que yo, ya una vez corriste peligro, no volverá a suceder. El océano está lleno de interminables misterios, y en cada uno de ellos, existe un riesgo. Es por eso que estarás un tiempo en España, en un convento. _

_Supuse que en ese instante, las palabras sobraban, opte por guardar silencio, después de todo, no podría convencer a mi padre de lo contrario, me subió al caballo con cuidado, poco después el también se trepo en el, antes de partir, vi como mi padre observaba la isla, y de un segundo a otro, escuche el relinchido del caballo, y sus pasos, alejándonos de ahí. _

_Y, lo peor es que, jamás comprendí el porqué esa insistencia de mi padre._

OOO

Isabella observaba cada esquina de los calabozos, a esos mismos sucios, desapacibles, en donde muchos de esos hombres a los que ella se encargaba de casarlos, habían permanecido hincados, sentados, acostados en ese suelo sucio, por muchas horas, ni un solo bocado para saciar su hambre, lo único que les daban, eran sobras, según ella, eso eran lo que se merecían, incluso desistía de darles tan siquiera sobras, si no morirían en los calabozos, morirían de hambre.

Día tras día, bajaba a los calabozos, los miraba a los ojos, cada uno, pensando en cómo escapar lo más pronto posible de ahí, alguna vez en su vida, había cantado una canción que se le quedaría en sus pensamientos por siempre, una canción terriblemente peligrosa, que los Piratas conocían a la perfección, y la que ella había cantado desde que era una niña.

Una vez se había cantado esa canción, la mujer de piernas torneadas conocía muy bien el significado de esta, llevaba al pie de la letra las ordenes que le había dicho el rey, cada mañana, y tardes, practicaba cuatro horas diarias con su espada, algunos soldados se atrevían a retarla, pero todos los derribaba, tenía astucia, su padre se había encargado de enseñarle a manejar a la perfección la espada, desde los cinco años, y conforme esta pequeña creciera, comenzaría a manejar armas de fuego, y a perfeccionar una excelente puntería.

Isabella Miller, no podría evitar sentir, esa fuerte atracción hacia los Piratas, había crecido con la idea de que, eran sus aliados, hasta que su padre misteriosamente la llevo lejos de esa isla, en la que ella recordaba perfectamente bien "La isla del Naufragio" en donde su padre, "Don Rafael" tomaba uno de esos nueve asientos.

Creció con ideas religiosas, al criarse en un convento, donde dejo de ver a su padre por casi dos años, tiempo después, Rafael se entero de que ella había escapado de ese convento, no cavia la menor duda, su espíritu de libertad la llamaba, Rafael entendió que nunca podría tenerla entre cuatro paredes nada más.

Para ella él era lo único que la hacía sentir mejor en ese momento, era pensar en el, adoraba sentirlo cerca suyo, mirarle aquellos ojos hechizadores,.

De algo Isabella estaba segura, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle sus sentimientos, no sabía cuándo era el momento preciso para hacerlo.

Aquella noche en la que ella estaba atrapada en los calabozos, John había llegado para sacarla de ahí, él sabía perfectamente bien sus propósitos, y estaba dispuesto a recorrer peligros, contar de estar a su lado.

—Prométeme, que…me buscaras, y que estarás bien—musito a unos centímetros de su rostro, John la tomo de aquel rostro que el adoraba ver siempre, acariciándole una mejilla dulcemente, su piel cremosa era lo más bello que él pudiera acaricia.

—Te lo Prometo.

Isabella le miro por última vez, sonriéndole apaciblemente, levantó los extremos de su vestido arruinado, y corrió directo hacia las escaleras que la llevarían arriba, John simplemente la observo cómo se iba, en la buscaría, de eso no cabría la menor duda.

¿A dónde se dirigiría Isabella esta vez?, los rayos de la luna iluminaban la grande habitación, en donde se encontraba Everett Conningham, las gotas de cera, se resbalaban en las orillas de los cándelos de oro fino, los destellos de las llamas iluminaban toda la habitación, dándole un color tenue, y rojizo.

Al lado, se encontraba un mapa grande, pintado a mano, desde la ventana se podía observar el movimiento de Port Royal, Connigham estaba de pie enfrente de ella, mirando la noche oscura y eterna. El sonido de los barcos que navegaban a esa hora, lo relajaba un poco, había al centro un escritorio grande, en donde tenía todo tipo de órdenes de aprensión, pautas, entre otras cosas más.

Tenía ambas manos descansándolas atrás de su espalda, mirando hacia arriba, debió suponer desde un principio, que la hija de Rafael, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no aun después de haberse enterado de la realidad.

Él sonrió para sí, pudo percibir un olor femenino, pero con un toque de humedad en su piel, no se giró para ver quién era, continuo mirando hacia la ventana, hablando a sus espaldas.

—Debí suponer…—se calló por un minuto, y luego continuo hablando—Que unas simples rejas no la detendrían, ¿O me equivoco?

El olor de la piel húmeda de Isabella, se podía percibir desde donde él estaba, un olor tan dulce, pero a la vez agresivo, era difícil de ignorar, en efecto, Isabella estaba justo detrás de la puerta grande, esperando el momento preciso para entrar, pero este la descubrió antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, no sintió miedo, ahora estaba más segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Supuso usted bien, Lord—declaró Isabella, colocándose de pie frente a las velas encendías, las llamas de estas, iluminaron su rostro denso, y liso.

Conningham se giró a verla, con la mirada tranquila, todavía teniendo sus manos en su espalda. —Debo saber, que ha venido con un objetivo ¿no?

—Espero podamos llegar a un acuerdo—dijo Isabella, caminando lentamente hacia el Lord, este de igual manera caminó hacia ella, pero no espero que la punta de una espada, le presionara el cuello con fuerza, tragó saliva antes de sentir la espada en su cuello, su mirada continuaba tranquila.

—Espero que sí—Contestó fluidamente, todavía sintiendo la punta en su yugular, Isabella tenía un gesto serio, sostenía la espada con su mano derecha, guiándolo hacia el escritorio. Esta se detuvo, viéndolo fijamente, no dejaría que se fuera sin antes, contestarle unas preguntas— ¿Viene a pedir las pautas de su perdón?

Preguntó el hombre de traje elegante, sin dejar de mirarla. Esta frunció el gesto deliberadamente. Soltando una risa corta.

—No necesito su perdón para poder salvarme, Vine porque tengo preguntas, siendo usted el único que puede proporcionarme unas respuestas.

—La escucho—dijo Lord viendo su mano, esperando que la punta no se clavara en su cuello, Isabella bajo la presión de la espada, pero no se la había quitado todavía.

—Usted sabía que yo tenía esa marca en mi pierna, ¿Cómo lo supo?

El izo un paso hacia atrás—Esas son preguntas de las cuales, no tengo intención de dar ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca Lord? —Preguntó Isabella, volviendo a presionar la punta de su espada en su cuello delgado—No ganara nada con buscar la fuente de la juventud, esa fuente fue destruida por los españoles, no creo que unos escombros le sirva de algo.

Conningham sonrió para sí, con una sonrisa irónica, sin dejar de mirar a Isabella, ¿Fuente de la juventud? Se preguntaba el Lord con ademanes de déspota, en verdad, ese no era el punto que le importaba, Isabella sabía perfectamente bien que él buscaba algo, el problema aquí era, averiguar que era ese algo que él buscaba.

—Se equivoca Señorita Miller—Contestó Conningham, dándole sus verdaderos motivos de todo ese asunto—Yo aspiro más que poseer simple juventud eterna, a causa de los años de otro. Si la fuente no me intereso cuando la buscaban los españoles, ahora menos me interesara, sabiendo que está destruida. Hay tesoros incluso más valiosos que esa fuente, en estos mares.

Isabella frunció el gesto, ¿Tesoros más valiosos que la misma fuente de la juventud?, la joven de ojos turquesa lo dudaba, pero al darse cuenta, de la insistencia del Lord, tal vez, pudiera decir la verdad. Arqueo ambas cejas sin dejar de presionar la espada en su garganta.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Preguntó Isabella ardiente de curiosidad, este al principio ignoró la pregunta de su susodicha, se giró a mirar de nuevo la luna en su exquisito apogeo, volviéndole la mirada a Isabella.

Conningham se movió hacia su escritorio, haciendo a un lado todas esas pautas, y ordenes que tenia sobre de él. Isabella lo siguió con su espada, cuidando de que no se escapara de ella. Frunció sus labios y cejas. Entreabriendo su boca.

—Últimamente…. —dijo el Lord, seguro de sus palabras hacia la joven de cabellera castaña clara—Han desaparecido infinidad de navíos de Inglaterra, en mar abierto, sin razón alguna—hizo una pausa momentánea—Suponemos que es ese vil Pirata que lleva buscando toda la flota naval. "Jack Sparrow"

Isabella abrió sus ojos impresionada al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, hacia tantos años que no lo escuchaba desde que se marcho con su padre lejos de la isla del naufragio. En realidad, poco le interesaba, se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca cuando lo conoció cuando eran jóvenes.

Compartieron pocas cosas juntos, no más que una pelea corta de espadas, y conversaciones de coqueteos molestos por parte de él, en realidad, le impresiono que todavía estuviera vivo. Sabía que era un chico ingenioso, en donde se las arreglaría de cualquier manera para escapar de cualquier atentado.

— ¿Jack Sparrow a dicho? —Cuestionó Isabella extrañada ante las palabras del Lord, este sonrió de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamo no impresionado Conningham, pensando en que si ella lo conocía, le miro fijamente a los ojos turquesa— Lo conoce, ¿No es cierto? —le preguntó, deseoso de una respuesta rápida, esta negó con la cabeza continuamente.

—En realidad, tengo muy pocos recuerdos sobre el—Contestó Isabella ante la pregunta del Lord, el fingió una risa absurda, dando un paso hacia atrás, para no sentir la punta de la espada tan cerca de su garganta.

—Pero lo conoció, en alguna parte de su vida pasada—dijo tranquilo—Jack Sparrow tiene algo que es mío, una pertenencia que pienso quitarle…—se detuvo—Un barco.

— ¿Un barco? —Preguntó Isabella, todavía con esa mirada de asombro ante la explicación de Lord Conningham, este asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, tráigame ese barco Señorita Lawrence, y considérese perdonada.

Isabella frunció el gesto premeditadamente, presionando de nuevo la punta de su espada con fuerza en su garganta, este izo su cabeza hacia atrás, cuidando que no le cortara la cabeza.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que le ayudare con esto? —dijo Isabella en un tono de enfado.

—Porque…—manifestó Lord, tragando saliva de nuevo—Tengo entendido que usted va en busca de aquellos que atacaron el baile del rey, en busca de su padre.

La mujer miro hacia el suelo por unos segundos, impactada ante sus palabras, ¿Cómo sabia que ella buscaba aquel navío que ataco esa noche, en la que estuvo con su padre?, mas preguntas sin respuesta alguna.

—Ya le dije que no necesito su perdón para salvarme—Contestó Isabella, todavía enfada ante lo sucedido, Isabella camino dos pasos hacia atrás, el vio como ella se acercaba cada vez más hacia la ventana, la detuvo al hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Irá en busca de ese Pirata? —Pregunto Conningham, satisfecho de sus palabras hacia la hija del coronel, esta se acercó rápidamente con la espada, con una mirada amenazadora.

—No iré en busca de Jack Sparrow—Contestó Isabella rápidamente, aunque no estuviera segura de ello, este sonrió irónicamente, como siempre lo había hecho.

— ¿A no?, ¿En busca de su padre entonces?, ese navío, me pertenece, y lo quiero de vuelta.

Dicho esto último, Isabella no dejaba de amenazarlo con la espada, dando pasos continuamente hacia atrás, hasta que por fin, salió de la habitación de donde estaba el, se quedó de pie ahí, justo al lado del mapa grande que se encontraba divinamente pintado a mano, miro la ventana por un momento, haciendo un gesto de satisfacción.

Para pensar de él, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, tal y como lo había pensado antes de regresar a Port Royal.


	7. Capitulo VI: Entre búsquedas y un Puerto

_**N;A; ¡Hola Lectores! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que sus comentarios, y reacciones, sirven para que esta historia continúe, gracias de nuevo, les dejo el capítulo VI ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**"ENTRE BÚSQUEDAS Y UN PUERTO" **

_Jack Sparrow es una rara especie, un hombre que sin duda alguna, ha sabido perecer en este mundo, en tan poco tiempo, supo ganar mi completa displicencia, conocerlo desde jóvenes, en la isla del Naufragio, en gran parte no fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, después de todo, compartimos conocimientos en esgrima, aunque sus coqueteos eran molestos, en ese tiempo, me dolía aceptar que su compañía no era por completo molesta para mi, si bien, en algunas ocasiones era encantador. Escasas situaciones. _

_En realidad se como engañarme a mi misma, desde que mi padre y yo huimos de la isla del Naufragio, y fuimos a Inglaterra, corrían rumores sobre él, siempre que habría la ventana cada mañana, oía como los mercaderes hablaban de el, y de sus travesías continuas. _

_Me sorprende que todavía este vivo, después de buscar la fuente de la juventud, el sí que es un pirata con bastante suerte, y ahora, después de muchos años sin verlo, tendré que encaminarme en su búsqueda, porque solo encontrándolo, podre saber que me ocultaba mi padre, y también, sabré quienes fueron los piratas que atacaron el baile del rey, esa noche. _

_Jack Sparrow, de nuevo, una vez más, tendremos que cruzarnos, aunque me pesa la idea de buscarlo, tengo que hacerlo, ni siquiera sé cómo es ahora, buscare la manera de identificarlo, aunque no será nada difícil. Padre, una vez más, me encaminare a una travesía, te buscare, y Jack Sparrow me será de gran ayuda para llegar a ti, y por aquel barco, que quiere Lord Everett Conningham. _

Se puso una ropa con la que pudiera estar cómoda, con un pantalón negro, botas de cuero de igual manera negras, que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas, un cinturón grande le rodeaba su torneada cintura, una camisa blanca holgada de los brazos, con un pronunciado escote en el pecho, que adornaba, colocándose un collar con una piedra pequeña que le llegaba hasta sus pechos, un saco negro de acuerdo a su figura, que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos, un chaleco color azul rey, alrededor de su pecho tenía colocado la funda de su espada, y por último, su sombrero negro con una pluma atrás que le resaltaba sus ojos claros.

Así es como la joven se sentía cómoda, odiaba usar esos vestidos, no se podía mover con ellos. Vestida como debería de ser, camino por el puerto de Port Royal, buscando pistas para encontrar a ese Pirata, de una buena vez.

— ¿Jack Sparrow? —Cuestionó desagradablemente un mercadero, mientras acomodaba unas sogas entre sus manos—Ese desgraciado me debe doce chelines.

Isabella continuo buscando por el puerto, un poco información le seria de útil.

—Murió, o eso es lo que oí.

—Lo colgaron en Singapur, se lo merecía.

¡Vaya! Que todas las personas a las que le pregunto por él, no supieron darle una información definida, y concreta. La doncella Miller vio a un hombre que estaba acomodando una soga con fuerza, de tez negra, ojos grandes y cabello largo, negro, y sucio, que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

— ¿Buscas a Jack Sparrow linda? —preguntó el hombre de tez negra, cortando las cuerdas con sus manos llenas de cicatrices a causa de la navaja—No se ha sabido nada de él, desde que fue en busca de la fuente de la juventud…..aunque…hay un lugar en donde tal vez, podrías encontrarlo—Se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Isabella con esos ojos grandes, pupilas rojizas y cansadas. Pronuncio aquel lugar en donde siempre estaba Jack Sparrow, en donde seguramente lo encontraría, en donde, se llenaba de mujeres por doquier. —**"Tortuga" **

— ¿Tortuga? —se preguntó Isabella a sí misma, una vez más, había escuchado que ese era un puerto Pirata, antes, nunca se hubiera atrevido a poner un pie ahí, pero le urgía encontrarlo, no había otra manera de hacerlo.

—Sí, preciosa, Tortuga.

OOO

Se había golpeado en soles, nada se acopla aquí, viento suave del mar, viento de las leves alas, azulmente, silenciosas, y azulmente, solitarias. Anónimos pasajero, fugaz en todos los puertos, en las misteriosas selvas, y en las grutas oceánicas.

El roce sobre su frente tiene la misma eficacia de la luna entre sus ruinas, de los óleos en las llagas y de las claves que aflojan el cordaje de las arpas, su freso soplo arena, la exaltación de su alma por volverse a subir en un barco, aunque oliera a cadáveres de pescados.

Él se ocultó demasiado pronto, poco después de que Isabella haya hablado con los mercaderos de Port Royal, encontró a uno que le dijo, que la llevaría a tortuga, esta aceptó cordialmente, después de todo, necesitaba una nave, y no sabía por el momento como conseguirla.

El hombre de tez negra se encontraba en la Proa de su pequeña nave, junto a Isabella, quien miraba desde esa distancia pobre, la orilla de Tortuga. A pesar de que la noche era en lo extremo oscura, se podía observar muchas luces desde esa distancia.

_Con que esa es la isla Tortuga, jamás había pisado puertos Piratas, al decir verdad, sigo sintiendo la misma repulsión, incluso, se mi misma. _

El barco se detuvo a la orilla, todos los tripulantes que se encontraban en el barco, bajaron rápidamente hacia Tortuga, Isabella fue la última que bajo de todos ellos.

Sus botas de cuero negras, pisaron el puerto Pirata del que tanto había escuchado hablar, en la boca de las personas, sus oídos pudieron estallar en un segundo, ante el ruido ensordecedor que tenía, música por doquier, veía a cada paso que daba, un ebrio pasar, con su botella de Ron en la mano, en esa mano sucia, llena de mugre.

Ron, Ron por todas partes, incluso en el suelo había Ron derramado, si ella no tenía cuidado, se podía resbalar, no solamente pasaban un Pirata ebrio, si no varios al mismo tiempo, unos estaban recargados uno del otro, tomando hasta el fondo de la botella.

Otros, estaban tirados en el suelo, pero siempre con una botella vacía en la mano, ¿Estaban muertos?, habían barriles que le hacían un agujero con su espada, y comenzaban a tomar del mismo barril, sin siquiera servirse en una copa.

_¡Dios mío!, ¡Hay piratas ebrios por todas partes! _

De algo estaba segura Isabella, ninguno de ellos estaba bien de sus pensamientos, no le podía hablar a ninguno, ni siquiera se podían mantener en pie, uno se le había acercado a Isabella, pero se desmayó enfrente de ella, cayendo a sus pies. Esta camino, sin pisarlo, pero su grande saco pasó por encima del Pirata ebrio.

Isabella desvió la mirada, y vio como otros estaban llenos de mujeres, mujeres que tenían un aspecto vulgar, y ordinario. Sonriéndoles felices a los hombres, igual, hasta las mujeres tenían sus tarros de Ron sosteniéndolos en sus manos, igualmente, ebrias, tan ebrias como los hombres.

Isabella abrió sus ojos de impresión, al ver tal lugar, disparos escuchaba por doquier, ¿De dónde provenían? No sabía, como los Piratas estaban ebrios, comenzaban a disparar sus armas a lo estúpido. Isabella tenía que agachar su cabeza, percatándose, de que ninguna bala le diera.

Vio a dos mujeres con vestidos, en extremo vulgares, una tenía su cabello de color rubio intenso, otra, su cabellera era rojiza, tan rojiza, como una manzana, sus vestidos eran del mismo color que su cabello, hablaban con dos Piratas que al parecer, todavía estaban un poco sobrios.

Suspiro fuertemente, caminando hacia esas dos señoritas, esquivando continuamente a los hombres ebrios, y los que caían al suelo desde una altura alta, se acercó lo demasiado como para hablarles de una buena vez.

—Disculpen, ¿Señoritas?

Estas voltearon al mismo tiempo, mirando a Isabella de reojo. _¡Cuánto maquillaje tienen estas mujeres!, y yo me quejo de lo que me pongo, ¿Cómo respiran? _

— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono la mujer de cabello rojizo intenso, en un tono descortés— ¿Quieres trabajar aquí linda?, lo siento, pero ya estamos completas.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Isabella fuertemente, llamando su atención de nuevo—No es eso a lo que vine, en realidad busco al Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Ambas se miraron equitativamente, con sus brazos recargados en sus cinturas, Isabella noto la mirada de frustración cuando escucharon ese nombre.

— ¿Jack Sparrow? —preguntó la del cabello rubio, con ademanes vulgares e irónicos, y riendo fuertemente, su compañera continuo hablando, de nuevo, mirando de reojo a Isabella.

—No te hagas ilusiones con el niña—dijo la mujer de rostro maquillado en extremo, y labios rojos, tratando de romper las ilusiones que ellas mismas, creyeron al ver que pregunto por él.

—Sí—Interrumpió bruscamente a la otra, con una sonrisa satisfecha—Él ya me tiene a mí, y me dijo que me quería.

Al escuchar eso, su compañera la miro desde arriba abajo, con una mirada fruncida— ¡No es cierto! —Exclamó en un tono de cólera, y desprecio—Él me dijo que a mí me quería. Y que me iba a dar un paseo por su grande barco.

— ¡Eres una sucia perra mentirosa!

¡Bien!, al menos la joven de ojos turquesa ya tenía una pista acerca del Capitán Jack Sparrow, ¡Era un estúpido mujeriego!, en realidad no le extrañaba, por la manera en que coqueteaba con ella cuando eran jóvenes.

Gritó en un estado de Cólera la mujer de vestido rojo, tomándola de su cabello, la otra, de igual manera la tomo de sus cabellos, jalándoselos continuamente, dos mujeres peleándose, la única función de circo que le faltaba ver a Isabella.

Al ver que estas se estaban peleando, Isabella se dio media vuelta, arqueando ambas cejas de impresión, las dejo ahí, jalándose los cabellos una de la otra.

Esta decidió entrar al bar que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, en cuanto abrió las puertecillas, se encontró con más ebrios, pero esta vez, pero que allá afuera. Decidió no mirarlos, caminaba lentamente, girando su cabeza en direcciones opuestas, habían unos músicos que tocaban felizmente sus instrumentos, con mucha rapidez.

Sería imposible preguntarle a cada uno de ellos, si lo habían visto, y ella no lo conocía, no sabía cómo era su físico, se encamino a preguntarle a uno que tenía una botella en su mano, bebiendo hasta que las gotas se derramaran por sus camisas, y hasta que escupieran de tanto Ron.

Isabella le preguntó, pero este no le prestó atención, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba al lado de él, entonces Isabella susurro para sí misma.

—Estoy rodeada de estúpidos, ebrios, y viles Piratas.

Uno de ellos se le cayó la botella de Ron, pero el otro la recogió, bebiendo de ella, lo cual le molesto al otro en potencia.

— ¡Oye! —gritó el Pirata, sin poder ocultar su aliento a Alcohol— ¡Esa es mi botella de Ron!

— ¡No es cierto! —le contestó el otro, bebiendo de nuevo de la botella.

— ¿! Me estás diciendo estúpido! ¡¿Estúpido?

— ¡Tranquilo Marino! —le contestó otro que se le aventó, tirándolo de la silla de madera, en un segundo, todos comenzaron a golpearse, uno tomo una silla, rompiéndola encima de la espalda de otro, la música continuaba, pero esta vez más rápida que antes.

El bar se convirtió en un completo circo, lanzándose las botellas de cristal, Isabella se agacho rápidamente, para que una botella no le diera en la cara.

Los que estaban arriba, lanzaban a uno desde esa distancia, las mujeres vulgares corrían lejos de ahí gritando, pero, en su estado de ebriedad, también se caían al suelo.

Golpes, Disparos, botellas de Ron vacías chocando en las paredes, había de todo en ese lugar, a uno lo habían tirado de la mesa, fue un milagro que no se haya enterrado la botella en su rostro.

Isabella veía enfrente de sus ojos, como se golpeaban con fuerza, y lo peor de todo, es que lo hacían por una estupidez, otros, los músicos usaban sus mismos instrumentos para golpearse, haciéndolos pedazos en los rostros de los Piratas ebrios.

Isabella, ya estaba realmente harta de esa situación.

—Estoy harta de esta porquería—Susurró Isabella enfadada, mientras se encimaba en una mesa que estaba todavía de pie, sacando su arma, apuntando hacia arriba, no dudo ni un segundo en dispararla, ante el disparo de Isabella, todos se detuvieron, unos que estaban a punto golpearse se detuvieron, el disparo calló por completo el escándalo que habitaba ahí, todos la miraron equitativamente.

Isabella bajo el arma— ¡Escuchen! —Gritó en un tono acelerado la mujer de sombrero negro, con la mirada seria, mirándolos a todos— ¡Estoy buscando al Capitán Jack Sparrow!, ¡¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios esta?

— ¿Buscas al Capitán Jack Sparrow? —dijo una voz áspera, secante, y ruda. Que se había escuchado entre toda la multitud, y había destacado también. Una voz de la cual, se incrusto débilmente en los oídos de Isabella, incitándola a girar su mirada, encontrando la persona con esa voz vacía, y fuerte que le había contestado.

¿De quién era esa voz tan tan fuera de lo normal? En donde en cada tono de ella, se percibía el misterio, lugobridad, y curiosidades. Isabella lo busco entre la multitud, y lo encontró sentado en una mesa, sosteniendo con su mano plegada el tarro con una gran cantidad de Ron en él, en su mano se podía ver tres anillos grandes e impactantes.

Junto con su sombrero grande, con una extensa Pluma. El sombrero no le permitía ver a Isabella, su rostro.

— ¿Quién es usted?


	8. Capitulo Vll: Oda a la Melancolia

**N;A: **_Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo este capitulo, a partir de este capítulo, comienza lo que es la verdadera trama, aquí comienza a tener color todo, quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios, muchas gracias, en verdad, gracias a ellos puedo continuar con la historia._

_Me mandaron un mensaje privado diciéndome ¿Y Jack Sparrow?, *riendo* tranquilos amigos, que el capitán Jack Sparrow, falta poco para que de su aparición y nos encante con sus locuras. Espero disfruten el capitulo, y recuerden decirme su opinión._

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**"ODA A LA MELANCOLIA"**

El sol iluminaba los siete mares en su encanto apogeo, su reflejo se podía observar en él, a lo lejos, navegaba un barco monumental, recorriendo el océano con tranquilidad, sus velas se movían al ritmo del viento, se podría decir que el viento estaba de su lado.

La proa era enorme, con sus detalles de madera fina e ilustrada, y la bandera de Inglaterra al viento, moviéndose con todo orgullo, había tripulantes ingleses que caminaban e un lado a otro, cargando barriles y demás cosas. Dos guardias estaban en la proa, peleándose con disgusto, no solo ellos, sino también los demás, estaban hablando enfurecidos, con sus sombreros puestos.

Los soldados Ingleses había algo a lo que le deberían temer en todo el mundo, el Océano, ¿Por qué habría una patria llena de orgullo, tenerle miedo al mar?, muchos de sus compañeros, y navíos también, han desaparecido a mar abierto. ¿La razón?, no la sabían, las razones se habían agotado para ellos, al escuchar los rumores, de que se habían hundido en lo más profundo del Océano, tenían un miedo rotunda a navegar en mar abierto.

Por eso discutían ambos soldados, solamente habían escuchado las historias en boca de otros marineros, ¿Serian rumores?, en realidad no, ya que habían desaparecido demasiados, se podría considerar como una verdad. Se decía que era un fantasma mujer en venganza de que su esposo se ahogó en el mar, otros, decían que era una bestia enorme que los asesinaba sin piedad.

Ambos peleaban por defender sus ideas, empujándose unos a otros— ¡No! —Exclamó el guardia, sosteniendo con sus mano el sombrero, impidiendo que las brisas del mar lo empujaran—Debemos volver a tierra, aquí moriremos todos, vendrá por nosotros la bestia del mar.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó otro, con sus ademanes de hombre sabio, los demás solamente continuaban discutiendo, ¿Sera porque sentía el aliento de la muerte en sus cuellos? —No es ninguna bestia, es la esposa del marinero que se ahogó, ¡Busca venganza!

— ¡Todos ustedes son unos incrédulos! —Vociferó otro con fuerza, esperando a que estos lo escucharan. El capitán de la nave, estaba dentro del barco, firmando unos papeleos, cuando escuchó el escándalo, afuera en la proa, arqueo ambas cejas extrañado, preguntándose en sus adentros, ¿Qué estará pasando?

Dejo su pluma en el bote de tinta, para que reposara mejor, abrió las puertecillas del barco, encontrándose que con ese escándalo, viendo como sus tripulantes peleaban entre sí, y se gritaban fuertemente, ¡Caray!, hasta las bestias más profundas del Océano escucharían esos gritos.

— ¡¿Qué es este escándalo? — gritó el capitán, mirándolos a todos por igual, después, suspiró—Si van a matarse, háganlo afuera del barco.

Los demás guardias se echaron a reír ante el sarcasmo de su capitán, uno acomodo su sombrero, de acuerdo a su cabeza, mirando a su capitán—No es eso señor—contestó, haciendo un gesto sensato y severo—Debemos tocar puerto lo antes posible.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí extrañados, el capitán frunció el gesto, con su peluca blanca, mirándolo distantemente— ¿Por qué?

—El espíritu de la mujer señor…—continuo otro, sin el debido permiso para hablar, este lo escuchó atentamente—Está buscando venganza porque su esposo se ahogó, y ahora, hundirá nuestro barco, como lo hizo con los otros.

El barullo entre ellos comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez, gritando más que antes, el capitán se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza, ante las necedades de sus tripulantes.

— ¡No Capitán! —Discutió entre gritos otro soldado, colocándose enfrente de todos, girando su cuerpo, continuamente—Sera mejor que le lancemos comida a la bestia, ¡Así se calmara! —Le gritó en su rostro a su otro compañero, en un segundo, todos se comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, el Capitán los miro descontento, abriendo sus ojos de impresión.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó el capitán con fuerza, el barullo se calmó—Son una bola de incrédulos, son solo rumores, nada nos pasara en mar abierto, no podemos ir a puerto, así que déjense de tonterías, y vuelvan a sus puestos, que el mar no nos ara da….

Poco antes de que el confiado capitán, pudiera terminar su frase, sintieron como el barco se detuvo con fuerza, tambaleándose las velas, junto con la bandera de Inglaterra. Todos se sostuvieron de los barandales del barco, extrañados, corrieron directo hacia la proa, habían pensado que el barco, golpeo algo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó uno de ellos, todavía sosteniéndose de los barandales, un guardia se asomó para ver el mar, asegurando, que lo que había pasado, había sido un simple arrecife.

—De seguro golpeamos un arrecife—contestó, tranquilo y completamente seguro de sus palabras, los demás no estaban seguros de ello, otro arqueo ambas cejas, mirando el océano más de cerca, algo no andaba bien, comenzó a moverse muy rápido.

— ¿Qué le ocurre al mar? —Los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados y sus labios secos ante el terrible miedo que sentía, otro se acercó a mirarlo, al verlo, de primera vista, lo veía normal, pero, pudo observar cómo comenzó a picarse demasiado, de un momento a otro, ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?

El barco se deslizaba de un lado hacia otro, bruscamente, el capitán trataba de no preocuparse demasiado, o pondría nerviosos a sus tripulantes, el viento extremadamente cambio, hacia otra dirección. Se escuchaba como el barco crujía, provocando un ruido aterrador.

—Tranquilos—dijo el capitán, sosteniéndose de los barandales—De seguro el arrecife que golpeamos era muy grande.

Pero estos no estaban tranquilos, sentían cada vez más fuerte el mar, sentían como en cualquier momento su barco se voltearía, un eco estruendoroso se pudo escuchar de bajo de los mares, provocando que los nervios de todos, se apoderaran de su cuerpo, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero esta vez, se sentía diferente al que ellos estaban acostumbrados, las velas perdieron el rumbo, ¿Qué está pasando?

El capitán estaba enfrente de un soldado, que abrió sus ojos de un golpe, al ver de lejos, algo que jamás sus ojos mortales había presenciado, este, con las piernas temblándole, señalo con su mano hacia el horizonte, el capitán volteo extrañado, encontrándose con una ola inmensa, que se dirigía al barco, aquella ola del mar, provocaba sombra ante el sol, de lo grande que era, ¿Sería un tsunami?, no, jamás habían visto tal cosa, el capitán toco una campana rápidamente, sin dejar de ver a ese monstruo que continuaba con rapidez.

— ¡Cambien de rumbo! —gritó el capitán con fuerza, sin dejar de tocar la campana, todos los soldados se movieron, otros, se subieron a las velas, para que estas recibieran mejor el viento, pero era inútil, el capitán corrió hacia el timón, girándolo a trescientos sesenta grados, hasta atorarlo, el timón no soportaría tanta presión, las manos del capitán no dejaban de temblar, la luz del sol se había desvanecido, al ver a ese monstruo, que solamente era agua, que cada vez, estaba ,más cerca de ellos. Trataba de girar el barco en una dirección opuesta, pero le fue inútil, el viento no estaba a su favor, de hecho, la brisa se había convertido en un vendaval endemoniado, uno de los soldados, que se encontraba arriba, en una vela, lo arrastró consigo el huracán, El viento lo controlaba el mismísimo demonio, el mar, los mismísimos muertos.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría?, el barco no podía alejarse de aquella ola, que cada vez, tapaba más la luz del sol.

— ¡El viento se ha puesto en nuestra contra capitán! —Gritó uno con fuerza, mirando como el barco estaba, más cerca de ese monstruo del océano, debajo del barco, vieron como un torbellino se comenzó a formar en el mar, era tan grande, y lo peor de todo es que arrastraba al barco en él, algunos cayeron del barco, tragándoselos el torbellino, pero el capitán estaba dispuesto a salvar su nave, ¿Cómo?, no había escapatoria, si saltaban del barco, el torbellino se los tragaría, si buscaban áreas elevadas el huracán los arrastraría, solamente quedaba una sola cosa por hacer, encomendarse a dios.

Truenos infernales se escuchaban en el cielo. La Ola ya estaba casi tocando el barco, el capitán abrió la boca, sus labios estaban pálidos ante el miedo, y entre cortados, la muerte arrastraría con todos. Justo antes de que esa ola golpeara el barco, el capitán dijo una última palabra, una palabra, que diría todo capitán a su tripulación.

— ¡Abandonen la nave! —gritó el capitán, corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, aunque sería inútil.

Por fin cayó en el barco ese monstruo del Océano, destrozándolo por completo, los soldados corrían lejos de él, el agua los alcanzo, arrastrándolos con fuerza, sin dejar que respiraran ni un segundo, el grito desesperado por estos haría estremecer al más valiente, si no los arrastraba el agua, se los tragaba el torbellino en el mar.

El Océano se había vuelto completamente fuera de sí, jamás se había visto de esa manera, el agua enfurecida, las aguas revolcaron al pobre capitán, que deseaba salvar su barco, pero le fue inútil.

La fuerza del mar rompió en mil pedazos los ventanales del barco, dando paso al agua que movía con furia por los pasillos, llevándose todo lo que había adentro, en un segundo, el mar remolco el barco, tragándoselo completamente, tirando las velas, con la insignia de Inglaterra llevándosela hacia el fondo, tragándose a todos.

Ninguno de los tripulantes se había salvado, todos habían muerto ahogados, el mar, se había llevado consigo, ese barco, en un momento, el mar se tranquilizó de nuevo, lo único que flotaba en ese lugar, donde murieron junto con su capitán, era la bandera de Inglaterra, que se la llevaba las aguas tranquilizadoras, flotando su insignia, marcando sus tumbas.

**OOO**

En el rostro de ese hombre, la luna en el mar riela, en la lona gime el viento, y se alza en blando movimiento, olas de plata y azul. Isabella se había encaminado en la búsqueda del Pirata Jack Sparrow, había preguntado en diferentes lugares, y diferentes mercaderos, pero ninguno le había dado la información que ella necesitaba.

Si bien, un hombre de tez negra, le había dicho que solamente hay un lugar en donde seguro podría encontrarlo, **"Tortuga" **

Isabella, harta de aquella situación tan ridícula para ella, se subió a un mesa, disparando un tiro al aire, para que esos ebrios, sucios, y viles Piratas le dijeran donde estaba Jack Sparrow, y si, estaba en tortuga ¿Cómo había cambiado exactamente?

En cuanto escucharon aquel disparo, los sonidos de golpes en el rostro, las botellas rotas, y la música rápida, se detuvieron, mirando a Isabella, quien todavía estaba encima de la mesa, solamente uno de ellos le contesto, un hombre al que su voz era diferente a muchas otras a las que había oído, preguntándole "¿Buscas al capitán Jack Sparrow?"

Isabella al principio ignoro su voz, pero después, giro su mirada hacia ese hombre al que todavía no le veía el rostro, a causa de ese sombrero tan extravagante, lo único que pudo verle en ese momento fueron esos anillos grandes que tenía en sus dedos, con unas cuantas cicatrices.

_Y supe en ese instante, que su rostro, esa manera en que miraba, con esos ojos moca recuelo, tan parecidos a los de él, se me hacían familiares, yo había visto antes ese rostro, pero, ¿En dónde? _

— ¿Quién es usted? —Le pregunto Isabella, bajando de la mesa sigilosamente, los demás Piratas volvieron a lo suyo, este tenía la mirada hacia abajo, y la alzo para poder verle el rostro a esa mujer, que la había visto desde que entro a Tortuga.

Aquel hombre entrecerró los ojos por un instante, la impresión le lleno sus pensamientos, todavía no lo podía creer, aquellos ojos calaíta intensos, cabellera negra como la misma noche, se le hizo tan familiar ver ese rostro de nuevo, vio en ella la misma imagen de Rafael, las mismas manos, la misma mirada penetrante, ¿Podría ser posible que ella?

Isabella abrió sus ojos, para poder verlo mejor, lo primero que vio, fue ese cabello rizado, estilado, largo, con perlas y pequeñas cruces, su gran sombrero bicornio adornado con plumas de faisán, que le rozaban un poco su rostro.

Llevaba una larga levita de color carmesí bordada con un diseño floral blanco, y una banda atada alrededor de su cintura. Su bigote descuidado y barba en dos trenzas sobre su barbilla, con esa piel rojiza y rugosa. Su físico era completamente fuera de lo normal, a punto de vista de Isabella.

Sus ojos obscuros la miraban frenéticamente, con las plumas de su sombrero rozándole el rostro, Isabella no se acercaba, continuaba de pie a unos pocos centímetros de la mesa, en donde él estaba sentado, sosteniendo un tarro grande con Ron. Este al ver que esa mujer no se acercaba, hablo de nuevo con esa voz áspera y secante.

—Acércate mujer—dijo él, como si ya la hubiera tratado antes, sosteniendo su tarro con seguridad, haciendo una sonrisa extraña, mostrando sus dientes de oro, y plata—No muerdo…bueno, a veces.

Isabella lo miraba de arriba abajo, camino lentamente hacia la mesa, sentándose en la silla libre que estaba enfrente de él. Este le mostro su tarro de Ron, insinuándole a Isabella si no quería un trago, esta negó con la cabeza.

—No, Gracias.

—¿Buscas a Jack Sparrow?—Le preguntó con esa voz extraña y llena de secretos, esa voz, _Esa voz, donde la he oído, es tan lejana y a la vez tan familiar, _ella recargo sus codos sobre la mesa, quitándose su sombrero negro, colocándolo a un lado de su brazo izquierdo. Lo miro de reojo.

— ¿A que se debe la curiosidad? —le contestó Isabella, el hombre se llevo un gran sorbo de Ron a la boca, Isabella simplemente lo miro, tumbo el tarro sobre la mesa, provocando que unas gotas de Ron cayeran a la mesa, Isabella fingió no darse cuenta.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con Jack Sparrow, tiene que ver conmigo.

_¿Por qué?, este hombre conoce a Jack. _

— ¿Lo conoce? —Pregunto Isabella extrañada sin dejar de mirar sus tres anillos grandes, tomo su tarro, colocándolo enfrente de él, acercando su mirada hacia la de ella.

—Digamos... —empezó a hablar en un tono irónico, acomodando su espalda en la silla —Que lo conozco un poco…

Isabella entrecerró sus ojos, no comprendiendo las palabras de aquel hombre, este volvió a acercarse, mirándole el rostro tan fino que tenia— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Jack Sparrow?

Isabella suspiro, llevando su mano hacia su cinturón que le rodeaba su fina cintura—Necesito encontrarlo.., él es el único quien puede ayudarme.

El hombre de bigote descuidado oprimió su tarro de Ron, suspirando de igual manera en la que ella lo había echo— ¿Cuánto te debe? —Preguntó rápidamente.

Isabella frunció su mirada deliberadamente.

—No estoy hablando de deudas—respondió Isabella cerrando su puño, sin dejar de sostener la funda de su espada—Hablo de otros asuntos, más importantes.

—Oh—exhalo un suspiro aliviado, llevándose otro sorbo de Ron a su boca, en un segundo, su gesto cambio radicalmente— ¿Cuál es tu nombre mujer?

Isabella se quedo atónita por un segundo, no estando segura si decirle su nombre a ese hombre, pero, tuvo que hacerlo, dijo su nombre con decisión, mirando a ese capitán a los ojos—Isabella Miller Lawrence

¿Isabella Lawrence? Pensó el hombre de ropa descuidada, ese nombre le retumbo en sus pensamientos como una oleada de un Huracán, con tan solo escucharlo, supo de que se trataría el porqué de encontrarlo. Tenía enfrente de el la hija de "Don Rafael"

_Esta viva… _pensó el capitán oprimiendo su tarro de ron, desde que la vio entrar a tortuga, supo que era ella, de alguna manera u otra, logro captar ese rostro, su hija estaba viva, toda la corte había pensado por casi 25 años, que estaba muerta, al igual que su padre.

Teach, divago por un segundo, ¿Sera que su padre también este vivo?, almenos ella engaño a la hermandad, y eso, iba por completo contra el código, Traición, engaños. Son las palabra que el capitán Teach tenía en su mente, mas no actuó en sé momento, dejo que la situación siguiera su curso, como un barco en alta mar vislumbrando los horizontes desconocidos.

—Lawrence… ¿eh? —Musito en un tono extrañado, entreabriendo sus labios y vagando en sus pensamientos, la miro a los ojos fijamente, completamente seguro de sus ideas, al escuchar el nombre de esa fina joya, única en su valor—En ese caso, creo que puedo decirte en donde está el.

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntó Isabella deseosa de una respuesta.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es, que él se encuentra en la isla Lincoln, buscando algo que él necesita, y que quiere encontrarlo.

— ¿El busca algo? —cuestionó Isabella colocándose de pie de la silla, en donde se encontraba sentada, giro su mirada por un segundo, cerrando sus ojos grandes. — ¿Qué es lo que busca?

En cuanto la mujer de ojos turquesa volteo hacia la mesa, este hombre ya no estaba, lo único que se encontraba encima de la mesa, era su tarro de Ron vacío, Isabella se impresiono al no verlo, camino hacia la mesa, esperando poder encontrarlo, pero no lo vio, de un segundo a otro, se había ido, y ella ni siquiera pudo ver.

Sin más remedio, la joven respiro el suficiente aire como para asimilar la situación, tomo su sombrero, colocándoselo de nuevo, caminando lejos del burdel en el que ella estaba, y en el que conoció a ese hombre, que improvisadamente le dijo donde estaba, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle su nombre. En ese aspecto, también fue misterioso.

Isabella salió del Burdel, camino hacia el barco en donde la habían traído esos pesqueros de tez negra, tenía otra pista para llegar al capitán Jack Sparrow, "La isla Lincoln" deseaba que al fin fuera en ese lugar, en donde lo encontrara.

El soplo del viento lo sintió en sus cabellos dorados, rozándole su rostro fino, y enfriando sus labios delgados. No estaba segura de si ese Pirata le había dicho la verdad, pero, ¿Qué podría hacer?, nadie en la isla le había dado una pista, o al menos, decirle como es exactamente el, para que pudiera reconocerlo.

Lo que le dijo ese hombre lleno de misterio, y secretos, eran las únicas armas que ella tenía, para poder encontrarlo, dicho la verdad o no, no tenía otra opción. Lord Conningham necesita aquel barco que Jack tiene, y que nunca le dijo a Isabella cual era exactamente, había oído mucho hablar de Jack Sparrow, y es que, un Pirata con tanta fama, era imposible de ignorar.

Diferentes historias escuchó, y en un momento de su vida, pensó, en mandarlo a la Horca.

* * *

He cruzado Océanos de Tiempo para Encontrarte


	9. Capitulo VIII: El secreto de la Doncella

**N; A: **_¡Wow! Ya son casi son 500 views lo que ha llegado esta historia, estoy realmente contenta con ello, me alegro que les este gustando, apenas la historias comenzara a adentrarse en la trama, al aventura por los mares está a punto de comenzar lectores *feliz* _

_Decidí subir el capitulo siguiente ;D _

_Cierra las cortinas de tu cuarto, relájate, y adéntrate en esta magnífica aventura por siete mares._

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**"EL SECRETO DE LA DONCELLA"**

John hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, acompañando el movimiento con una inspiración leve, el sonido de sus botas de cuero provocaban un eco eterno en el pasillo que caminaba junto con dos guardias a su lado, saliendo de los calabozos, miraba a ambos oficiales con detención, tenia ambas manos recargadas en su vientre, con unas esposas que le apretaban las muñecas. Al parecer, la presión que hacían, no es lo que le preocupaba a John, cuando continuaba caminando, parpadeaba rápidamente, ideando una manera inteligente, de cómo librarse de ellos.

Todavía no entendía bien los fines que tenia Lord Conningham, lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento, era en que si Isabella haya podido huir sin que se causara algún daño, aunque, no comprendía porque se sentía de esa manera, el ya sabía cómo era ella, sabía perfectamente bien, que podría defenderse sola, ante cualquier atentado, pero aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, deseaba tanto poder verla sana y salva.

Antes de que ella partiera, le prometió que la buscaría, a pesar de que ella poseía una habilidad increíble con la espada, no la dejaría sola, no sin antes, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo tantos años de tenerla cerca no le dijera que la quiere?, compartiendo con ella diversas emociones, tristezas, ahí estuvo ella siempre, recordaba su fino rostro al viento, provocándole esos sentimientos que no podía negarse mas por ellos.

Para él, ella era totalmente diferente a muchas doncellas, al decir verdad, la palabra doncella, no sería suficiente para describir a tan perfecta joya. Sus enseñanzas de caballero le impedía al principio llamarla por su nombre, pero esta, insistía tanto porque la llamara por su nombre, que no pudo negarse.

Cuando su padre le enseñaba a usar la espada, le a pedía John que lo hiciera en su lugar, al igual que su padre, John de igual manera, tenía unas increíbles estrategias para las espadas, disfrutaba cada enfrentamiento con ella, y a veces, aunque ella se enojara por ello, este se dejaba vencer, ¿Tal vez sería por el increíble cariño que sentía por dentro?, ¿Por qué no se atrevió a decirle que la amaba?

_Cobarde, Cobarde, Cobarde. _

Esa era la única palabra que el escuchaba en sus pensamientos, no había otra, tan solo pensar en que algún comodoro, la desposara, no tendría el valor para negarse, tal vez se haya enfrentado en diferentes combates con Piratas estafadores, y peligrosos, en cuestión de sentimientos, no tenía el valor suficiente para combatir con ellos. La había querido desde hace ya tanto tiempo, ¿Qué le podría ofrecer él?, nada en realidad.

Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que intentaba decirle un "Te amo", se acobardaba, y se maldecía en sus adentros, antes de que a ambos les ocurriera algo, no se moriría sin decirle cuanto la amaba.

Los guardias lo dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba Conningham, John lo vio, ahí, sentado, escribiendo un par de patentes con su plumilla goteándole tinta, los soldados alzaron la cabeza, hablándole con respeto.

—Señor, aquí está el prisionero—musito el guardia, interrumpiendo su trabajo, Conningham alzo la mirada, divisando a John de reojo, coloco su plumilla en el tintero, poniéndose de pie, sus botas rechinaban, su maestre lo noto.

—Quítenle las esposas—dijo Conningham seguro de sí, continuo hablando—No creo que se atreva a hacer algo aquí.

Uno de los guardias tomo la llave que se encontraba guardada en su saco fino, quitándole las esposas, caminaron directo hacia la puerta, Conningham se los había dicho con una mirada fija, John frunció el gesto, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sin en cambio, a él no le importo que lo miraba de esa manera, camino hasta una mesita, en donde estaba una pequeña botella de cristal fino, tomando dos copas pequeñas, llenando ambas, con suficiente brandi para los dos. Antes de que se llevara un sorbo a su boca, le ofreció su copa a John, pero al parecer, él no la quiso en lo absoluto.

Lord bajo su copa de nuevo a la mesita, sosteniendo la suya con la mano—Se lo que estas pensando, ¿Por qué te saque de los calabozos solo para ofrecerte una copa de Brandi?, en realidad, no es solo el brandi, te traje, porque la compañía neerlandesa occidental, necesita a un buen espadachín que nos ayude.

John arqueo ambas cejas impresionado de sus palabras, comenzó a hablar en un tono basto— ¿La compañía neerlandesa? —cuestionó extrañado—No creo que quieran los servicios de un hombre, que ayudo a alguien a escapar de los calabozos.

Conningham ignoro sus palabras, dejando llevar sus sentidos gustosos por ese sorbo de Brandi que se llevo a su boca, mojo sus labios poco después de saborearlo—Es cierto—Asintió—Se que gracias a ti, Isabella Miller pudo escapar de Port Royal, lo cual no me preocupa en lo absoluto, no pienso perseguirla, por ahora.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Interrogó John, percatándose de que los guardias todavía continuaban en la puerta, Lord sonrió con un gusto en sus labios, todavía sosteniendo su copa, el Brandi, se estaba terminando.

—Quiero decir, que, esa misma noche en la que la libero, ella estuvo aquí mismo, negociando.

Dicho eso último, bebió otro sorbo de Brandi, dejando la copa totalmente vacía, la coloco de nuevo en la mesa, caminando hacia fuera, observando ambos el paisaje que tenia Port Royal.

—Tengo una única razón por la que ahora, no mando a toda la compañía occidental a buscarla, no me deshago de las personas, que se, que pueden servirme.

John bajo su mirada por unos segundos, para poder visualizar la cicatriz que tenia Conningham en su labio superior, sintió completa repugnancia hacia él.

—Es detestable—dijo John arqueando ambas cejas, y frunciendo el rostro, este le devolvió sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Joven Turner, por su cumplido, pero. Debo agregar, que ahora mismo está buscando a Jack Sparrow. Es algo curioso, ¿No le parece?, después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

John abrió sus ojos de improvisto, ¿Qué quiso decir al respecto? ese nombre lo había oído demasiadas veces, en boca de todos, Don Rafael le había hablado mucho de él, historias, que ni la misma Isabella sabia. Su padre jamás se atrevió a contárselas. John recargo ambas manos sobre los barandales, sin dejar de mirarlo. Conningham, al ver la mirada de impresión de John, supuso que Isabella jamás le había hablado de Jack.

—Ha—suspiro, curvando sus labio, otra situación importante que podría estar a su favor—Así que, ¿Su novia no le hablo sobre él?

John entrecerró sus ojos moca recuelo, sin dejar de mirarlo, al decir verdad, el ya sabía quién era Jack Sparrow, pero indudablemente pensaba que Isabella jamás lo había conocido. Ahora la frustración tenia garras afiladas.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —musito John en un tono de impotencia completa, este asintió con la mirada, no tanto satisfecho.

—Supongo..., que lo conoce.

—Una persona me hablo mucho de él—Contesto John, dejando atrás el tema de Isabella, lo cual, lo disgusto, tratando de ocultar las sospechas de Conningham, pero él, no sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería.

— ¿Su madre tal vez? —Preguntó irónicamente, mirándole el perfil, saco del bolsillo de su saco, una patente de corso, en donde claramente, describía el perdón de Isabella Lawrence—En esta patente de corso, está claramente escrito, el perdón de Isabella Lawrence, lo único que le falta, es mi firma, debo adivinar que, tenía planeado buscarla, ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que iría en busca de ella?

No podía asegurarle que iría a buscarla, por supuesto que lo aria, pero no se lo diría a él, no permitiría que le hiciera el menor daño. Lord Conningham camino de vuelta hacia la mesa, observando el mapa pintado a mano que se encontraba colgado, mirando en sentido contrario. Con las manos en recargadas atrás.

—No tiene idea de lo peligroso que pueden ser estos mares en este momento, no puedo confiar plenamente en su novia, y necesito ese barco.

_¿Barco?, con que eso es lo que está buscando. _

John parpadeo continuamente, mientras exhalaba un suspiro, Conningham continuaba viendo como embarcaban algunos barcos desde el puerto. John se giro hacia él, recargando su antebrazo.

—Así que eso es lo que quiere—dijo John no tan impresionado—"El Perla Negra", tengo entendido que Jack pose artefactos de más valor que un barco.

Conningham frunció sus labios pre medidamente, sosteniendo las patentes en su mano derecha— Puede ser joven Turner—Hizo una pausa rápida, evitando poder encontrarse con su mirada—Lo único que me interesa ahora es el barco, si quiere salvar a su novia de una visita segura en la horca, tráeme ese barco.

John lo miro deliberadamente, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones continuamente, ¿Qué es lo que buscaba con tener El Perla Negra?, no hubo necesidad alguna, de preguntarle si él conocía Jack, pues, tenía entendido que así era, no quería que Isabella fuera a la horca, después de todo, el tomaría cualquier navío, e iría a buscarla, ¿Los fines que tenia Lord Conningham al tener El Perla? No los sabia, y al decir verdad, en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Tendría que aceptar, únicamente por ella, ahora, después de todo, aunque Isabella haya huido o no, iría en busca de ese barco, no sería tan fácil hacerlo, si bien, no estaba seguro si ella fue a buscar a ese Pirata. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, buscando respuestas de tantas preguntas que tenía en mente.

El silencio se apodero de tan grande habitación, pero, aquel silencio dictaba más que mil palabras juntas, John miro como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, y supo en ese instante, que tenía que actuar rápido.

**OOO**

Mientras dejaba que el viento le acariciara el rostro, la mujer de ojos cobalto llevaba su vista hacia el mar, sosteniendo su sombrero negro con su mano, evitando que la ventisca se lo llevara, los pliegues de su saco ajustado bailaban al ritmo del viento.

En un instante corto de sus pensamientos, pensaba en John, siempre que podía, en realidad, sus ojos marrones intenso no los despistaba de sí misma, desde hace ya tantos años, no se explicaba nunca porque sentía lo que sentía por el. Siempre que lo veía, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, casi hasta dejarla sin respiración, pero, ¿Sería suficiente con sentirlo?

En realidad, no estaba segura de que era lo que realmente sentía por él, recordaba siempre, que en cada duelo de espadas, él le daba la suficiente ventaja para que ella le ganara, lo cual, odiaba que hiciera, sonrió para sí al recordarlo.

Después de algunas horas de navegación continua, Isabella sostenía entre sus manos delicadas un periscopio con el que pudo ver perfectamente bien a lo lejos, una isla grande, supo en ese instante que era la Isla Lincoln de la que le había hablado ese extraño Pirata en Tortuga, bajo el periscopio por un segundo para poder verla con sus ojos.

_¡Si!, esa es la isla, ahora solo falta saber donde esta exactamente__. _

—Esa es la isla Lincoln…—susurro Isabella para sí, mientras uno de los navegantes se acercaba a ella, no solo fueron uno, si no todos los que navegaron en ese barco, se colocaron justo enfrente de ella, mirándola con recelo. El barco se había detenido a unas leguas lejos de la Isla.

Isabella se giro para poder verlos, ya que había sentido que el barco se detuvo. Pudo observar las miradas de cada uno de ellos, cruzados de brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Isabella extrañada sintiendo como el viento movía su saco, entrecerrando sus ojos grandes—Falta todavía para llegar a la orilla.

— No la llevaremos a la orilla—contestó uno de ellos seguro de sí, observando que sus demás compañeros estaban por completo de acuerdo con él. Otro de ellos hablo.

—Él tiene razón—Concluyó—No la llevaremos a la orilla, esa es la isla Lincoln, es una isla de los Ingleses, no pensara que nosotros nos arriesgaremos a pisar ese puerto ¿O sí?

Isabella frunció el gesto, arrojándoles el periscopio con brusquedad, se subió a la proa, sosteniéndose de unas sogas.

—Aur revoir Madame —dijo uno de ellos viéndola como se sostenía de las sogas, giro su mirada hacia abajo, mirando el mar, se quito su sombrero, sosteniéndolo con su mano, y salto desde la proa hasta el océano.

Tendría que nadar hasta la orilla, no era en parte problema para ella, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse furiosa.

—Malditos Piratas—musito Isabella mientras nadaba con fuerza hacia la orilla, saboreando un poco el agua salada del mar, que al momento de nadar, no podía evitar que se colara en su boca.

Tras unos minutos de haber nadado, sus botas largas negras de cuero, sintieron la arena, se puso de pie, saliendo de la mar, completamente mojada, sus cabellos se adhirieron a su piel cremosa, al igual que su ropa.

Caminó unos segundos, se detuvo por un instante, exhalando un suspiro cansado, continuo caminando lejos de la orilla, al menos ya sabía que esa isla era de los ingleses, tendría que tener cuidado de que no la vieran, se coloco de nuevo su sombrero sobre su cabeza, preparada para encontrar a Jack.

Se encontró con una civilización, podría decirse que era como Port Royal, veía infinidad de personas pasar rápidamente, el sonido de las carretas se podría escuchar desde donde ella estaba, pudo ver como unos niños jugaban con espadas de madera, otra que tenia de la mano a su padre, corriendo rápidamente al igual que los demás. ¿Qué estará pasando? Se preguntaba la mujer de ojos turquesa.

Las habladurías de los ingleses se escuchaban por doquier, Isabella solamente observaba como todos se movían, espiando la mirada sigilosamente, el cielo estaba nublado, con su color gris intenso, pudo percatar como un hombre sostenía una pancarta en donde decía claramente "Ejecución del Pirata más buscado"

— ¡Hoy ejecución de ese Pirata!, ¡Observen como se balancea! ¡La ejecución será esta tarde! —Gritaba ese hombre con fuerza, al parecer las personas se veían entusiasmadas con esa noticia, Isabella decidió caminar en medio de esa multitud que no paraba de hablar y caminar en distintas direcciones.

Isabella entrecerraba sus ojos continuamente, lo más extraño, es que ese Pirata en Tortuga, le aseguro que él se encontraría ahí, lo que le disgustaba un poco, es que, tenía ya tantos años sin verlo, es decir, no sabría como seria su aspecto en ese momento.

_Es totalmente seguro que el haya cambiado en ¿Todos estos años?, me siento nerviosa, y ni yo misma se cómo explicarme. _

Se impresionó al ver como unos niños jugaban a hacer su propia ejecución hacia los Piratas, tenían un pequeño muñeco de madera que habían comprado a un vendedor.

* * *

_La libertad como se entiende no existe, soy un ser de libertad, y por lo tanto siempre navego en ella, cuando comprendas esto entenderás lo que es la verdadera libertad _


	10. Capitulo IX: Reencuentros, y un Capitan

_**N;A**__: *Pegada al Teclado* Esta semana les dejo otro capítulo nuevo, la culpa la tiene mi musa, que no me había dejado alejarme del teclado ni un segundo. Pero, la espera ha llegado a su fin, porque en este capítulo, nuestro capitán de aguas bravas aparece._

_Este capítulo trae descripción de lo que siente la doncella Isabella al volver a verle, ¿Qué sentimientos rodea a la doncella Miller? _

_Los dejo leer tranquilos ¿Vale?, Me despido con un beso enorme! ;D_

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**"REENCUENTROS, Y UN CAPITÁN"**

En la costa, donde los días y las noches pasan sin oír ningún sonido alguno, lamida por mares solitarios, sacudida por centinelas arbóreos, basada por la brisa salada; los días y las noches pasan en la infinita melodía del silencio.

Y cuando los atrapa un silencio más muerto que cualquier sueño, los crepúsculos se arrastran, y los días y noches pasan hacia la nada más profunda. ¿Podría definirse en una sola palabra aquel Pirata?, apasionado por cruzar siempre los siete mares, que para él, era libertad completa. Amante de su barco sin igual, imprescindible como el mismo viento, tan audaz como un huracán. ¿El mar?, el océano era su hogar, libertad, su segundo nombre, al decir verdad no habría persona que no escuchara de él, un mínimo detalle te haría pensar en él.

Defendiendo su queridísimo barco, conocido como el más veloz de los siete mares, Deudas que pagar, un corazón que no tuvo el valor de apuñalar, enfrentándose a unos dominios en donde la soledad, aislamiento, y destierro, podría considerarlos como sus compañeros, aunque, estando ahí, el mismo deliraba continuamente, viéndose a sí mismo, trabajar para su propio barco, había sido capitán de su nave dos años. A los cuales vivió con miedo, a causa de que una bestia, vendría por él en cualquier momento.

El único quien en su mano, tuvo la mancha negra, a la cual, el hambre de ese monstruo lo haría insaciable, expuesto a ser una vez comido en su vida, considerándolo como un Dios, combatiendo a espadas con coraje, por declararse el mismo, un nuevo capitán, de un barco que solamente podría llegar a puerto una vez cada diez años, ¿No sabía lo que realmente quería?

Una brújula que no apuntaba al norte, que solamente apuntaba a aquello que más deseas en este mundo, en una parte de su vida, aquella flecha, giraba, y giraba, sin darle una razón por la cual, perseguir ese tesoro genuino. Amante del Ron, bebiendo, y bebiendo cada sorbo de una botella.

Con sus ademanes de hombre ebrio, astuto, e infantil. ¿Mujeres?, demasiadas para él, recibiendo cada cachetada en su mejilla, cubierta de tierra, con su bigote y barba recogida. Encaminándose a guiar una eterna expedición hacia la fuente de la juventud, viéndose envuelto entre un Pirata al que le temían todos los Piratas, "Barbanegra", con su hija, a la cual, el había corrompido, enamorado, y abandonado. Engañándola para tomar los años de su padre, una vez más, dejándola sola, en una isla desierta, en donde él estaba seguro que no intentaría nada en lo absoluto.

Si bien, las alteraciones que sintió en algún momento por aquella mujer que conoció en un convento, confundiéndolo con un bar, la dejo atrás, buscando una manera de volver a navegar en su única razón, por la cual, amaba el océano, su barco. Aunque consideraba su sombrero como uno de sus artefactos más preciados. Jamás se lo quitaba, con su balanceo de ebrio, acompañándolo de un habla farfullada, aunque su voz poseía un tono hechicero. Diferentes tipos de muecas extravagantes, en conclusión, lo hacían parecer un desequilibrado.

¿Qué se podría hacer?, en realidad nada, simplemente él era así, "El Capitán Jack Sparrow"

La oscuridad era lo único que albergaba ahí, en el fondo, los lúgubres calabozos, en donde, tenían a los Piratas como esclavos, en trabajo continuo sin descanso, otros, los tenían en un espacio muy pequeño, se encontraban atados de las manos, sentados en unas sillas, en donde no podían volver a ver la luz del día, a causa del paño que les colocaban en sus cabezas cruelmente, sin siquiera poder respirar bien.

La Isla Lincoln, pertenecía a "La Compañía Neerlandesa de las Indias Occidentales" encargada de la jurisdicción, sobre el comercio de esclavos, principalmente, en el Caribe. En pocas palabras a "Inglaterra"

Los sonidos lamentosos de los Piratas que se encontraban en los calabozos, era estremecedor, algunos, ya habían muerto en ellos, sin que el verdugo se diera cuenta, las cabezas de los cuervos se retorcían al no poder entrar a los calabozos, y poder alimentarse de los cadáveres.

Un cuervo con el color de la muerte misma, dejo de levantar su vuelo, por picar con su piqueta las rejas de hierro. De pronto, el cuervo voló de un susto, al ver como de repente, un hombre con un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza se levanto del suelo minuciosamente, sacudiendo sus ropas que estaban llenas de tierra, por haber estado en el piso, con sus manos grandes, sucias, y unos anillos que tenia puestos.

El color de su piel era quemado, atezado, con un bigote, y una barba recogida en dos trenzas. Le dio un pequeño soplo a su hombro, terminando de sacudirse. Se giro hacia ambos lados del calabozo en el que se encontraba atrapado, buscando una manera de abrirlo, ¿De nuevo atrapado en un calabozo?, en realidad, para él no era ningún problema, ya que había estado en situaciones peores, y cabria un ligero detalle en él. Era el "Capitán Jack Sparrow" para él la palabra encarcelado era poca cosa, siempre buscaría la manera de escabullirse hacia la libertad.

Miro con detenimiento, cuando abrió sus ojos con completa ironía ¿Por qué será que los huesos de un esqueleto siempre le servían de algo? Estaba justo en la esquina del calabozo, con su boca abierta, con unas ropas rajadas, y el brazo sobre el piso sucio. El camino hacia el con un balanceo leve, lo miro de reojo.

—Lo siento Compañero—musitó haciendo una mueca y curvando sus labios. Le arrancó el brazo al esqueleto de un tirón, mirándolo detenidamente, podría usar sus dedos como llave, ya que estaban tan delgados, que tal vez funcionaria— ¿Te molesta si la uso como Llave?

El Pirata con ademanes de ebrio caminó lejos del cadáver, colocando uno de los dedos del esqueleto justo en el candado grande, pero sin dejar de hablar con su compañero muerto de celda.

—No lo creo—dijo el hombre de ojos oscuros, forjando el candado.

**OOO**

Isabella estudio con detenimiento la situación en la que ella se encontraba, asomando sus cabeza sigilosamente, cuidando que ningún guardia la viera, al entrar al fuerte en donde tenían a los presos en los calabozos, ¿Cómo podía asegurar que él estuviera ahí?, simplemente no lo sabía, se dejo llevar por su intuición femenina. Además de que, buscaba a un Pirata.

Tenía que entrar ahí de alguna forma, pero ¿Cuál?, entonces, vio como un guardia Ingles se encontraba de pie, con la cabeza hacia enfrente, Isabella esbozó una sonrisa idealista. El guardia giraba su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, mirando como las personas pasaban, y pasaban.

De pronto, el soldado se desplomo hacia el suelo, Isabella le había dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca con su arma de fuego, para que este perdiera totalmente la conciencia, una vez desmayado, comenzó a colocarse encima de su ropa delgada, el traje del guardia, abotonando a la perfección el saco con colores rojos, su pantalón, y por supuesto, su sombrero. Antes de colocárselo, echó hacia atrás su cabellera negra, percatándose que ningún mechón se resbalará, después, se colocó el sombrero, acomodándoselo sobre su cabeza, le quedaba a la perfección.

Una vez puesto su traje, Isabella amarró al guardia fuertemente, cuidando que no se liberara, también, le tapo la boca con un pañuelo. Este abrió sus ojos, y vio como Isabella tenía puesto su traje, se tamaleaba tratando de gritar, pero no pudo a causa de la pañoleta en su boca.

Isabella sonrió brevemente quitándose el sombrero bélico, hablando en un tono irónico

—Gracias por el traje, me servirá de mucho.

Dicho eso último, la mujer de ojos claros se encaminó hacia el fuerte, dejando al guardia amarrado. Ella entró, pero con la mirada siempre hacia abajo, después de todo, sus facciones eran femeninas, caminaba infiltrada, dejándose llevar por la intuición de nuevo.

Vio como uno de los demás soldados bajaban hacia un lugar, ella supuso que eran los calabozos, miro de reojo el lugar, caminando con rapidez, se encontró con unas escaleras, miro hacia abajo, casi los rayos del sol no lo iluminaban, bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, saludando a sus demás compañeros cordialmente, para que estos no sospecharan.

**OOO**

—Jack—se escuchó el nombre de aquel capitán en susurros leves, un hombre que estaba atrapado igual en los calabozos, de cabello grisáceo, y patillas blancas que le llegaban hasta el mentón, tratando de asomar su mirada, estaba justo al lado de la celda de Jack—Por todo el océano Jack, ¿Ya pudiste abrir?

Este no se molestó a girar su mirada hacia la celda en donde estaba su cordial amigo, y mano derecha, "Joshamme Gibbs"

Simplemente continuo forjando el candado, con la mano del esqueleto que había arrancado del cadáver, se podía ver claramente la mano esquelética sobre el cerrojo.

—En lugar de estar presionándome, deberías hacer lo mismo— dijo Jack curvando sus labios en su tono de voz achispado y embriagado. Gibbs giro su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ocurrentemente.

—Yo no tengo un compañero de celda, a quien arrancarle el brazo—Contestó Gibbs refiriéndose al esqueleto que tenia Jack en su celda acompañándolo continuamente.

Jack forjaba aún más el cerrojo, provocando ruidos constantes, moviendo su brazo y frunciendo sus labios ante la fuerza que imponía en el candado, probablemente, estaba cerca de abrirlo.

—Ya…casi, ábrete, ábrete. —musitó Jack apretando sus labios, su voz se escuchaba forzada, sus oídos atentos escucharon el ruido de la reja oxidada que se abría, este inmediatamente dejó de forjar el candado, sacando con rapidez el dedo de su queridísimo amigo el cadáver.

La mujer de ojos alba, entró, abriendo la reja con él más mínimo cuidado posible, girando su mirada constantemente hacia los lados, su corazón no latía más de lo normal, estaba acostumbrada a recorrer los caminos de unos calabozos en donde tenían Piratas encerrados sin piedad.

¿Quién más podría saberlo si no ella?, caminaba lentamente, lo único que escuchaba en ese momento, era el rechinido de sus pisadas de las botas de cuero que tenía puestas, le apretaban un poco. El olor desagradable que se podía percibir en el ambiente, era más que evidente, pudo oler el tufarado olor a cadáveres recién muertos, y en descomposición.

Primero se encontró con una reja, en donde, lo único que vio fue un cadáver bastante desagradable para sus ojos cristalinos, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con ambas manos por delante, esta frunció el ceño, por un momento en sus vagos pensamientos, pensó, que ese cadáver se trataba de Jack Sparrow.

Negó con la cabeza, la joven pensó que sería demasiado bueno, y desafortunado a la vez, que ese cadáver se tratase de él, comenzó a pensar que él no estaba en esos calabozos, pero, aun así, decidió caminar más a fondo, cuando se encontró con un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer ella pensó que estaba inconsciente, o tal vez ya muerto.

El hombre era Gibbs, quien fingía estar desmayado, para así, atraer la Atención de los guardias, si pasaba lo peor, siempre tenía que tener presente el código, Isabella se hinco ante la prisión en donde se encontraba el hombre de patillas blancas y gesto duro, susurrando entre palabras leves, pero, con un poco de tono fuerte.

—Jack Sparrow…—Musitó Isabella entre murmullos, Gibbs se negó a abrir los ojos al principio, se impresionó al ver como un guardia le hablaba a un prisionero culpable de crímenes no cometidos, y más, en murmullos.

Isabella al ver que este no reaccionó, no siguió insistiendo, se puso de pie de nuevo, caminando hacia la celda de al lado, encontrándose con un hombre de piel quemada, cabello oscuro a rastas, y un pañuelo en su cabeza.

Isabella preguntó una vez más, pero esta vez, con más firmeza que antes, al parecer ese estaba vivo, y veía hacia arriba, le pareció un poco extraño. Antes de preguntar su nombre de nuevo, sintió como sus labios le temblaban, arrasando las palabras.

— Jack Sparrow—pronunció su nombre en un tono más fuerte, con solidez, y más estabilidad. Estaba segura de lo que había preguntado.

— ¿Si? —contestó el Pirata recostado en el suelo, como si nada hubiese pasado al intentar forjar la reja, levantando su cabeza de un tirón.

Cuando Isabella escuchó ese "¿Si?" supo al instante que era Jack Sparrow. Isabella lo miro detenidamente, no lo había visto desde hace tantos años, que le parecía casi imposible al verlo ahí, recostado en el suelo, puso la debida atención en su físico, ¡Mi dios! Cuanto había cambiado desde que eran jóvenes, era totalmente diferente, solo que ahora, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus ojos lo visualizaban con atención.

Aquellos ojos cuyo contorno nube visualizando el mar, y color marrón oscuro. Su cabello era de igual manera castaño, noto que lo llevaba con trenzas y rastas. Con su pequeña barba que recogía en dos trenzas, boca pequeña, su rostro tenia diferente cicatrices, en su mejilla, una cruz que tenia justo al lado de su ojo izquierdo, no muy grande en realidad, ese detalle fue lo que más le llamo la atención a la joven.

En el lado derecho de su mandíbula, tenía una herida abierta, llevaba un chaleco azul por delante, y gris por detrás. Sus pantalones bombachos eran más que evidentes, llevándolos dentro de sus botas de cuero, percato en su antebrazo derecho un tatuaje de un gorrión.

_Jack Sparrow, ha pasado tanto tiempo, que me parece imposible volver a verte de nuevo, cambio mucho, mas bien, debo decir que demasiado, pero, era evidente, ya que yo lo vi por primera vez cuando éramos jóvenes, no me encontré con un niño, si no con un hombre, un hombre que tenia cicatrices por todas partes. _

_Debo ser cuidadosa, no deseo en este momento que sepa que soy yo, Isabella, con la que cruzábamos espadas para demostrar nuestras habilidades siempre que podíamos, y la que te dio un fuerte golpe por coquetearme tanto. _

_¿Me reconocerá?, no, no lo creo, yo supe que era el al instante, pero dudo mucho que él tenga esa inteligencia, espero que haya cambiado. _

Isabella esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha al poder verlo al fin, no era exactamente como ella se lo imaginaba, era peor, después de todo, aunque corriera sangre de Piratería en sus venas, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo del todo, y tan solo la idea, de tener cerca a uno, le revolvía el estomago.

— ¿Jack Sparrow? —Cuestionó Isabella pestañeando continuamente, con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios—Jamás pensé que yo fuera a decir esto pero, qué gusto me da encontrarte.

Jack frunció el gesto deliberadamente, Isabella pudo notar su expresión al instante.

_Mierda, Mierda, ¿Habrá reconocido mi voz? _

Jack no se explicaba el por qué un guardia le hablaba de ese modo, y mucho menos, en los calabozos, recargaba el peso de su tronco con sus brazos hacia atrás, mirando detenidamente aquel guardia que le hablaba con completa libertad. De un segundo a otro, pudo entender que no se trataba de un soldado, era un infiltrado.

— ¿Te conozco muchacho? —Preguntó el hombre de trenzas a rastas completamente extrañado, Isabella suspiro hondo antes de poder contestarle su pregunta, rápidamente, giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada, que al parecer, todavía se encontraba entreabierta, se hinco para poder ver bien al Pirata Jack Sparrow, este se levantó, colocando ambas manos en los barrotes, Isabella comenzó a hablar entre murmullos.

—No realmente—contestó Isabella, Jack la miraba arqueando ambas cejas, solamente tenía una palabra en su mente "Desconfianza" —Te he estado buscando, sabía que estarías aquí, por lo visto no me equivoque. Vine a sacarte de aquí. _Aunque jamás pensé que yo te ayudaría en esto, Jack. _

Jack bajo su cabeza rápidamente, con una mirada de completa desconfianza hacia ese muchacho que él veía con desagrado.

— ¿Por qué habría de confiar en un mocoso que juega al soldado, a venir a sacarme? —Las palabras del Pirata sonaron despectivas y distantes—Lo siento amigo— Surgió un dilatado silencio— Pero—añadió en sus palabras altivas, Isabella notó de inmediato que su tono de voz, se escuchaba diferente, ¡Dios!, no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso el hombre estaba ebrio? —Como veras, no necesito de tu "Honesta" ayuda, puedo yo solo, Gracias.

_¡Idiota! _pensó Isabella de inmediato,_ Por lo que veo, sigues siendo el mismo patán, falta de honor, de siempre, te falta higiene. Hombre, por mi te dejaba aquí a que las ratas como tú te comieran. _

Isabella frunció el ceño, las palabras la fastidiaron, pero no tenia elección más que sacarlo de ahí, ese era su problema, siempre pensaba, desde niño, que él podía arreglar toda situación solo, _¡Me revienta!_—No lo entiendes, no podrás salir de aquí sin mi ayuda.

—Muchacho—dijo Jack en un tono irónico hacia ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha—Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, _¿Savy? _

Isabella hizo una mueca despectiva, _Tenias que ser tú__, _el joven de ojos claros curvo los labios, hablando en un tono serio, e irritado—No me iré de aquí, hasta que tú me ayudes.

De un momento a otro, Gibbs se levantó del suelo sucio, asomando su cabeza teñida de canas blancas, hablando en un tono alto— ¿Qué quieres de Jack? —preguntó Gibbs de repente, haciendo que Isabella perdiera atención en Jack.

— ¿Qué tu no estabas muerto? —discutió Isabella hacia Gibbs, este parpadeó, y se enderezó.

Jack casi cerrando sus ojos, curvo sus labios delgados, pensando con más claridad las cosas, buscando una manera en que ese escape, pudiera beneficiarlo de alguna manera u otra, ¿Qué podía hacer?, así era Jack Sparrow, Gibbs solamente tenía los oídos atentos hacia la conversación que tenían ambos.

—Aquí no hay perro con llaves—dijo Gibbs, refiriéndose a Isabella, esta sonrió inteligentemente, girando su cabeza de vuelta hacia la celda de Jack.

—No necesito un cachorro para sacarlos de aquí.

La seguridad que Jack percibió en ese muchacho, infiltrado de guardia, con su astucia, pensó aun mejor la situación

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Jack ardiente de una respuesta, esperando algo afortunado que le pudiera convenir, está definitivamente no contesto, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, no podría saber quien le estaba ayudando a salir de los calabozos, ella simplemente pensaba, que no era el momento adecuado para que el supiera, que la tenía enfrente, Isabella se sentía calmada, ya que Jack no la reconocía, eso era más que evidente.

Isabella pensó, que esta no sería la primera vez en que él estaba envuelto en este tipo de problemas, después de todo, era un Pirata, había escapado de la soga varias veces en su vida, ahora se sentía satisfecha, al a verlo encontrado, su aspecto, manera de hablar, mirada, ojos, boca, aliento, todo él era excéntrico y desequilibrado.

—Mi nombre por ahora no es importante.

_No ahora Jack, y sinceramente, no desearía que supieras, que soy yo._

* * *

_Porque los mas profundos recuerdos se consumen, dejándome sin nada, mas que con una sonrisa gloriosa. _


	11. Capitulo X: Y la corte no tendrá Dominio

**N:A:**_ ¡Saludos Lectores!, espero se encuentren bien, sigo impresionada por la cantidad de visitas que ha recibido esta historia, me alegra mucho. Y los comentarios que he recibido, aunque son pocos, son muy constructivos, cosa que me hace inmensamente feliz :D_

Es por eso que aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 de la historia. Pff! Me saco unos pocos dolores de cabeza, *riendo* en cuestión de la personalidad de Jack Sparrow, el teclado esta en llamas ;D

Los dejo leer, y recuerden, que esta historia continua gracias a ustedes, y a sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**"Y LA CORTE NO TENDRÁ DOMINIO" **

La seguridad del Capitán quien tenía su navío atrapado en una botella, creció, no sabía exactamente de quien pudiese tratarse, y la verdad no le interesaba del todo. Ya que con percibir la tranquilidad del muchacho, era todo lo que necesitaba, después de todo, así era él, tratando de encontrar las situaciones que más le convinieran, y ese momento, era realmente oportuno, aunque no supiese de quién demonios se trataba, lo liberaría de la prisión.

Gibbs sin en cambio, no estaba del todo acuerdo con ello, sabía que tanta confianza en un muchacho que vino a la isla únicamente a sacarlos de ahí, no sería una recompensa gratis, como ella lo había dicho, necesitaba ayuda de su Capitán, pero ¿Cuál exactamente?, y ¿Los había buscado tantos días?

Ella decidió no decirle su nombre en ese momento, ahora lo importante, seria sacarlos de esos calabozos. Isabella recordó que justo antes de entrar, vio como todas las personas se preparaban para ver una ejecución, había entendido que se trataría de ellos, después de todo, era un Pirata muy buscado, y ahora más, que se ha encargado de hundir todos esos navíos Ingleses.

Gibbs entrecerró los ojos, levantando un poco su audición para poder escuchar mejor lo que hablaba con Jack, este todavía continuaba recargando sus brazos sobre las rejas.

— ¿En verdad es importante en este momento?

Jack apretó sus dientes de oro y plata, al igual que sus labios, pero sin dejar de ver al muchacho fijamente, su rostro se le había sido familiar en alguna parte, pero no sabía en donde, y no importaba en ese momento, Jack suspiro frenéticamente, Isabella notó que su tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente.

— ¡Bien muchacho me convenciste! —Exclamó Jack colocándose de pie de un golpe, Gibbs de igual manera se levantó, aunque un poco extrañado ante su comportamiento, su capitán no aceptaba ayuda de cualquier individuo, de todas formas, el sabía lo que hacía—Sácame.

Isabella sonrió para sí, sabía que tarde o temprano accedería a su ayuda. ¿Por qué estaba en los calabozos de la Isla?, acaso, ¿Se le acusaba de algo?, Isabella pensó rápidamente en aquella noche en que antes de irse en la búsqueda de Jack Sparrow, había negociado con Lord Conningham, recordaba exactamente lo que habían hablado, menciono que muchas embarcaciones de Inglaterra habían desaparecido en mar abierto, le había dicho que fue ese Pirata al que ella ayudaría, por eso estaba encerrado.

Justo cuando Isabella pronunciara palabra alguna, escucharon como las grandes rejas hacia la entrada de los calabozos se abrió rápidamente, y vieron como dos guardias se acercaban casi marchando.

_Ho no, esto se ha complicado _

Jack acercó su cabeza hacia los barrotes de nuevo, hablando sigilosamente, pero, sin denotar su acento de ebriedad continua, Isabella lo percibió desde un principio. Su manera de hablar era totalmente diferente a cuando era un niño.

—Supongo que, Esto es parte del plan, ¿He? —preguntó Jack, justo antes de que los guardias se acercaran más con una sonrisa irónica, Isabella lo miró de reojo, con sus labios fruncidos.

—No—contestó Isabella con su mirada ceñuda, Gibbs arqueo ambas cejas. Los guardias se acercaron, tomando a Jack de un brazo que salía de la celda, pero este antes dijo una sola cosa, antes de que se lo llevaran junto con su buena mano derecha, Gibbs.

— ¿No? —negó Jack, haciendo una mueca pronunciada con sus labios, Isabella fingió no darse cuenta, y enseguida camino discretamente, con el sombrero hacia abajo, siguiéndose derecho, dejando a Jack y a Gibbs en las celdas, dos soldados entraron, colocando la llave en ambas rejas, para que estos pudieran salir. Dos soldados sostenían a Jack por los brazos, sin que este pudiera caminar al menos.

Otro le puso las esposas a Gibbs, cerrándolas fuertemente, el sonido de las cadenas retumbó por cada esquina, habían llegado para llevárselos a la Horca, sus días terminarían ahí.

Los soldados que sostenían a Jack, comenzaron a caminar enderezando bien su espalda, y con la mirada fruncida. Las botas de cuero de Jack, se arrastraban en el piso, el no caminaba, lo arrastraban, pero este no se veía para nada nervioso, incluso giraba su mirada continuamente, para observar mejor el palacio de la Isla Lincoln, mirando algunas obras de arte de Pizarro, arqueando ambas cejas oscuras.

Los tambores fúnebres se escuchaban desde donde ellos estaban, inundando cada esquina sucia de los calabozos, Isabella asomó su mirada, de nuevo, visualizando la situación, cuando los guardias sacaron a ambos hacia donde seria la ejecución, las personas estaban preparadas para verlo, incluso los niños se sentían realmente emocionados por ello.

Gritos, maldiciones, eran lo único que escuchaban Gibbs y Jack cuando subían las escaleras, mirando la soga que colgaba desde arriba, ante el escándalo de la multitud Gibbs se atrevió a mascullarle unas palabras a Jack.

—Jack—musitó Gibbs con cuidado—No creo que sea buena idea Jack, confiar en ese…"Muchacho"

Jack suspiró despreocupadamente, y notó la preocupación que le teñía su voz, su cuerpo se tambaleaba moderadamente.

—Si no fuera buena idea confiar en extraños, no estarías aquí ahora— contestó Jack inteligentemente, este asintió con la cabeza, el verdugo izo a un lado a Gibbs, con su cuerpo grande y pesado, imponía canguelo.

Los tambores se seguían escuchando junto con los gritos de la multitud, un soldado abrió las grandes patentes que acusaban al Pirata Jack Sparrow por ese crimen tan infame, antes de que este pudiera hablar, Jack se giró hacia el verdugo sonriéndole sarcásticamente, mostrando sus dientes de plata.

—Ya estuve aquí antes—dijo Jack accediendo con la cabeza, el hombre de mascara negra le refunfuño, y este enseguida dejó de sonreír, mirando hacia la multitud, es verdad, el ya había estado antes ahí, lo recordaba a la perfección, aquel día en que William Turner lo rescató de una visita segura a la horca, si bien, había escapado de diferentes dificultades, ¿Por qué esta tendría que ser diferente?

Las maldiciones que se escuchaban en boca de los pueblerinos ingleses, eran irreverentes.

— ¡Que lo cuelguen! —gritaban con enojo.

— ¡Ya cuélguenlo!

—Jack Sparrow—Manifestó el soldado su nombre con alevosía, este curvó sus labios frenéticamente, corrigiendo al guardia en roncos susurros molestos.

—Se le olvido el Capitán, Capitán Jack Sparrow—dijo molesto. Isabella caminaba entre la multitud frenética, observando cómo estaba de pie justo debajo de la cuerda, era realmente irónico, cuantas veces había presenciado ver a hombres justo arriba de esa cuerda endemoniada, siendo tan cruel, como para obligarlos a que ellos mismo hicieran el nudo que los mataría.

Isabella escuchaba los gritos de la multitud, el sol estaba en su apogeo, con sus rayos iluminando la cuerda, la mujer tendría que evitar que lo colgaran, si no, no hubiese tenido caso llegar hasta donde ella estaba, continuaba mirando la situación, escuchando las palabras que ya muchas veces había escuchado desde que era tan solo una niña.

—Por sus múltiplos actos criminales, hacia la corona, y en totales numerosos en cantidad, y siniestros en naturaleza. Uno de los más notables será a continuación citado. Piratería, robo, traición a la corona ante todos esos navíos hundidos…

Gibbs solamente suspiraba ante las acusaciones de Jack, en cuanto terminaran de pronunciar todos esos actos de suciedad, el verdugo jalaría la palanca, para que de una buena vez por todas, fueran colgados.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza, en cuanto escuchó los cargos de hundir, y atacar las embarcaciones de Inglaterra, los sonidos enérgicos de los tambores, le retumbaban en los oídos de la joven de piel cremosa y tersa, aunque un poco sucia. Miró hacia arriba, y percató que seis soldados estaban de pie, con sus armas listas para disparar en cualquier atentado. Colocó su mano despacio sobre la funda de su espada, preparada para cuando los tambores dieran la última señal.

_¿Dónde está este mocoso?, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? _

La joven no quiso esperar el tiempo suficiente, comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, empujándola, Gibbs lo notó enseguida, pero las palabras del soldado continuaban.

—Dios se apiade de su alma.

Dicha esa última frase, el sonido de los tambores se escuchaba más rápido, las baquetas se movían rápidamente al ritmo de sus manos, el verdugo coloco su mano sobre la palanca, jalándola hacia si con fuerza. Isabella enseguida subió las escaleras que la llevaban directo hacia la cuerda, y girando su cuerpo cortó con su espada la cuerda antes de que lo estrangulara, provocando que Jack cayera al piso de un golpe, la impresión de la multitud se desató en un segundo.

Los soldados no se extrañaron ante esa escena, sabían que tarde o temprano alguien lo tendría que ayudar a escapar de la horca. El verdugo tomo su hacha e intento atacar a Isabella, la mujer astuta lo esquivaba agachando su cabeza pequeña, Gibbs aprovechado la situación, le dio un fuerte codazo al soldado que se encontraba detrás de él, tirándolo y rodando por las escaleras.

Isabella cruzó su espada junto con el hacha del verdugo, quien estaba ansioso de golpearle fuerte con ella. Los soldados se apresuraron hacia la horca en donde los prisioneros se escapaban, haciendo a un lado la multitud, en donde ahora, había comenzado el terrible pánico.

El sagaz Jack Sparrow rompió las sogas que le amarraban las manos con la espada que había caído de un solado, vio como los guardias se acercaron, este les dio una patada en su rostro para que cayeran lejos de ahí. Otro subió rápido tratando de atacar a Jack, pero este lo tomo por la espada, golpeándolo contra madera dura.

El verdugo le deslizo el hacha cerca del rostro de Jack, él se agacho rápidamente evitando que lo rozara siquiera, en lo que Isabella le daba un fuerte puntapié en el estomago grande y fornido, comenzaron a hablar.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le gritó Jack a Isabella en lo que golpeaba a los soldados que se enaceraban, esta evito que el verdugo la golpeara, pero le contestó algo estresada, Jack notó su ansiedad en la voz.

— ¡Intenta moverte con este traje! —le contestó Isabella en un grito, lanzando al verdugo hacia la multitud, cayendo en el suelo, Gibbs le quito una espada a uno de los soldados, usándolo en contra de ellos.

— ¡Los prisioneros se escapan! —gritó uno de los comandantes fuertemente, Isabella bloqueó el ataque de uno de ellos, lanzándole su espada a Jack para que este se defendiera, la atrapó sin ningún problema, de igual manera bloqueando el contra ataque de los guardias.

Toda esa escena era confusa, y a la vez tan familiar para Isabella, una vez más, combatía al lado suyo, después de más de veinticinco años, recuerda que la ultima vez en la que ella lo había ayudado, fue cuando la "East India Trading Company" quería derrocar su barco, como recordaba Isabella su nombre todavía, el "El Barnacle"

Cuando jóvenes, combatieron con los soldaos de la India Company, ahora, estaba golpeando a soldados ingleses, y de nuevo cruzaban sus miradas, para idear un plan rápido que salvarse a ambos.

_¡Qué locura! Estando yo aquí, contigo, ¡Maldita sea! Siempre tenía que pasar algo cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, no podíamos hablar, porque estaba la punta de una espada amenazándonos, o algo sobrenatural asechándote. _

De pronto una cantidad rodeo la horca, evitando que cualquiera de ellos escapara, Isabella y Jack chocaron espaldas, girando continuamente. Estaban completamente rodeados.

—Estamos rodeados—dijo Isabella sin soltar su espada, preparada ante cualquier ataque, Jack miro rápidamente la cuerda que aun se encontraba colgada, aunque rota. Su astucia lo hizo pensar de una manera rápida, se giro hacia Isabella con una mirada presuntuosa.

—Habla por ti muchacho—Le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, Guardó la espada de inmediato, tomando la soga, se deslizó en un circulo dándoles un puntapié a cada uno, provocando que los tiros se disparan hacia arriba.

— ¡Baja! —bramó un soldado apuntando su arma.

Isabella confiada de su plan, tomó la soga de igual manera deslizándose, golpeándolos. Gibbs sin en cambio bajo de la horca, golpeándolos de un puñetazo en su rostro, el sonido del fuego en los disparos abrumo a la multitud.

Jack soltó un leve grito ante las alturas, en cuanto Jack e Isabella, tocaron el suelo, ambos se giraron, a un mismo tiempo, cordinando sus movimientos, sacando de nuevo sus espadas, la salida ya estaba cerca

Isabella miró la salida, terminó golpeando a un soldado y derribándolo en el suelo. Corrió hacia la salida, Jack sin en cambio iba tras de ellos, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a un guardia tendido en el piso, con un sombrero tricornio que le llamó mucho su atención. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él, quitándoselo, se lo coloco en su cabeza, y lo acomodó. ¡Bien! pensó el Pirata, de nuevo tenía su amado sombrero.

—Gracias amigo—le dijo Jack al guardia inconsciente con una sonrisa, dándole un golpe leve el hombro. Justo cuando estaba por salir, se encontró con un hombre que llevaba copas de cristal con Ron, Jack lo miró de reojo, tomando las dos copas pequeñas, y bebiéndoselas de un sorbo. Que sed tenía el Pirata, y aunque lo estuviera persiguiendo toda una armada, el Ron era primero.

— ¡Vámonos! —Clamó Isabella tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo. Jack soltó las copas, todavía saboreaba el Ron en su paladar.

Isabella y Gibbs de nuevo se adelantaron, pero Jack se dio media vuelta, mirando a los guardias con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con completo regocijo y placer. Haciendo esos ademanes extravagantes con sus manos sucias.

— ¡Amigos míos lo siento mucho! —Gritó— ¡Este día lo recordaran!, ¡Como el día en que casi ahorcan al…

El Pirata astuto y sagaz no pudo terminar su frase, ya que una bala estuvo a punto de atravesarle el cuerpo, Jack se encogió de hombros ante la sorpresa, de poder sentir esa bala rozándole su mejilla sucia.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow…. —musitó Jack en unos murmullos sigilosos, curvando sus labios, su voz era un tono achispada y molesta.

* * *

_La vida es cruel, ¿Porque no debería serlo la muerte también? _


	12. Capitulo XI: La Balada del Horizonte

**N;A:**_ Primero que nada feliz fin de semana, para mí en esta semana me la he pasado pegada al teclado escribiendo la historia para ustedes, trato de no tardar en actualizar, pero pasan algunas cosillas que tengo que atender. _

_En fin, lamento si tarde, y aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo de la Historia :D_

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**"LA BALADA DEL HORIZONTE"**

Isabella vio frente si, una oleada de sensaciones extrañas y penetrantes. ¿Cómo se sentía en ese momento su espíritu?, su alma era llevada a los valles de las sombras, donde brilla la oscuridad de las estrellas, donde el camino pierde su rumbo, donde el sol se olvida del día, donde la luz, es siempre sombría. Algo se hunde bajo la corriente, ¿Qué es?, su vida se desvanecía como una visión efímera, y las montañas se oscurecen en grutas eternas.

¿A vivir en la muerte y ser la misma?, sin lugar, sin nombre, sin destino alguno, sus emociones estaban expuestas a ser de nuevo unidas como un puzle perfecto, refulgiendo tras las agujas y las chimeneas medio desprendidas de esta esfera sombría. Trataba de abrir sus anchos pensamientos hacia algún año olvidado, donde carecían viejos esplendores y deseos divinos. Recordó en un segundo exacto su canto con voz delicada, pero sin perder el toque Pirata, la única forma en la que ella pensaba ver a un Pirata, era cantando esa canción, que escuchó desde pequeña, ¿Futuras maravillas ardían en aquellos fuegos llenos de aventuras y sin sombra del temor?

Una hilera de esfinges señala el camino entre trémulos muros y torreones hacia liras distantes. Todo recuerdo inexplicado tiene su raíz donde el gran rio del tiempo inicia su curso descendiendo por el abasto abismo en sueños de horas iluminadas, repite que el pie humano ha hollado sus secretos.

Ojos, piel, manos, olor, especialmente el olor a un Pirata, era algo que nunca se le olvidaría, su aliento, a pesar de que no había estado lo suficientemente cerca de Jack, pudo percibir su aliento a alcohol a distancia, sus dientes de oro y plata, también pudo darse cuenta que sus manos tenia diferentes cicatrices.

Los tres lograron librarse por el momento de la armada occidental, Jack obtuvo en ese escape un sombrero tricornio nuevo, se colocó su saco color gris, si, lucia como un capitán, el problema era, que no tenía una nave. Jack caminaba en dirección recta balanceando su tronco, Isabella caminó rápidamente hacia él, ya lo había encontrado, no dejaría que se escapara.

—Necesitamos una nave—dijo Isabella en un tono alto, Gibbs iba detrás de ella, siguiendo a su capitán sin perderle el paso, Jack levanto su mano derecha, pero sin dejar de caminar rápidamente lejos de ahí.

—Tenemos una nave—contestó Jack seguro de sí mismo, dándole énfasis a sus palabras, Isabella sonrió aliviada al escuchar eso, pero, ese alivio se derrumbó en un segundo, en cuanto vio una pequeña botella de cristal que sostenía el Pirata con un sonrisa, abrió sus ojos de improvisto, notó que dentro de esa botella se encontraba un barco, que navegaba en un mar miniatura, con los vientos huracanados desplegando sus velas. Ella frunció el gesto.

— ¿Esa es tu nave? —preguntó Isabella desconcertada al ver la botella con el corcho, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, de una simple alucinación al ver un barco dentro de una botella, Jack curvó sus labios.

—No todo lo que brilla es oro muchacho recuérdalo—dijo Jack, Isabella arqueo ambas cejas, _¿Muchacho?, parece que tu inteligencia no ha cambiado en nada Jack, sigues igual de ingenuo que siempre. Al parecer, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que soy una mujer. _

—Oye—masculló Isabella entreabriendo sus labios delgados y finos, Jack se dio media vuelta, sacando de su bolsillo su brújula, que sostenía en su mano, mirando como la flecha de su propio destino giraba, _Jack Sparrow., ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?_ —Yo no soy un….

— ¿Maestre Gibbs? —Interrumpió Jack las palabras de Isabella bruscamente, Gibbs se arrancó a caminar de un golpe, empujando levemente a Isabella del hombro, Jack al parecer no escuchaba lo que esta quería decirle.

— ¿Señor?—contestó Gibbs, con la frente sucia bien en alto, Jack miró el océano frenéticamente, al igual que su brújula, Isabella todavía no comprendía porque la miraba, poco después de que escaparan, estaban enfrente de una embarcación de barcos de la armada, uno de esos navíos estaba amarrado al puerto, con la bandera de Inglaterra bien en alto, Jack sonrió leve, ordenando a Gibbs una sola cosa que el sabia hacer, robas navíos.

—Desamarra a ese barco del puerto, naufragaremos en el océano—Jack caminó cerca del navío que iban a robar, golpeándole para percatar de que no tuviera agujeros.

— Sí, mi capitán—Asintió Gibbs— ¡¿Qué?! —pero, poco después de haber accedido a las ordenes de Jack, pegó un fuerte grito de impresión, aquel barco tenia la bandera de Inglaterra, ¿Estaría pensando correctamente Jack? —Jack, ¿Navegar en mar abierto con un navío Inglés?, Demasiado arriesgado para tres hombres solamente, sin una tripulación.

_Dos hombres y una mujer, imbécil. _

Jack cerró su brújula rápidamente, mirando a su contramaestre y amigo, el tono de su voz se escuchaba disgustada, y embriagada— Debo descubrir quien fue la rata asquerosa, que me culpo de esos crímenes, ya una vez me robaron, y créeme, me costó mucho trabajo recuperarme.

Isabella hiso un gesto de impresión al escuchar sus palabras, Entonces, ¿No fue él quien había hundido todos esos navíos de Inglaterra?, se preguntó la joven de cabellera oscura, quien la tenia recogida junto con el sombrero que tenia puesto, todavía estaba vestida con el traje del guardia. Lord Conningham le aseguró que él era el mayor sospechoso, o al menos el culpable era él. Ahora ella no tenía nada claro en su cabeza, simplemente observó como Gibbs asintió con la cabeza.

Jack estaba justo enfrente del timón, mirando esa brújula de nuevo, subieron al barco a toda velocidad, antes de que los soldados se dieran cuenta de que se robaban su nave, Isabella se puso a un lado del timón.

— ¿Robar un barco de la armada?, creo que eso empeoraría las cosas, nos buscaran en cualquier momento—dijo Isabella irritada ante el comportamiento estúpido de Jack, este giraba el timón, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

—Niño, todavía no sabes de esto, ¿Verdad? —Jack levanto ambas manos—Tienes que saber en qué momento es el preciso, para robar un navío, y como veras, este es el momento, y no lo voy a desperdiciar—Este miró a Isabella extrañado, levantando ambas cejas oscuras— No eres enuco, ¿O sí?

Isabella plegó su frente pasmada, sosteniendo la funda de su espada—Enu… ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, enuco o no, ya estás en el barco, y necesito tripulación, así que, estas adentro.

Isabella observó como aquel Pirata tenía la mirada en alto, mirando el horizonte, y sin dejar de mover el timón, aunque todavía no zarpaban, no dejaba de moverlo, Jack, al ver que solamente lo miraba, lo apresuró dándole ordenes.

— ¿Qué esperas muchacho? —Le dijo Jack tambaleándole sus manos en su rostro, apresurándolo—Despliega las velas, conoces la rutina., Anda, Muévete.

_¡Imbécil!, no te he escuchado decir, gracias. _

Isabella le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, caminó hacia donde estaba Gibbs, quien desamarraba las cuerdas para desplegar las velas, el comportamiento de Jack la irritaba, con tan solo estar unos pocos segundos con él, era suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse de haberlo salvado, nunca se hubiera imaginado dicha escena antes de que toda esta aventura descabellada diera su inicio.

Gibbs tenía sus manos rasposas, se encontraba agachado— ¿Cuál es su problema? —disputó la mujer de ojos verdemar intensos, mientras desplegaba las velas del barco, el hombre de patillas blancas como la nieve, vio de reojo a Jack, y después a Isabella, esos ojos, esa piel delicada y cremosa, sospechaba algo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun de Jack muchacho—dijo Gibbs, bajando el tono de su voz un poco, el sonido de las gaviotas disfrazaba la conversación.

— Y..., ¿Cuáles fueron sus razones para hundir todos esos navíos? —Preguntó Isabella, recargando ambas manos sobre el mango de su espada, con una mirada recta y definida.

—Las razones no existen para Jack, y no quieren decir nada, Pero—Continuó— En este caso, creo que sería diferente.

Isabella arqueó ambas cejas— ¿Quieren decir que ustedes no fueron quienes llevaron esos barcos al abismo?

Gibbs abrió los ojos atentos, ladeo la cabeza por un breve segundo—Todavía no comprendes, lo único que en este momento le interesa a Jack, es descubrir al impostor.

Dicho eso Gibbs caminó hacia el timón del barco, dejando a Isabella en medio del navío, recargándose todavía sobre su espada. Jack miraba con detenimiento el océano, oprimiendo con fuerza el timón, Gibbs lo notó.

— Listos para zarpar, señor.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa, apretando los dientes, pero intentó mantener un tono sereno

—Que la insignia de Inglaterra vislumbre los horizontes.

Musitó Jack, sin dejar de mirar el sol, Gibbs comprendió con sus palabras, que tenía que alzar el estandarte de Inglaterra, para que fuera visto por todo el océano, una vez alzado, se movía al ritmo del viento, y sus pliegues bailaban bajo su dominio.

Isabella entrecerró sus ojos grandes, los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados, sintió bajo sus pies, como el barco comenzó a zarpar, dirigiéndose de antemano hacia el mar abierto, hasta que quedasen rodeados de agua. Los pensamientos de Isabella divagaban, sentía una indefinible esencia, nadando en el vacio del sol. No podía depositar toda su confianza en ambos Piratas, no podía creerles que ellos, no habían sido los culpables, es uno de de los viajes que tuvo la mala idea de hacer, no sé con qué objeto la verdad sobre la tierra.

Después de todo, eran Piratas, estaba enfrente de Jack Sparrow, aquel que huyo de una isla desierta con un solo tiro, amarrando a un par de tortugas a sus pies, aquel que fue en busca de la fuente de la juventud, ¿Por qué no habría de deshacerse de los barcos?. Los rayos del sol cruzaban el velo, en sus impetuosas arremataba el viento, quebrando los juncos con un viento violento.

Isabella solamente miraba como se alejaban cada vez más de la Isla Lincoln, y de sus puertos, ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que habían robado aquel barco?, comenzaba a sentir la suave brisa húmeda sobre su rostro y piel tersa. Jack giro el timón de un golpe, llevándolos exactamente en medio del océano, el estandarte Inglés se podía observar desde cualquier ángulo, un blanco perfecto para aquel embaucador quien culpó a Jack de sus propios crímenes.

* * *

_"Nada en este mundo es para siempre, ni siquiera la muerte misma" _


	13. Capitulo XII: Réquiem por un Jamas

_N;A: Hola!, actualizo la historia porque recibí un comentario que deseaba leer rápidamente el próximo capítulo de la historia, me alegro mucho la verdad. Sus comentarios hacen que suba capítulos más rápido!_

_Bueno, regresando a la trama de la historia, en este capítulo, me he centrado en un personaje en especial, uno que estoy segura que se acuerdan perfectamente de el, y que por fin dio su aparición en este capítulo._

_Muchos personajes nuevos aparecerán conforme la historia avance, espero sea de su agrado el capitulo. ;D_

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**"RÉQUIEM POR UN JAMAS" **

Las olas atlánticas rugieron Chocando contra las piedras, el hombre de rostro nube visualizaba con atención la situación, sin soltar el timón, sin dejar que el océano se apoderara de sus luctuosos pensamientos, ya hacía mucho tiempo bajo la marea salitre, experto en navegar, pronto sintió que sus fuerzas menguaban, o que su coraje se desvanecía; había arremetido contra la muerte en una lucha interminable, estimulando por una desesperación de vida.

Durante mucho, sobrevivió, como una hora en el océano, aislado; y por largo tiempo, con inalcanzable poder, fue rechazando su destino; alguna vez, cuando sus propios minutos volaron, deseaba cantar sobre su propio destino , dar a esa textura de melancolía, una ráfaga más duradera.

Recordaba, como a veces se detenía en la orilla en donde sus pensamientos vertían sus flujos, y las aguas turbulentas suspiran y se quejan de secretos incontables. De unas cimas profundas de valles sin nombres, y pertenecido a colinas, y llanuras que ningún mortal ha hollado, las olas del océano eran suaves, casi acariciando las rocas, con un sonido dulce y familiar.

El viento acariciaba los pequeños mechones oscuros que le rozaban a Isabela por su frente, el olor a agua saldada comenzaba, deseando poder sentir el mar en sus pies de nuevo. Jack había llevado el barco de la armada justo enfrente, en mar abierto, ¿Algo realmente irónico?, lo cierto es que, aquel Pirata, hace algunos años, temía al mar abierto, se amedrantaba con el solo hecho de estar rodeado de agua, ahora, todo era diferente, al menos el ya lo veía de esa forma.

Coloco su mano izquierda en su estimado sombrero, sintiendo su textura, y evitando que el viento se lo llevara.

¿Sería cierto aquellos rumores sobre los barcos de la Armada de Inglaterra?, ¿Por qué desaparecían de esa forma?

Isabella solamente tenía tres palabras en sus duros pensamientos.

_Exasperación_

_Irritación_

_Indignación_

Con el solo hecho de cruzar algunas palabras con él, sentía que ya quería cortarle la cabeza, _¿Debo resistirme a mis impulsos? _Pensaba la mujer de ojos claros, mientras observaba a Jack con mucha detención, contemplaba aquella manera de vestir tan singular, su cabello largo y oscuro a rastas, junto con esos ojos grandes y sucios.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que todos hablaban de Jack Sparrow?, nunca comprendió porque se expresaban de esa manera hacia su persona tan poco higiénica. De pronto, Isabella, cansada de sostener los aparejos del barco, caminó de nuevo hacia el timón, y cerca de Jack, lo cual a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero, ¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿Había otra opción?, en realidad, no.

—Puedo preguntar… —Musitó Isabella mirando a Jack, este no le devolvía la mirada en lo absoluto, se seguía viendo el horizonte, y girando el timón— ¿Qué caso tiene que estemos parados aquí en mar abierto, sin hacer nada?

Jack esbozó una sonrisa irónica, mirando a Isabella fijamente, esta simplemente tenia la mirada fruncida—Corrección—dijo Jack interrumpiéndola de nuevo—Si estamos haciendo algo, y como veras, es algo muy importante, ahora, no me sigas interrumpiendo muchacho.

Isabella curvó sus labios delgados molesta, de nuevo caminando hacia el fondo del barco. Gibbs se dirigió hacia Jack, ya hacía desde hace una hora que estaban en mar abierto, y no pasaba absolutamente nada, lo cual, comenzó a sentirse reprimido.

—Jack—dijo en un susurro leve—El mar está tranquilo, no hace ningún movimiento.

La sonrisa que tenia Jack plasmada en su rostro, se desvaneció en un segundo—Paciencia mi querido Gibbs, ya verás que esa rata llorona vendrá.

Gibbs le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a su capitán, él sabía perfectamente bien, que algo malo para Jack Sparrow, era algo malo para todo el que se hacía llamar un Pirata, Isabella tenía ambas manos recargadas sobre al mango de su espada, dejando que el viento suave la arrullara, cerró sus ojos por un momento, de pronto sintió como su piel se enfriaba rápidamente, al igual que sus manos pequeñas y sucias.

Miró hacia arriba, observando como la Insignia de Inglaterra, se movía con mas brusquedad que antes, pudo escuchar el canto de la ventisca indomable, de un momento a otro, todo estaba cambiando, asomo su mirada hacia el mar, y pudo percatar que ahora se agitaba desapacible, violento, sus oídos atentos, percibieron un sonido que provino del mar, como si una piedra enorme lo hubiera atravesado de un golpe.

Los latidos de su corazón de aceleraron rápidamente, alejándose de donde estaba, se produjo un dilatado silencio en la nave, Jack sonrió dichoso, presuntuoso, el barco comenzó a balancearse ligeramente, al igual que la velas, el sonido misterioso que escuchaban desde abajo, provocó que Gibbs se alejara.

Era el momento, de saber, que es lo pasaba exactamente con los siete mares.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Declaró Isabella con la expresión remilgada, el tono de su voz, se escuchaba preocupante, Isabella no podía sostener su propio peso, el barco se balanceaba tanto, que de un momento a otro, perdería el equilibrio.

—El océano está furioso—dijo Gibbs, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa—Eso es lo que pasa

Jack trataba de mantener el timón lo más suave posible, sonrió una vez más, completamente decidió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te tengo—musitó Jack en susurros leves, ansioso por descubrir, que era exactamente lo que ocurría con la marea, y la brisa, ¿Por qué de pronto se volvía tan indomable?

Ambos sintieron como de nuevo, el Océano se había calmado, el barco dejo de balancearse, los aparejos se calmaron, todo de nuevo, se había serenado. Jack no se explico el porqué de esa reacción, estaba cerca de descubrir, que era lo que pasaba, Gibbs exhaló un suspiro aliviado, Isabella respiro hondo.

— ¿Qué paso? —Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño—Ya estaba cerca—soltó el timón de un golpe, girando su mirada de un lado, entrecerrando sus ojos grandes y nubes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con algo, que ni el mismo pudo haber adivinado que vería de nuevo, sintió como la tención, se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, al ver aquel barco majestuoso, con velas escarlata, en el que alguna vez, el navegó, encontrándose con una mujer de su pasado, a quien dejo abandonada de nuevo, en una isla desierta, con una pistola y un solo tiro.

Los recuerdos que él tuvo con Angélica, llenaron su mente bruscamente, recordó como engaño a Barbanegra con los cálices de Ponce de León, ayudándolo un poco, a reflexionar lo que todo padre haría por su queridísima hija.

Gibbs abrió sus ojos de improvisto, mirando al igual que Jack, la más impresionada, era Isabella, su padre siempre le había contado historias sobre aquel barco, y su capitán, Barbanegra. Ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos, ahí, acercándose cada vez más de lo que ella podía asimilar.

—Es…—Musitó por un segundo el hombre de patillas blancas, entrecortando las palabras, sin siquiera estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Yo conozco ese barco! —Exclamó Jack con una sonrisa entre sus labios, pero después, dejo de sonreír cuando el sobresalto lo dómino por completo—Oh... —Suspiro desalentado —Yo conozco ese barco….

—Imposible... —Susurró Isabella, consciente de la creciente tensión que sentía en el pecho—Es… ¿El venganza de la reina Anna?

OOO

El Venganza de la Reina Anna, aquel barco con estilo Holandés, rearmado hasta alcanzar cuarenta cañones, todo el barco teñido de un color carmín, como la sangre misma, en donde los aparejos, velas, y demás, cobraban vida, ¿Una leyenda? Se preguntó Isabella, sintiendo como la tensión se apoderaba de sus piernas, convirtiéndose en flan.

La tripulación tomaron a Jack, Isabella, y Gibbs, por los brazos, para dirigirlos hacia el venganza, Isabella piso sus suelos del barco, al sentir como los Piratas la empujaron, de pronto, sin que ellos mismos pudieran si quiera similar la situación, Jack estaba en el venganza, de nuevo.

Las risas de los Piratas burlonas, hicieron enfadar a Isabella, hacia donde dirigiese su mirada, veía Piratas, riéndose a carcajadas, con las espadas en sus manos, con sus dientes purulentos, rostros sucios, ropas rotas, y cabello graso.

Pudo percibir el desagradable olor de inmediato, es decir, con Jack era suficiente, como para que sus fosas nasales volvieran a penetrarse del olor desagradable, había Piratas colgados arriba en las velas, riendo de igual manera, vio un cadáver muerto arriba, de pie, era solo el esqueleto.

Tal vez, esa era una de las razones por el olor tan penetrante, las carcajadas de los Piratas provocaban que sus nervios se alteraran, no deseaba aguzar sus oídos, trataba de mantenerse calmada. ¡Mi dios!, Exclamó Isabella en sus adentros, como dos balas preparadas para disparar.

Empujaron a Jack fuertemente, este piso de nuevo el suelo del venganza, con la mirada hacia abajo, vio una sola bota de cuero negra, junto con una pata de palo, frunció el ceño, dejando que su vista siguiera hacia arriba, encontrándose con un saco negro, y con aquel mismo hombre de siempre.

Hombre de barba descuidada, con un anillo en su dedo índice, un collar que colgaba de su cuello, facciones firmes, junto con una nariz ingente, que resaltaba todo su rostro descuidado, y sucio. Su sombrero grande y negro, con una pluma color de igual manera negra, y ojos azules en un tono rojizo. Su espada desmesurada, la tenía muy bien guardada, colocando su mano sobre el mango, jugueteándolo delicadamente. Héctor Barbossa, Capitán de El venganza de la reina Anna. Y asesino, de Edward Teach "Barbanegra"

_No, Otra vez. _

Jack vio de nuevo ese rostro, no hacía mucho que ambos fueron por los cálices, en contra de los españoles, en realidad, no tenia siquiera un año después de encontrarse de nuevo con Angélica, Cuando Jack lo miro, este le sonrió burlonamente.

—Te he estado buscando Jack—dijo Héctor Barbossa en un tono sarcástico y punzante, con una sonrisa fingida, y simulada.

Jack sonrió de igual manera inexacto, moviendo sus manos, con esos ademanes extravagantes de siempre.

—Qué pena—Farfulló, entrecerrando sus ojos—Porque da la casualidad, que yo a ti, no.

Comenzó a caminar lejos de Barbossa, la tripulación y demás, lo observaban como caminaba de una dirección a otra, Héctor lo contemplaba detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ahora! —Exclamó Jack fuertemente—Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¡No trates de cuestionarme Jack! —Clamó Barbossa en un tono áspero y seco, dirigiéndose hacia su tripulación, su entonación cambio a irónico y disfrazado— ¡Se que no olvidaron a Jack Sparrow!

Las carcajadas entre la tripulación se soltaron, incluyendo la de Barbossa, pero una voz se interrumpió sobre todo ese carcajeo.

—Capitán—Todos se giraron hacia ese tripulante, Barbossa lo miro de reojo, este, al sentir su mirada, comenzó a tartamudear—Bueno…así se hace llamar el, ¿No?

Jack lo señalo con ambas manos, sonriendo—Gracias amigo.

Héctor saco su revólver de sus pantalones bombachos, disparándole a ese tripulante, los demás se hicieron a un lado, esperando que su Capitán no terminara por dispárales a ellos, el cadáver cayo al océano, se escuchó el cuerpo como caía al mar, Isabella se sobresalto.

—Pobre Diablo—dijo el Maestre Scrum con una sonrisa, casi carcajeándose. Scrum era uno de los tripulantes de Barbossa, quien le servía antes a Barbanegra y a Angélica, tocando la guitarra una noche en la que Jack se lo pidió, para poder tener un momento apasionado con Angélica.

— ¿Por qué lo mataste? —Preguntó Jack, irónicamente, despreocupado—El pobre solo dijo la verdad.

—La verdad ya no es suficiente para muchos—Contestó Barbossa, guardando de nuevo su revólver, caminando hacia Jack, su pata de Palo provocaba un ruido incomodo—Ni siquiera para ti, Jack.

Groves, otro de los tripulantes del Venganza, quien tenía su piel quemada, era alto, delgado, con una barba color negra, con un turbante que cubría su cabeza. Su mirada era perdida.

—Yo no lo recuerdo bien—dijo Groves hacia Scrum, que tenía las manos cruzadas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas nada? —Declaró Srcum en un tono deslucido hacia su fiel compañero y amigo—Es Jack Sparrow, el fue el que guio la expedición hacia la fuente de la juventud, y, él que mato a Barbanegra.

Groves Asintió con la cabeza, con su mirada necia.

— ¡Corrección!—Declaró Jack, no pudiendo evitar oír lo que dijeron los Piratas, acercándose a ellos—Yo no asesine a Barbanegra, digamos que…, lo ayude a tomar una decisión, es todo.

Héctor Barbossa izo una sonrisa engañosa, mientras que Gibbs entrecerraba los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su Capitán, Isabella recordó en esa noche, en la que el baile del Rey Jorge ll, le había hablado sobre la fuente de la juventud, fue él.

Era Jack quien había guiado esa famosa expedición hacia la fuente de la juventud, ahora ella comprendía todo con más claridad, aunque la frustración de encontrarse entre tantos Piratas continuaba.

—Y supongo que no te sientes culpable por ello ¿Verdad Jack? —Consiguió preguntar Barbossa, entre los dientes apretados, irónicamente hacia su antiguo compañero de andanzas, este miro hacia el suelo por un momento, contestándole satisfecho de sus palabras.

—Sí, no me quejo—Contestó, ladeando la cabeza.

Este comenzó a caminar en círculos, rodeando a Jack continuamente, Jack giraba sus ojos.

—Se ha hablado mucho de ti, desde que buscaste la fuente de la juventud, vas en busca de una nueva tripulación, para recuperar al Perla.

Héctor miro a Gibbs y a Isabella, de arriba a abajo, vaya tripulación que tenia consigo.

—Ahora lo comprendo Jack, es por esa razón, por la cual, siempre pierdes el Perla.

Barbossa se soltó en carcajadas, al igual que su tripulación, Jack curvo sus labios nervioso, no se dejo intimidar lo suficiente, como para no contestarle—Aun no he conseguido una buena tripulación, por ahora. Mi buen compañero Gibbs, y…—Jack señalo a Isabella despectivamente, meneando sus manos—Un niño.

Isabella plegó su frente más que irritada, trato de ignorar ese comentario despectivo de Jack, las carcajadas se detuvieron. El hombre de cabello a rastas habló sin preocupación alguna.

—Por lo que veo, tú te convertiste en el capitán del Venganza, yo te veo igual de siempre, con esa barba…. —se frotó su bigote hasta llegar a su barba, que la tenia recogida en dos trenzas—Descuidada, Bueno—Masculló—Al menos ya no tienes la peluca.

Barbossa rio fingidamente con sarcasmo—Adoraba esa peluca, y…—Agregó a sus palabras—No te fíes solo por esta barba Jack, creo que…hay alguien quien se quiere cobrar.

Las palabras de Barbossa provocaron que Jack se quedara completamente perplejo, Ahora escrito estaba, a menudo en los más concurridos mares del mundo, en los más estruendorosos conflictos, seguir un rumbo verdadero, el origen de su propia vida, y hacia dónde va. Ahora Jack Sparrow, estaba cubierto por un indicio del destino.

_"La ultima travesía, da su inicio, mientras navegamos hacia el abismo" _


	14. Capitulo XIII Entre una cuerda de Perlas

_**N;A: **__Y las visitan aumentan de una manera terriblemente increíble! *feliz¨* Quisiera darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que les gusta la historia, que están al pendiente cuando la actualizo, gracias a ellos todo esto continua. _

_Prepárense, nos estamos acercando a una aventura inolvidable, pues para mi, eso quiero plasmar capitulo tras capitulo._

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

"**ENTRE UNA CUERDA DE PERLAS"**

Sus sentidos estaban hambrientos de escuchar aventuras en alta mar, de cantar siempre que podía la canción Pirata, de imaginar ese olor a Ron impregnado en sus ropas gastadas y deslucidas. Ahora que ella tenía completa resignación de la realidad, se sentía como toda una necia e ingenua, al pensar así de los Piratas.

Ahora sus pies estaban pisando uno de los barcos más temidos de los siete mares, "El venganza de la reina Anna" rodeada por doquier de Piratas, a donde ella volteara, ahí estarían ellos, con sus risas burlonas, y dientes sucios. Y ese olor del cual ella esperaba con ansias conocerlo, se había arrepentido en un segundo solamente, pues cuando piso el barco, se sintió mareada por la penetración tan fuerte, es decir, Jack Sparrow era suficiente, como para soportar los demás por igual.

También había conocido al Capitán Barbossa, ese hombre del que su majestad Jorge ll, le había hablado a Isabella para buscar la Fuente de la juventud, sus descubrimientos no paraban ahí, también supo que Jack, fue quien dirigió aquella expedición. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto, pues ya conocía a Jack lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que le siempre estaba involucrado en algo nuevo, en alguna travesía descabellada.

Ella, al igual que Gibbs, hombre a quien salvo de aquella isla en la que los colgarían, solamente escuchaban con atención las palabras que Héctor Barbossa le tenía para Jack, vacilaban continuamente, arqueando las cejas extrañados ante esa situación incómoda, más que Piratas, parecían un par de niños peleando por un dulce, solamente que en este caso, sería algo mas valioso que una simple golosina.

Isabella había pasado de alto los comportamientos despectivos que tenia Jack hacia ella, confundiéndola con un chico, la mujer de ojos cobalto se había dado cuenta que, en ese momento tenia a Jack en una faceta de arrogante idiota, desequilibrado, y con aliento a Alcohol.

Ese día, las cosas habían cambiado súbitamente para Isabella, el brillo de sus ojos diáfano, vivo, y nítido, se había convertido en algo bruscamente diferente, pues el color añil delicado y esplendido.

Y es que desde que hablo con Lord Everett Conningham, en aquella noche, en donde no permitiría que la llevaran a la horca, fue en ese segundo en donde se dio cuenta, que su destino, la llevaría consigo en un indicio devastador, si bien, no había dejado por alto el trato que el insinuó hacerle esa misma noche, conocía a Jack, de eso no cavia la menor duda, pero también, le había pedido un barco, una propiedad que él deseaba obtener a como dé lugar, se la había pedido a ella precisamente, debía dar sus pasos con cuidado, ese hombre estaba al tanto de que ella escapo, pidiéndole ese barco.

El único punto que ella no comprendía era que, Jack no poseía ningún barco, desde que ella navego con él, en el "Barnacle" no conocía otro.

¿Por qué esa insistencia con esa nave?, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que Jack posea algo de valor, Everett Conningham se había convertido en el mayoritario y encargado de las Compañías neerlandesas Occidentales, lo había conocido desde que ella era una niña, ese hombre guardaba mucho secretos, y ella no se quedaría con la duda de averiguarlos.

Continuo visualizando la situación, tendría que ser precavida, estar rodeada de Piratas era algo pecaminoso, y peligroso. La mirada de Héctor Barbossa, al igual que su sonrisa, demostraba descaro, seguridad, e ingenio. Le había dicho a Jack que había alguien del cual se quería cobrar, sus palabras lo tensaron de inmediato, Isabella lo noto. El hombre de barba descuidada caminaba en círculos, su pata de palo no dejaba de sonar, también deseaba saber Isabella que le había pasado en la pierna, demasiadas preguntas, y a todas quería encontrarle una respuesta.

—Hay alguien quien se quiere cobrar…

Las palabras de Barbossa se fundieron con la brisa del Océano, los hombros de Jack se tensaron, haciendo una mueca con completa perplejidad, _¿Alguien quien se quiere cobrar ha dicho?__, _en realidad, no se le podía hacer costumbre escondiéndose del todo aquel que le debía algo, siempre esas deudas lo perseguirían por siempre, suficiente le bastó con Davy Jones, pocas ganas le quedaban para volver a pasar por lo mismo.

En cuanto Barbossa terminó de hablar, toda la tripulación, que estaba en un escándalo incontrolable, guardo silencio unos minutos, al escuchar el sonido de unas botas de badana, que caminaban lentamente provocando fuertes crujidos sobre el piso viejo del barco, los pasos de aquellas botas eran más cerca, toda la tripulación miraba hacia arriba, con la boca abierta, sus ojos pasmados, y cuerpos en cero movimiento.

Los pasos ahora bajaban las cortas escaleras que se encontraban a un lado del timón, aquellas escaleras por las cuales Barbanegra había bajado alguna vez, mientras más se acercaban esos pasos, el rostro de Jack se convertía en una mueca de impresión, pero a la vez molesta. Vio la figura de un hombre con saco rojo, con detalles de oro, cabello largo, descuidado, y negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, barba partida, cuatro anillos que usaba en su mano derecha, y su bigote con las puntas levantadas.

Toda la tripulación, incluyendo la de Gibbs, abrió sus ojos aturdidos, por fin se pudo ver con claridad la figura de aquel hombre, con una estatura alta, su saco al igual que sus pantalones, estaban sucios, su rostro de igual manera tenia cicatrices pequeñas, y el tono oscuro de su piel se debía a la suciedad en sus mejillas. En cuanto bajo, tenía una sonrisa forzada, trataba de ocultar toda la irritación, en una sonrisa irónica y sarcástica. Saludando a Jack:

—Jack Sparrow…—Pronuncio su nombre en palabras entrecortadas, abriendo sus ojos de color negro intenso, la mueca pasmada de Jack cambio en un segundo a una sonrisa forzada, tratando de cubrir el miedo, por una supuesta dicha.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Jack fortunamente, caminando en su meneo natural de ebrio, con ambas manos a los lados— ¡James!, Ha pasado tanto, ¿Cierto?

El hombre se negó a corresponder su supuesta sorpresa, acercándose a él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro—Que bueno que me reconozcas Jack, tal vez, como se que no te olvidaste de mi cara, no te has olvidado de lo que hiciste, ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de Jack se desvaneció en un gesto preocupado—La verdad es que los años me han borrado la memoria, yo sería incapaz, No guardaras rencores, ¿Verdad?

Este levantó su mano con un su puño cerrado, dándole un fuerte golpe a Jack justo en la nariz, el golpe provocó que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás, toda la tripulación, incluyendo a Isabella, sintieron ese fuerte golpe como si se lo hubieran dado a ellos, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Jack agachó su mirada, acomodando de nuevo su nariz, sintió como el hueso se desvió del golpe, alzó de nuevo su mirada, tratando de sonreír irónicamente.

—Tomare eso como un no—dijo Jack moviendo su nariz continuamente, no dejando de sentir dolor, ahora James Hook fue quien le sonrió a Jack satisfecho del golpe que le había dado, ¿Acaso esto se trataría de una broma absurda?, se preguntó Jack para sus adentros, que, además de sentirse completamente fastidiado ante encontrarlo de nuevo, sabía que lo primero de lo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Héctor meneo la cabeza continuamente, mirando a Jack de reojo otra vez, Gibbs susurró en silencio:

— ¿James Hook?—Murmuró, Isabella escuchó sus susurros claramente, al igual que Héctor Barbossa. _¡¿Qué diantres estaba pasando?! _

—No lo entiendo…—Declaró Jack con una mirada firme, Barbossa caminaba de nuevo, con su pata de palo cansándolo más de la cuenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Jack? —Cuestionó—Simplemente el mundo se encoje a nuestro alrededor, ¿Por qué no tomar una mano de más?

—No, No—negó ladeando la cabeza, haciendo tiempo—Todo eso lo entiendo bien, excepto que, yo creí que querías una pierna, no una mano.

James frunció los labios, al igual que Isabella, Barbossa apretó sus dientes, parpadeando, caminó directo hacia las grandes puertas del camarote, en donde una vez, Barbanegra estuvo ahí, al igual que Jack, solamente que, en situaciones diferentes, Barbossa se detuvo ante las puertecillas cerradas, girándose hacia donde estaba Jack.

—Seguiremos hablando en mi camarote—dijo Barbossa dirigiéndole a Jack una mirada ceñuda, de pronto, Jack se encontró con los brazos del contramaestre Srcum, y su buen compañero Groves, llevándolo directamente adentro de su camarote, a costa de empujones tercos. Jack, justo antes de que entrara al camarote, miro Gibbs rápidamente, este simplemente arqueo ambas cejas impresionado, Isabella y demás, vieron como las puertas se cerraron, provocando un reinado de silencio en toda la nave, solamente se escuchaban las olas del mar.

_¿Cuándo será el día Jack, en que pueda verte sin que estés metido en un problema. _

Isabella volteó a mirar a Gibbs, quien suspiro súbitamente intranquilo.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Isabella a Gibbs, refiriéndose a James Hook, Gibbs curvo sus labios, dejando que la ventisca del Océano lo tranquilizara un poco.

—Las fuertes olas del mar ahora retumban muchacho..., al igual que Jack, todo el que se haga llamar un Pirata, si hay algo malo con Jack Sparrow, es algo malo para todos.

— ¿Es una ley? —dijo la agraciada joven de piel cremosa y tersa, en un tono burlón y despectivo, negando con la cabeza, Gibbs entrecerró los ojos sulfurado.

—No todos saben que Jack Sparrow estuvo en carne y hueso, sufriendo los terribles calores infernales, de uno de los lugares más confinados del mundo... —Hizo una pausa rápida, Isabella prestaba toda atención ante las palabras de Gibbs— Dispuesto a ser de nuevo el capitán del Perla Negra.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de un golpe, ante la impresión, _¿El Perla Negra?, _los músculos de Isabella se tensaron, capturó la mirada de Gibbs, en un gesto impresionado, este bebía Ron de su pequeña botella de madera, parpadeó, a sabiendas de que había hablado demasiado con un muchacho extraño, la desconfianza era el primer punto que no debía olvidar, dejo de saborear el Ron burbujeante.

— ¿Qué?, ¿El Perla Negra? —disputó Isabella, sus mechones dorados se movían al ritmo del viento—No lo sabía…, en realidad, creo que olvido mencionar ese pequeño pero grande detalle.

—Jack es muy desconfiado, no en vano ha tenido lecciones difíciles.

—Y…—Agregó Isabella, descordinando el habla por un momento— ¿Dónde está ahora el barco? _Esa es la nave de la cual Lord Everett Conningham me había hablado esa noche, "El Perla Negra", una propiedad algo valiosa, no me explico porque él quiere ese navío, teniendo a toda la compañía Occidental a su servicio, ¿De qué le puede servir una simple nave?_

Gibbs parpadeó más de la cuenta, evitando seguir hablando con Isabella, ella lo notó, pero, no había necesidad alguna de que él le contestara a su pregunta, ella vaciló por unos segundos, viniendo a la mente aquel recuerdo cuando huían de la isla Lincoln, ella le había preguntado que necesitaban una nave, fue ahí, cuando evocó aquel barco dentro de una botella, moviéndose, viendo como sus velas se desplegaban por el viento de ahí dentro.

_¡Ole! _

Se trataba del Perla, dentro de una simple botella con un corcho, pero, ¿Cómo diablos llego el barco a esa botella?, ¿Tenía alguna idea de cómo sacarlo de ahí?, de eso no estaba segura, ya que pensaba que Jack era un completo imbécil. Mantuvo la expresión firme, mirando a Gibbs atentamente, mientras guardaba su Ron.

—La botella…. —murmuró sus palabras hacia Gibbs, la intuición le teñía la voz.

* * *

_"No pienso perderla, no ahora que me he decidido a tenerla" _


	15. Capitulo XIV Del Ocaso y Otros Enigmas

**N;A:!**_Chicos! una disculpa inmensa *Arrodillándose*por subir el capitulo hasta este momento, los estudios me tienen exprimida como una naranja, y no les basta, quieren verme aun mas presionada, les agradezco mucho por continuar leyendo, no dejare de subir capítulos. _

_Este es el capítulo 14 de la historia, está un poquito largo, escrito especialmente para ustedes, aprovechando esa notas, quería decirles que me tardare un poquito en subir el 15, ya que estaré trabajando en otra historia completamente nueva, que es para un concurso de literatura, deseo ganarlo, así que estaré trabajando en esa historia como por un mes, en este mes, no creo subir capítulos, hare un esfuerzo por no dejar abandonada Piratas por un mes, si puedo subiré el capitulo 15. _

_Si no, nos vemos hasta Principios de Octubre ¿Si?, y una disculpa inmensa en verdad, los recompensare en el mes de Octubre, subiré muchos capítulos al mismo tiempo si quieren, los dejo ahora que disfruten el 14. Nos vemos, y les agradezco su atención chicos!_

_Adios ;D_

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**"DEL OCASO Y OTROS ENIGMAS"**

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron toda aquella habitación, repleta de adornos diferentes, con una pequeña insignia que se encontraba encima de la mesita de madera, en donde los rayos de sol, chocaban contra los cristales de las botellas de Brandy seco. Un hombre retocaba con delicadeza el mapa majestuoso que se encontraba al fondo, fingiendo no oír ninguna conversación, sus dedos largos y pálidos, se deslizaban por el contorno de la copa de cristal, haciendo un chillido tenue.

Movía sus dedos en círculos continuamente, pensando en lo poco que había logrado hasta ahora, necesitaba más que unas simples ideas erróneas, en su dedo meñique, tenia colocado un anillo grande, con la insignia de la Compañía Occidental, las mangas de su saco chocaban junto con la copa, con su peluquín blanco, y sombrero tricornio.

Sus ojos plomizos observaban sus dedos, girando, y girando. Maldiciendo entre dientes con la expresión impasible, esperando a que en su mente, vinieran negocios importantes, la mañana había sido estresante para él, y es que, estar cargo de toda la Compañía Neerlandesa, era agotador.

Entre tantos pensamientos vagos, escuchó como derrepente su maestre Meredith, entró por la puerta de enfrente, ignorando al pintor del mapa, caminó hasta detenerse justo enfrente de la escribanía en la que se encontraba sentado Lord Conningham, con la mirada fija en la copa de Brandy, y en los destellos de Cristal fino.

Meredith colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda, mirándolo con la expresión firme. Los ruidos fuertes de los barcos navegando se escuchaban desde la ventana monumental, dos guardias estaban a un lado de la puerta, cuando Conningham vio que su maestre entró, les pidió a sus soldados que se retiraran en un gesto endurecido e imponente.

— ¿Lord Conningham? —Mustió su maestre, con su mandíbula tensa.

Everett levantó la mirada, pero sin dejar de frotar sus dedos en el contorno de la copa, sentado, e intranquilo. Trató de mantener un tono suave y ligero.

— ¿Hay noticias sobre el barco? —Preguntó con la mirada ceñuda y voz ronca. Meredith suspiró antes de poder contestarle su pregunta. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, tomando la necesaria fuerza para hablar.

—No, señor. Pero—Añadió— Uno de nuestros hombres, ha visto a la señorita Lawrence embarcando desde la isla Lincoln…con Jack Sparrow.

El sonido chillante de sus dedos sobre la copa, se detuvo, en cuanto Coningham escuchó las palabras de su maestre. Con tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel Pirata, sentía como la aversión y desprecio le desgarraba las entrañas. Aquella noche había hablado con Isabella, aunque, después de todo, no podía confiar del lleno en ella, ya lo había hecho, y no regresaría al mismo error dos veces.

No estaba completamente seguro, si le traería el "Perla Negra", algunos seres no le servían, debía deshacerse de ellos, o vivir para servirle, tomó la pequeña copa de cristal, hablando en un tono mordaz y punzante.

—Isabella Miller, ¿he? —Hizo una pausa— Es un Pirata después de todo.

Lord Everett Conningham se puso de pie, sosteniendo la copa en su mano, caminando directo hacia el ventanal, deleitándose con la brisa del Océano, con la esperanza de que eso, lo relajara un poco.

—Mantente al tanto de todo—dijo Conninghm hacia el maestre Meredith, su tono de voz cambio drásticamente—Estoy seguro que a Jack Sparrow, no le importara que reciba una sorpresa por parte de la Compañía Occidental.

El maestre asintió con la cabeza, preparado para retirarse, pero este, no lo dejo, continuó hablando advirtiéndole unos puntos muy importantes que no debía olvidar por nada.

—Mantenga los ojos bien abiertos Maestre Meredith—dijo Everett, con una sonrisa satisfecha plasmada en su rostro—No queremos terminar como Cutler Beckett.

Meredith sonrió ante las palabras ocurrentes de Everett, dirigiéndole una mirada indirecta, era cierto, tenían que mover cada paso que daban con el más mínimo cuidado, ya que Cutler Beckett no supo hacer bien su trabajo, y Conningham, lo sabía.

Conningham dejó de deleitarse con la vista, y la brisa del mar, dándose media vuelta rápidamente, caminando directo hacia la mesita de madera que se encontraba en el centro, levantando la botella de cristal delgado y ligero.

—La East India Trading Companny no supo acatar bien mis órdenes—Habló Conningham en un tono reconcomido, sirviéndose el suficiente brandy a su copa fina y delicada. Meredith simplemente escuchaba sus palabras, con las manos todavía en su espalda, asintiendo con la cabeza continuamente. Lord Everett levantó su copa, ladeando la cabeza—Si quieres un buen trabajo, hazlo tu mismo.

Dichas esas últimas palabras con recelo, Everett Conningham bebió toda la copa de Brandy seco rápidamente, dejando que se deslizara por su garganta, saboreando ese gran sorbo. En cuanto terminó de catar su degustación, aclaró su garganta, y con fuerza, azotó la copa de cristal por encima del mueble de madera.

No había cabido dentro de sus planes, que Cutler Beckett muriera, ambos tenían un trato, y no supo cumplirlo, así como tampoco supo obedecer órdenes, en cuanto Everett se había enterado de su muerte, supo desde el principio, que tenía que manejar ese asunto con sus propias manos, tener al Holandés Errante en su poder, y perderlo todo, tan repentino, se le hacia una completa estupidez a Conningham.

**OOO**

Las inusitadas puertas del camarote se abrieron de un golpe, en cuanto Barbossa las empujó, descargando toda su irritación acumulada después de haberse nombrado capitán del Venganza de la Reina Anna, sostenía la espada con cuidado, James Hook iba detrás de él, esperando a que el contramaestre Scrum lo sentara en la mesa de una buena vez. Jack giraba su mirada de un lado otro, visualizando de lleno toda la habitación, estaba tal y como la había dejado Barbanegra, no había cambiado nada. Excepto que, esos muñecos de vudú infernales, ya no los veía.

Héctor camino hacia su silla cojeando, colocando su mano sobre la mesa, con la mirada fruncida miro a Jack que levantó ambas cejas oscuras, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente.

—Sienten al esperpento—dijo Barbossa con las palabras desdeñosas, Hook se encontraba justo detrás de él, Scrum lo tomo por los hombros, empujándolo con fuerza hacia abajo, este se sentó de inmediato ante el impulso del contramaestre.

—Siéntate esperpento—Agregó Scrum a sus palabras mientras azotó a Jack en la silla, este hizo una mueca molesta, haciendo a un lado el brazo que le estaban oprimiendo en un movimiento ágil. Srcum y su compañero Groves, se dieron media vuelta, ante la orden que les dio Hook con su mirada. lo último que escuchó Jack, fue el sonido del impacto de las puertas cerrándose.

— ¡Que amable!—Exclamó Jack a Scrum en un tono fastidiado, su voz se mesclo con el ruido de las puertas cerrándose. Barbossa se llevó su mano hacia su barbilla, parpadeando continuamente, James Hook caminó unos centímetros cerca de donde estaba Jack, lo único que escucharon, fue el chirrido de las botas de James, y el sonido de la madera húmeda.

—Jack Sparrow—musitó su nombre James, sin dejar de caminar—Es una oportuna coincidencia que nos encontremos de nuevo, aquí, en el Venganza de la Reina Anna, ¿No te parece?

Jack frunció sus labios, mirando a James con la boca abierta, arrugando su nariz—Yo diría que una muy desafortunada coincidencia—Habló con una sonrisa fingida plasmada en su rostro. Barbossa sonrió despectivamente, con su mano todavía en su barbilla, frotándosela. Jack de pronto se puso de pie, giro su mirada hacia la izquierda, y se encontró con un cazo que tenia diversas frutas frescas, caminó hacia ellas, pero sin dejar de hablar.

—Y...Omitiste el capitán en tus palabras, mi muy querido desapreciado amigo—dijo Jack mientras miraba las frutas inclinando la cabeza con gusto, movía cada una de ellas para ver cual agarrar primero, James arqueó ambas cejas, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Capitán?

Jack asintió con la cabeza, girando la manzana verde que tomó al principio, luego la volvió a dejar en su lugar, mirando que otras frutas había, James ando unos centímetros lejos de Jack, riendo continuamente.

—No me digas que aun te haces llamar a ti mismo como el Capitán Jack Sparrow—masculló James entre risas absurdas, Jack torció sus labios, escuchándolo audazmente

—Y... ¿Dónde está tu nave?, porque yo no veo ninguna.

Jack suspiró poco antes de contestarle su pregunta altiva, tomando un manojo de uvas moradas entre sus manos, alejándose de la fruta—Mi nave... la tengo por ahí.

— ¿Enserio? —cuestionó Hook a las palabras de Jack, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Barbossa—Porque eso no es lo que se dice de ti, Jacky.

—De mi se dicen muchas cosas—dijo Jack Sparrow llevándose una uva a su boca, desmenuzándola con sus dientes, y sintiendo sus sabor fresco—Es como tú—lo señalo con su mano izquierda—Muchas cosas se dijeron de ti, tal vez patrañas, perdiste tu mano derecha, y para no sentir ese digamos, enorme vacío, tienes un garfio en lugar de tu mano, y henos aquí, ¿he?

James Hook, enfadado azotó su arpón sobre la mesa de madera, enterrándolo justo enfrente de los ojos de Jack, este se sobresalto de inmediato, haciendo una mueca, mientras todavía saboreaba el manojo de uvas. Jack miró su gancho, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Con que es cierto... —dijo Jack hacia Hook arrugando la nariz, y con una sonrisa sarcástica agregó—Se ve adorable.

—Tú no conoces lo que es perder una parte de tu cuerpo—musitó James, llameándole sus ojos encolerizado, sacando de un golpe su arpón de la madera.

—Gracias, y prefiero no saberlo. —Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, llevándose otra uva a su boca—En cambio, de ustedes, se puede decir muchas cosas—de pronto la mirada de Jack cambio a una seriedad poco visible, recargando sus manos sobre la silla—Inundando cada navío Inglés, a costa mía.

Héctor Barbossa arqueó ambas cejas extrañado, y en un tono molesto dijo:

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Por favor Héctor, —exclamó Jack, sosteniendo todavía las uvas—No vale la pena que sigas fingiendo conmigo.

—Fingir, ¿he? —Dijo Barbossa entre dientes, con una sonrisa—Jack, Jack—repitió su nombre en un tono burlón— ¿No lo recuerdas?, es por esa justa razón por la cual te abandonamos en esa isla desierta, esperando a que te murieras de hambre, y que el calor infernal acabara contigo. Yo no busco tan poca cosa, y mucho menos, a propensas de alguien como tú.

Jack arqueó ambas cejas pasmado, ¿Podría creerle sus palabras?, no estaba seguro del todo, pues sabía que Barbossa era un sucio pirata traidor, le había engañado por la espalda ya varias veces, no estaba seguro si decía o no, la verdad. Frotando las uvas malva con sus dedos, mirándolos fijamente a ambos sucios, y viles desleales Piratas. Su expresión de pronto cambió.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Pregunto Jack, más que perplejo—

Héctor sonrió para sí, como siempre lo había hecho en su vida de Piratería esperando el momento preciso para que su viejo compañero de andanzas dijera esa pregunta, recargando su pierna derecha sobre la otra, y levantando ambas cejas castañas, dijo:

— ¿No lo adivinas Jack?

Jack ladeo la cabeza, no estando seguro de sus propios pensamientos vagos—En realidad…, No soy bueno para las adivinanzas.

Barbossa dejó de recargar su pierna, y con un movimiento rápido, colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el escritorio, dejando que la luz de la vela iluminara su rostro por un instante, Hook solamente observaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, y esperando a que hablara.

—Tu brújula Jack—musito Barbossa con énfasis en sus palabras y voz ronca, Jack entrecerró sus ojos oscuros, jamás se pudo imaginar que Héctor le pidiera su brújula, después de todo, nunca le había interesado, hasta ese momento preciso, se mojo los labios rápidamente, consciente de la creciente tensión que comenzaba acumularse.

— ¿Mi brújula? —Cuestionó Jack, después de que hablo fingió como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando—Y… ¿Para qué querrías una brújula que no apunta al norte?

—No trates de timarme Jack—dijo Héctor poniéndose de pie de su silla grande y cómoda, caminando hacia Jack con la mirada firme—Se perfectamente lo que esa brújula es capaz de hacer, te guio hacia la isla de la muerte aun cuando sabias que yo no te había dado los mapas, y por si mal no recuerdo, Edward Teach te dijo que guiaras la expedición, hacia la fuente de la juventud.

—Coincidencias existen—Contestó Jack deliberadamente hacia las palabras de Barbossa, meneando sus manos, con el manojo de uvas, Héctor negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas Jack, la coincidencia no existe— Comenzó a caminar lejos de él, de nuevo hacia su silla, colocando su mano sobre ella, pero sin dejar de hablar—El porqué de las cosas está presente, ante nosotros.

Ahora Jack no terminaba de comprender la situación del todo, trataba continuamente de pensar mejor la situación, esa era su arma más poderosa, actuar conforme lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en este caso, las ideas no estaban frescas del todo.

— ¿Por qué ayudaría alguno de ustedes? —Dijo Jack meneando la cabeza, en un tono inteligente—Dos de ustedes me timaron en un pasado, así que, no veo mis ganancias amigo.

Tomo una uva del manojo, y comenzó a comer de nuevo, James camino unos centímetros hacia Jack— ¿Ganancia?, vamos Jack, sabemos a la perfección que es lo quieres, tratando de recuperar el Perla Negra, devolviéndolo a su tamaño natural, y así, poder volver a ser capitán de la nave, porque... Tienes El perla Negra ¿no es así?, dentro de la botella.

Jack llevo su mano de pronto dentro de su saco plomizo, sosteniendo dentro la botella, a quien cuidaba más que su propia vida, estaba dispuesto a mostrarles la botella, y con él, su preciada nave, pero, curvo los labios rápidamente, mirando a Héctor, y a James, no se arriesgaría a que se la arrebataran. Suspiró, y se sentó cómodamente en la silla, subiendo sus pies a la mesa.

—No—dijo Jack.

Héctor arqueo ambas cejas, y polemizo— ¿No?

—Jack—Pronunció su nombre James, completamente seguro de lo que decía—No te servirá de nada negar tus circunstancias, eso no es lo que se dice de ti, robaste junto con Jhosame Gibbs los barcos que tenia Barbanegra en su camerino, y con ellos, al Perla.

—Que no, y son solo calumnias—dijo Jack, en un tono negativo hacia James, pero, no lograría nada con engañar a ambos, Hook sabía perfectamente bien quien era Jack Sparrow, engañarlo de nuevo, como lo hizo en un pasado, no lograría nada esta vez.

— ¿Seguro? —Le discutió James ladeando la cabeza, y mirando su gancho que tenía en la mano, girándolo—Porque…no olvides que yo, al igual que Barbanegra, conozco las artes oscuras, incluyendo, el cómo sacar tu preciada Perla, de la botella.

Jack abrió sus ojos de improvisto, ¿Seria cierto lo que decía James Hook?, ¿Sabia como sacar al Perla Negra de la botella?, el hombre de cabello a rastas miro a James con la mirada fija, y consistente. Aunque, pensando de nuevo con claridad, no tenía mucho tiempo, el necesitaba que su amado barco de nuevo vislumbrara los Horizontes con sus velas negras. Si no, no tendría la manera de cómo conseguir lo que quería. Actuar, eso era lo que él debía hacer, Jack deslizo la uva por su garganta, tragándosela.

—Todavía no dicen hacia donde se dirigen—musito Jack, bajando sus pies de la mesa, y recargando sus brazos, Barboossa endureció el gesto en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, Hook sonrió, sabiendo que Jack aceptaría darle la brújula, para buscar, ese tesoro, más valioso que se pueda encontrar en los confines de la tierra.

—Dime Jack, ¿Qué tanto sabes, acerca de "La piedra de la inmortalidad"?—Pronunció James sus palabras con completa seriedad, Jack abrió sus ojos de improvisto, en cuanto escuchó lo que deseaban encontrar, ¿Acaso esto se trataba de una mala broma?, Jack había perseguido diferentes tesoros de mucho valor en el Océano, la piedra era una antigua leyenda desde hace ya, muchos años atrás, en la que fue buscada durante años, pero nadie, ninguno, la encontró, o regreso de ese viaje eterno.

Jack Sparrow había oído sobre ella, hace tiempo, incluso antes de que se volviera capitán del Perla Negra, le había pagado a Tía Dalma con un anillo que él le había dado, y que, por supuesto recuperó en cuanto fue a saber acerca del cofre, le pago para que le diera información acerca de esa piedra, los detalles fueron completamente ignorados por sus conocimientos, no le diría toda la verdad a Jack, pero ella mejor que nadie conocía esa leyenda, siendo la diosa Calypso.

Dejó de lleno la posibilidad de algún día encontrarla, centrándose en otros objetivos que fueran, al menos, posibles. Escuchar de nuevo acerca de la piedra, provocaron que se sintiera en un mundo inquieto, y apresurado.

—Ha…—exhaló Jack, ahora seguro de que era lo que querían y buscaban—Así que eso es lo quieren.

— ¿Acaso tu no ibas en busca de ella, Jack? —Preguntó Barbossa sin miedo a lo que este le contestara, Jack suspiró frenéticamente.

—Perdón, ¿Me repites la pregunta? —dijo Jack, mientras mojaba sus labios delgados, Barbossa tomaría su respuesta como un no definitivo, James continúo hablando.

—Tu brújula, y el Perla de nuevo navegara en los siete mares.

—Si algo aprendí a costa de salvar mi pellejo la mayoría de las veces, es, no confiar demasiado, y creo que tú, quieres que confié demasiado.

Hook entorno sus ojos pensando perspicazmente, manteniendo la expresión impasible, Barboossa en cambio, comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, en ese instante, deseaba de nuevo tomarlo, amarrarlo a un mástil, y arrojarlo en el Océano, para que esta vez, de verdad muriera ahogado. No lo aria, sabía que al menos, en ese momento no era el indicado para hacerlo, no se arriesgaría tanto, por tan poco.

— Crees que por haberte librado de una deuda no pagada con Davy Jones, ¿Puedes librarte de lo que te deparara el destino? —Declaró Héctor Barbossa con la mandíbula tensa, dejando que su intuición lo guiara, Jack caminó con un meneo suave, hacia el velador, en donde había un sombrero grande con una pluma, le llamó mucho su atención.

—Según yo, esa deuda ya quedó saldada, hace mucho tiempo—farfulló Jack tomando el sombrero y dejando el manojo de uvas sobre la mesa, se colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, viéndose al espejo que se encontraba justo enfrente de él.

_Me gusta cómo se me ve_

— ¿Con tu supuesta muerte? —disputó el nuevo capitán del Venganza, con los puños cerrados, y oprimiendo sus palmas—Más sin en cambio, sigues aquí.

—Cierra los ojos e imagina que es una pesadilla, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, como ahora por ejemplo.

Jack seguía posando enfrente del espejo, quitándose el sombrero y poniéndose el suyo de nuevo, Hook tenía una mirada ceñuda, a él también comenzaba a agotarse su paciencia, pero debía encontrar una manera astuta de continuar hablando con él.

—Quizás… considerarías otro arreglo, uno que no reclame mucho de ti.

Las palabras de James hicieron entrar en razón a Jack por unos minutos—Sobre la brújula a cambio de una, ¿Compensación? —Hizo una pausa, de pronto, el silencio reinó en cada esquina del camerino de Barbossa, el dulce aroma saldado del mar, atravesaron las ventanas, ahora Jack seria quien hablaría. —Devuelves al Perla Negra en su tamaño normal, y me garantizas tripulación.

James no tuvo más remedio que fingir una respuesta—Por supuesto.

—Si estuviera de un humor divulgador, ¿Qué divulgaría? —cuestionó Jack Sparrow, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos, teniendo en claro sus propios confines.

—Todo—inquirió Barbossa con una sonrisa irónica, Jack miro el suelo del barco, levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia enfrente, mojando sus labios nuevamente.

—Los dirijo hacia esa interminable búsqueda, pueden quedarse con el muchacho enuco que esta allá afuera, me das algunos de tus hombres, y me devuelves mi nave, es un trato justo, ¿No?

Jack sacó su brújula de sus pantalones bombachos, meneándola, sosteniendo el cordón, girándola como un péndulo interminable enfrente de James y Barbossa. Jack le arrojó la brújula a Héctor, y este la cogió con su mano izquierda, mirándolo tenazmente.

—Aunque…—murmulló Barbossa sacando su revólver de su vaina que tenía en sus pantalones, apuntando en la frente de Jack, este fijo su mirada en el revólver—Teniendo la brújula, créeme Jack, ya no me servirías de nada.

El hombre de ojos oscuros y piel quemada arqueo ambas cejas, haciendo a un lado el revólver con el que le apuntaba Barbossa en su frente—Piénsalo dos veces, reconsidéralo. Conmigo muerto, no llegarías hacia lo que más deseas, los deseos son perturbadores, no sabrías que hacer, y en cuanto estés ahí, dirás; "!Oh!, si tan solo no hubiera asesinado a Jack Sparrow, el sabría qué hacer en esta circunstancia" —dijo Jack simulando la voz de Barbossa—Si quieres, puedes disparar, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar, _¿Savy? _

_Es un trato_

**OOO**

Barbossa dejó de apuntar hacia Jack, bajando el revólver levemente hacia sus pantalones de nuevo, sus palabras lo hicieron pensar, aunque le doliera al capitán del Venganza, tenía que reconocer sus propios actos erróneos.

Isabella solamente observaba las puertas del camerino cerradas, ya llevaban ahí dentro más de media hora, ahora comprendía que lo que quería Jack, era sacar al Perla Negra de la botella, aunque Gibbs, no quisiera darle detalles de la situación, no necesitaba escucharlos, pues ella ya sabía de antemano todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

De pronto, de un momento a otro, las puertas se abrieron de un golpe, provocando que Gibbs se impresionara de ello, Jack apareció detrás de ellas, con una sonrisa satisfecha, era tan solo un buen negocio después de todo, detrás de él, caminaba Héctor, y con él, James Hook. La tripulación los miraba de reojo, al igual que Isabella a Jack, ¿Qué habría hecho el Pirata para convencerlos de no matarlos y aventarlos al Océano?

— ¿Tenemos un curso? —Preguntó Scrum con los brazos cruzados. Todos le dirigieron la mirada.

— ¡Ha! —Exclamó Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacando su brújula—El curso, ¡Compañeros míos!, ¡Diríjanse hacia esa…..!

En cuanto el capitán confiado abrió su brújula, se encontró con la flecha, dando vueltas rápidamente, sin parar. Era como un péndulo completamente descompuesto, sus ojos nada mas miraban como la flecha no se detuvo en ningún curso, no había horizontes en ese momento para él, con su dedo índice señalaba a distintas direcciones, lo cual provocó irritación en Isabella, la flecha seguía girando, no tenía intenciones de parar, en ese instante Jack supo que pasaba algo con la brújula, algo que jamás le había pasado, al menos, en ese instante estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería, ¿Por qué la brújula no le indicaba sus deseos?

Isabella miró la brújula, y extrañada, preguntó— ¿Qué le pasa a la brújula?

—No sé—contestó Jack extrañado, la ansiedad, y preocupación le teñía la voz—Debió haber sido el ron que le derrame.

—Jack, ¿Descompusiste la brújula? —dijo Gibbs exaltado hacia su compañero de andanzas, Jack cerró la brújula rápidamente, girando su mirada hacia ambos lados, intranquilo, pensativo, y turbado.

—Con que no sirve la brújula—musito Héctor en un tono fuerte, dándose media vuelta, dejando a Jack solo con sus preocupaciones—Mátenlos.

El sonido de las armas cargadas perturbaron de lleno a Isabella, toda la tripulación apunto hacia Jack, Gibbs, e Isabella. En ese instante Gibbs se acercó lo suficiente hacia Jack, como para susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de esta? —musito Gibbs molesto hacia Jack, este simplemente trataba de idear algo conforme la situación.

—Solamente estoy ideando algo conforme la situación—mascullo Jack con los músculos entumecidos, respiro el suficiente aire, y agregó; —Mi brújula sirve perfectamente bien, es solo que, aun los objetivos no han quedado bien claro.

— ¡Alto al fuego! —Gritó Barbossa de pronto, completamente enfurecido, volteándose para ver a Jack, y caminar enfrente de él, Isabella estaba a un lado, observándolo todo—Ya te lo dije Jack, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo, y mucho menos a propensas tuyas, mi tiempo y mi paciencia se acaban, y con ellos, tu también. No pienso arriesgarlo todo de nuevo.

— ¡¿Entonces piensas matarnos tan cobardemente, solo porque tu maldito tiempo se acaba?! —Escupió Isabella sus palabras hacia Barbossa, sin seguir soportando más esa absurda situación, todos los tripulantes le dirigieron la mirada hacia Isabella, incluyendo la de James, Barbossa se dio media vuelta, mirando con detenimiento al joven de ojos ceñidos, Isabella dio varios pasos hacia el frente, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Jack.

—No hagas nada estúpido…. — le rogó Jack a Isabella juntando sus palmas, James entrecerró sus ojos, caminando lentamente hacia Isabella, esta daba pasos hacia tras, al sentir que se le acercaba mucho.

—Tu rostro se me hace familiar muchacho, ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

De pronto Jack se puso justo enfrente de Hook e Isabella, interrumpiendo por completo sus palabras—Nadie, no creo que lo conozcas, es un niño que recogieron en un lugar olvidado, es enuco—la señalo con su dedo pulgar—

James continuó mirándola fijamente de arriba abajo, con su brazo, hiso a un lado a Jack, este no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado, _¡__Fantástico! _pensó Jack, otro muchacho estúpido que le arruinaría sus planes, James continuo acercándose todavía más hacia ella, con su arpón, le quito el sombrero que sostenía su cabellera larga y negra, tirándolo al suelo, su pelo cayó como un muro, delicado, como una mañana hilarante, dando paso a sus ojos grandes, ceñidos, y azules.

¿Podría ser cierto?, esos ojos, ese rostro, algo tan familiar para todos los piratas.

— ¡Ya sabía que algo apestaba aquí! —gritó Groves fuertemente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó James ardiente de curiosidad, aunque, el ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero, necesitaba oírlo. Isabella miró rápidamente hacia su izquierda, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Jack.

_¿Qué me queda?__, __no me queda más remedio que darle fin a todo esto, al decir verdad, no deseaba que Jack supiera, por el momento, quien soy. _

—Isabella..., —detuvo de pronto sus palabras, mirando de un lado a otro—"Isabella Miller Lawrence"

_Isabella Miller Lawrence, Isabella Miller Lawrence_

Su nombre retumbo en los oídos de Jack fuertemente, abrió sus ojos como platos, al escuchar su nombre, ¿Seria la impresión?, o simplemente el nerviosismos de saber que ella había estado viva todos estos años. Sus músculos se tensaron de pronto, ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?

El, junto con toda la corte, habían estado seguros de que ella, tanto como su padre, habían muerto, había dado por seguro toda aquella realidad, no supo nada de ella después de tanto tiempo, todavía la recordaba como cuando eran jóvenes los dos, aquella niña temperamental, que no se detenía ante nada por obtener lo que deseaba.

Aquella joven de ojos cobalto, con la que cruzaron más que un combate de espadas, compartieron más que conocimientos en el esgrima, el, en esa época, aun siendo tan joven, le coqueteaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sin importarle sus bofetadas, o palabras desdeñosas. Pensaba que, tal vez, podría tener con ella una aventura inolvidable, una cruzada de noches alrededor del cabo, cada una de sus fantasías junto al mar. Desgustar un sorbo de vino a la luz de la luna. Eso hubiese sido perfecto para él, poder compartirlo con ella.

Pero el pirata faldero sabía que ella no era esa clase de chicas, no como Angélica, que por más de una vez, pudo saborear más de una situación llena de jadeantes incesantes. Incluso en santo domingo.

Aquello quería llevarlo más lejos, más, que incluso la relación que tuvo con Angélica Teach. Se había olvidado ya de esas fantasías de niño inmaduro, aunque, sabiendo que está viva, y que esta, parada, justo lejos de unos centímetros de él, no estaba del todo seguro de dejar esas fantasías atrás.

Lo que más le había impresionado a Jack era que, aparte de que se había enterado, que estaba viva, la había tomado por un chico, al tener le traje de guardia. ¡Vaya despistado!

El barullo comenzó entre toda la tripulación al escuchar la designación "Lawrence", Héctor se impacto ante la respuesta de la joven de ojos turquesa, abriendo sus pequeños ojos. _Que traición más grande hacia el código, hija de Don Rafael. _

— ¡Es el vivo rostro de Don Rafael_!,_ ¿Qué no estaba muerto?—Declaró Scrum con la mirada pálida y gélida.

— Que me pongan la falda de mi mama, ¡¿Eres Lawrence?! —disputó Gibbs dirigiéndole una mirada de impresión hacia Isabella, Barbossa, hablo en un tono tranquilo, y sarcástico:

—Lawrence, Con que estas viva, has estado viva todos estos años, ¿Y tu padre?—preguntó James con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, llena de interés y ventajas.

— ¡¿Eres una chica?! —Exclamó Jack por encima de los demás barullos, todos guardaron silencio, mirando fijamente a Jack, _¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?, _Barbossa lo miro con un gesto de fastidio, al igual que Gibbs, frunció el ceño—Claro—agregó Jack, moviendo sus dedos continuamente—Ya lo sabía.

Isabella parpadeo continuamente, exhalando un grande suspiro, el aire ardía como ópalo candente, el rumor de la olas contra el ocaso, marcado con unas bandas grises, el muerto, y quieto silencio.

Isabella mantuvo la expresión firme, mirando a Barbossa, comportándose lo mejor cortés e ilustrado posible—Capitán Barbossa, tengo que negociar la enemistad y hostilidad acerca de mis requerimientos por mi libertad.

Barbossa miro fijamente hacia arriba, no comprendiendo del todo las palabras de Isabella, después de hacerse pasar por muerta ante la hermandad, ¿Creía que la liberaría tan fácil?—Disculpe no entendí del todo sus palabras, ese tipo de lenguaje definitivamente no va conmigo, recuerde que está rodeada de Piratas.

Isabella frunció el gesto, teniendo todavía el saco del soldado Inglés a quien había golpeado por su traje, se limitó a gruñir—Quiero que me deje ir de aquí.

Las carcajadas se soltaron ante la petición tan absurda de Isabella, Héctor mas sin en cambio, sintió como la paciencia volvió dar a flote, mirando a Isabella, y, dirigiéndole una sonrisa ceñuda.

—Ho, lamento no poder acceder a tan precipitada petición, ¿Cómo se lo explico?, no.

Isabella frunció sus labios deliberadamente, y con completa irritación dijo:

— ¿De qué está hablando?, ya tiene lo que quería, yo no le sirvo de nada.

—Esa es la cuestión—manifestó Barbossa, sus palabras sonaron punzantes y burlonas—Resulta que, no todo lo que brilla es oro, ya que usted y su padre, tomábamos porque estuvieran muertos—la expresión de su rostro cambio rotundamente a una de enfado, al igual que su voz— ¡Bienvenida al Venganza de la Reina Anna, Jovencita Lawrence!

Dichas esas últimas palabras Héctor se dio media vuelta caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras del Venganza, en donde arriba, estaba el timón, James Hook rio entre carcajadas al ver la reacción de Isabella. No tenía elección alguna, Izaron las velas, hacia tierras completamente distintas. El batir de la vela contra el mástil, descubrimientos sin fin, y él cielo turquesa con ese color oro bruñido. Ahora la lejanía era diferente, pues comenzaba algo totalmente desconocido para Isabella Lawrence.

* * *

_"Hoy es un gran día para morir" _


	16. Capitulo XV Aguas Desdeñosas

**N;A: **_!Fieles lectores!, !He regresado! *Saludando a todos* y !WOW! me he quedado realmente impresionada, esta historia a alcanzado los 1000 views! me voy y regreso con que hay muchos que siguen leyendo la historia, y quiro agradecerles a todos de corazon! en verdad muchas gracias! ya no me voy a ir, por eos aqui les dejo capitulo nuevo! recien salido del horno de mi cabeza *riendo* Espero les guste, y no tardara mucho para que el siguiente capitulo este en fanfiction! Les agradeceria un reviw a este nuevo capitulo ¿Si? los dejo leer, cierren las cortinas y apaguen las luces y a soñar en alta mar se ha dicho :D_

**_ATTE: Lady Lidell_**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**"AGUAS DESDEÑOSAS"**

* * *

** (Narra John William Turner) **

Negro telar de riscos, tierras altas detrás de mí, oscuras son las arenas de una distante costa; sombríos son los caminos rocosos que me recuerdan con tristezas los días perdidos, escuchó suaves, las olas del océano acarician las rocas, siempre me fue tan dulce, y familiar ese sonido hondo; desde que tengo uso de la razón, corría siempre hacia cualquier risco, en un atardecer perpetuo, con la esperanza de verlo regresar, de ese eterno castigo, en donde los días, las noches, y los recuerdos se desvanecen en hilos de sangre ya derramada.

No existe la oportunidad, no hay descenso, son indicios del destino, que tenemos que vivir día a día, soportando sus consecuencias absurdas. ¿Hay otro camino aparte de este?, yo creo que no, solamente me queda sucumbir ante él, dejándome llevar hacia donde el viento indique su horizonte, en donde se encuentre la libertad.

Me siento confuso, tal vez, indeciso ante mis propios pensamientos con respecto a ella, ella, que es para mí el más bello crepúsculo que pueda contemplar desde lo alto de las montañas, jamás he podido dejar atrás esas riendas sentimentales que me comen las entrañas, que me dejan sin respiración cada vez que trato de mantenerme firme ante esta bohemia de deseos absurdos , soy esclavo de sus palabras, de su inapropiada altanería, resistirme ante estas insaciables necesidades de tenerla entre mis brazos, llenando sus miedos con mi calor, callando sus negaciones con mis labios, hasta llegar hasta su más dulce intimidad.

El viento se sentía furioso, indomable, perfecto para desplegar las velas con un solo propósito, encontrar ese maldito barco, traerlo, y que todo esto pueda terminar al fin, desde pequeño, mi madre me había contado historias difíciles de creer, pero que, eran completamente ciertas.

Veía como las gaviotas emprendían su vuelo por los cielos, nuestro barco todavía no zarpaba de Port Royal, mis lacayos estaban subiendo todo lo necesario para poder irme, no iría solo, me acompañaría mi mano derecha el joven Smith, quien ha estado conmigo en el negocio de la herrería por años.

Smith sostenía sobre su hombro un barril con suficiente provisiones para el viaje, y para todos los marinos que me acompañarían, su mirada fiel hacia mi persona no dejaba nada de que desear, confiaba plenamente en él, y en sus capacidades.

—Es todo señor—declaro el joven Smith con su último aliento ante cargar tantos barriles llenos de provisiones.

Me gire un segundo a mirar Port Royal por última vez, no estaba del todo seguro si regresaría a aquel lugar en donde mis mejores recuerdos, estarían siempre presentes, agache la cabeza por unos segundos, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos con decisión, no sé si, estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que mi padre, no sé si me dejaba llevar por mi intuición como su hijo, pero, de algo estaba seguro, los mares en este momento no son seguros, ni siquiera para el mismo Jack Sparrow.

Tome el suficiente aire para comenzar a dar órdenes a los marineros, levante mi cabeza con fuerza y susurre firmemente—Bien, ¡Desplieguen las velas!, ¡Tomen todos sus posiciones!

Y de pronto vi como todos se comenzaron a mover de un lado a otro con prisa, pero también con miedo, miedo, a navegar en mar abierto después de todas esas historias de los navíos desaparecidos, me había costado trabajo encontrar hombres para este viaje, ya que todos, tenían por seguro, que algo ocurría en mar abierto. Supuse que tal vez, podría averiguarlo, o también, podríamos ser víctimas de ello.

—Pero, señor—me hablo mi buen ayudante Smith, esperando a que yo me diera media vuelta para observarlo, lo mire, y supuse que había algo que no le parecía del todo—Todavía no sabemos hacia dónde vamos, en qué dirección iremos, no hay rumbo.

—No necesito saber hacia dónde dirigirnos para encontrar al Perla Negra, ese es el punto.

Tenía por entendido que mis hombres no comprendían del todo mis palabras, si sé en qué dirección zarpar, el Perla Negra no estará ahí, no es tan fácil encontrarlo, y mucho menos a mar abierto. Les ordene a los marinos que se colocaran en sus puestos de nuevo, estos obedecieron, y continuaron con su trabajo, mientras que yo, veía como nos alejábamos de Port Royal mas y mas, que el destino se encargue del resto.

**OOO**

No habían pasado más que unas cuantas horas, poco después de que zarpamos desde el puerto de Port Royal, el clima no parecía favorecedor, ay que una tormenta nos había envuelto por completo, parecía como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo sobre nosotros, mis hombres y yo, trabajábamos juntos para que la nave pudiera resistir el furioso rigor de las olas.

— ¡Pero que, poca consideración del capitán Turner!—dijo un tripulante casi a gritos tratando de que su voz se escuchara más que los fuertes vientos de la tormenta—Mira que dejarnos aquí afuera, con esta tormenta, a media noche, y en mar abierto, ¿El quiere llevarnos directo hacia la muerte?

—Lo que él quiere, es que ustedes sigan en el negocio par de mal agradecidos—Mascullo el fiel tripulante Smith, acercándose a la orilla del barco, tratando de abrir los ojos ante la tormenta— ¡A trabajar!, ¡Holgazanes!

Sus compañeros fruncieron el gesto con enojo, mirando de nuevo hacia el océano, visualizándolo con atención, soportando el frio, y tratar de mantenerse en pie el mejor tiempo posible, su trabajo, era percatarse de avisar, en cuanto vieran algo fuera de lo común, o mejor dicho, si el Perla Negra estuviera navegando por esas aguas.

No podían ver nada, ya que a mitad de la noche, y con esa tormenta, no podían visualizar ningún atentado, salvo, únicamente la fría niebla que rozaba sus narices sucias húmedas. De pronto, unos de ellos abrieron sus ojos grandes de un golpe, mirando algo que no habían visto desde que emprendieron su viaje, sus piernas les comenzaron a temblar como gelatinas, sus espaldas se rizaron, y sus rodillas temblaban.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto entre un susurro no seguro uno de sus compañeros, señalando con su dedo índice.

—Parece que es…, un barco encallado.

—No es cualquier barco encallado idiota—le contesto en un tono molesto, sus palabras sonaron entre cortadas, aunque, no estaba seguro si se tratase del frio, o del miedo que sucumbía su cuerpo—Este tiene la bandera británica colgando, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

La única manera de la cual, podría mantenerme despierto en esta noche, es que las gotas de esta terribles tormenta acariciaran mis mejillas por completo, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar bajo este tipo de vendaval salvaje, en realidad, para mí no era mucho problema, podría mantenerme en pie, toda la noche. Las tormentas me ayudaban mucho pensar, y en ese momento, lo más importante era encontrar a Jack, y su barco.

Recuerdo como mi madre me hablaba de él, incluso, me contaba historias con respecto a él, casi igual, que como me hablaba de mi padre, en un momento llegue a pensar que Jack Sparrow, había marcado la vida de mi madre en algún punto específico, me costaba trabajo creerlo, ya que según ella, siempre lo desprecio profundamente, eso es algo que sinceramente dudo, y sigo dudando hasta ahora.

¿Nervioso?, tal vez un poco, sencillamente no sé cómo explicar mis reacciones cuando me encuentre frente a él, ¿Debería darle las gracias al hombre que por su culpa mi padre está atado eternamente a ese maldito barco?, lamentablemente no lo sé. No conozco mucho a mi padre, no lo he visto más que dos veces en toda mi vida, casi ya no recuerdo exactamente como es, ni su voz, su recuerdo se va deteriorando como una pintura vieja.

Cada diez años, eran como un tormento para mí, y para mi madre también, aunque ella le sonreía cada vez que lo veíamos regresar de los horizontes, pareciese como si fuese un sueño, o una pesadilla.

— ¡Capitán Turner! —el grito de mi buen contramaestre me saco de inmediato de mis pensamientos, me gire a mirarlo, note que la preocupación le teñía la voz—

— ¿Lo encontraron? —Pregunte con la expresión remilgada, sosteniéndome de unas cuerdas—

—No, señor, pero—continuo, tratando de mantener un tono suave—Encontramos restos de una nave.

¿Restos de una nave dijo?, confieso que deseaba fervientemente que se tratase del Perla, pero no, en realidad no sería tan fácil que una nave como esa estuviera encallada. Me aproxime a la mesa en donde se encontraba una candileja, la tome con rapidez, dirigiéndome con mi buen mano derecha Smith.

Pude sentir los golpes de la ventisca del viento, enfriando de inmediato mi rostro, los pasos de mis botas debajo del piso hinchado a causa del agua, se escuchaban como un eco por todo el barco, me detuve entonces, sosteniendo la candileja con mi mano, la aproxime lo mas que pude para poder visualizar bien aquellos restos de nave sin vida.

Pude ver como la punta estaba fuera del mar, y también, mis ojos captaron como la bandera británica se deslizaba con fuerza a un ritmo veloz, aunque ya estaba muy desgarrada, todavía se podía apreciar que era de Inglaterra. En ese momento me quede pensativo, las historias acerca de los barcos desaparecidos a mar abierto no podrían ser reales, al menos no hasta que yo lo comprobase.

Note como mis hombres se encontraban aterrados ante esta situación, tome aire profundamente, hablando en un tono firme.

—No es más que un barco encallado—dije con fuerza—Al parecer, no tiene mucho que embarranco—me gire de pronto a ver a Smith—Veré si no hay sobrevivientes.

* * *

_"Me sumergí en sus latidos, convirtiéndose en un puzzle perfecto de arrogancia"_


	17. Capitulo XVI Y los Recuerdos Regresaron

**N;A: **_Queridos Lectores, tal y como lo prometi, ya esta recien salido de mi cabeza el capitulo 16 de la historia!, este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo, ustedes se daran cuenta por que, ya esoty trabajando en el proximo capitulo, para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo, y lo puedan seguir disfrutando. _

_Recuerden dejar muchos Reviws! :) _

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**"Y LOS RECUERDOS REGRESARON"**

Hay un silencio en donde jamás habito el sonido, hay un silencio en donde ningún sonido puede ser, en la fría tumba bajo el mar, o en el amplio desierto, en donde la vida es un mito. En donde cada leyenda contada por el hombre tiene un origen, un origen del cual, nadie está seguro si son ciertos o no. Apariciones, bestias, piratas que se han convertido en una exquisita divisa, que han marcado la historia de los siete mares no solo en el mar del Caribe, si no, en todos los mares del mundo.

¿Cuántos enigmas está dispuesto a ocultar aquel piélago creado por el maestro de la creación?, se ha escuchado que detrás de cada buen barco, se esconde un gran capitán, un capitán que lleva la nave, que sabe exactamente hacia dónde dirigirla, y como aprovechar los más temibles vientos del océano.

John Turner sabía de antemano que algo se ocultaba en aquellas ruinas, en lo poco que había quedado de ese barco Ingles, no estaba seguro si encontraría sobrevivientes, pues las miradas de sus tripulantes exclamaban a gritos "! Loco estúpido!, ¿Cómo puede dirigirse a ese lugar?!"

La insaciable curiosidad de John lo ha llevado incluso más lejos que en esa situación, muchas veces antes, en un pasado. El muchacho de barba partida se sostuvo de las escaleras, bajando con cuidado hacia el mar, en donde estaba un bote que sus marinos habían soltado para que remara hasta allá. Las olas parecían bestias imposibles de domar, el mismo miraba constantemente hacia abajo, fijándose en que su pie pudiera tocar el bote, antes de que la tormenta se lo llevara. No podía distinguir casi nada, se llevaba la mano a su rostro frotándoselo para que el agua se desvaneciera de sus ojos, apenas y podía distinguir los restos del barco encallado.

Tomo los remos, y con fuerza comenzó a cinglar, derrotando una a una las olas salvajes, apretaba la mandíbula ante ceder resistencia, el sonido de los truenos cayendo era estremecedor, lo más extraño es que, al parecer, al joven Turner no le importaba en lo absoluto que uno de esos rayos lo fulminaran por completo, no, era más poderosa la sensación de saber, que es lo que exactamente estaba ocurriendo con los barcos mercantiles, ¿Sera acaso cierto el rumor de que Jack Sparrow lo ha hecho?, ¿Podría encontrarlo John ahí?

Por fin llego a su destino, amarro el bote primero antes de entrar, asegurándose de que nos e lo llevara la marea, entrecerró sus ojos fuertemente, limpiándolos del agua, y con tasación se encamino hacia aquel barco deforme por los golpes. Caminaba lentamente, contaba cada uno de sus pasos, miraba con frecuencia hacia sus espaldas y lados, todavía sostenía el candil en su mano, sus oídos percibían el chocante eco de las gotas cayendo del techo lleno de algas y níscalo.

El chirrido de sus botas de cuero se fundía con el siniestro crujido de madera podrida, John quería asegurarse si podía encontrar sobrevivientes, se detuvo un momento.

— ¡Hola! —grito con fuerza, esperando que alguien le contestara, al ver que no, se llevo su mano a su boca, tratando de que su voz se escuchara con más potencia— ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

Fue entonces cuando, el joven de ojos oscuros escucho claramente unos gemidos que provenían de la vieja popa, vio unas escaleras que lo llevarían hacia la superficie, las subió con mucha rapidez. Ilumino con el fuego la vieja parte del barco, en donde se encontraba el timón hecho pedazos, lo mas inusual era que, ¿Cómo no había tan siquiera cuerpos?

Una vez más ilumino todo, y cuando menos lo espero, vio el cuerpo de un hombre hincado justo en la popa del barco, el corazón de John se detuvo de pronto, pudo observar como el cuerpo temblaba, sus pies descubiertos estaban astillados, y su espalda herida.

— ¡Oiga! —exclamo John acelerando el paso de nuevo hacia la popa del barco, con el candil en su mano, cuando llego, solamente estaba detrás de ese hombre, que parecía no haberlo escuchado, continuaba hincado, vibrando su cuerpo. John jamás había visto a alguien temblar de esa manera, ¿Tanto era el miedo?, ¿El terror?

Turner camino en círculos lentamente, iluminando con delicadeza el rostro de ese hombre, vio como sus ojos estaban abiertos, parecía como si no parpadeara, exhalaba frecuentes gemidos de dolor, de frustración, de penitencia. Veía solamente hacia una sola dirección. ¿Qué le ocurría que ni siquiera notaba la presencia John?

—Oye…, —susurro John, con mucha delicadeza, no quería que se exaltara, no más de lo que ya estaba y se sentía— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El individuo no escuchaba, no parpadeaba, no volteaba, era un milagro que estuviera respirando si quiera, en un segundo, empezó a tartamudear unas palabras seguidas, John noto que tenía una cruz en sus manos heridas, con cicatrices abiertas, todavía la sangre coagulaba.

—Ti- tiene que-mo-verse…, —John hizo un gesto extrañado, este continuo delirando—Tiene que moverse, el barco, tiene que moverse, el barco tiene que moverse. No se mueve.

— ¿De qué habla? —cuestiono el joven Turner sus palabras sin sentido, ¿Qué diantres estaba ocurriendo aquí? —Es inútil, no se moverá. Encallaron.

El hombre delirante se giro su cabeza hacia John, ¡Vaya!, pensó este, estaba seguro de que ya por fin había notado su presencia, y que era cien por ciento real—No—polemizo en un tono frio—Sigue aquí…, aun, se mueve, todavía se mueve. —se cayó por unos segundos, después, siguió hablando, pero esta vez, reconociendo el rostro de John

—Huye, vete de aquí, ¡Vete!, antes de que el regrese.

— ¿El? — dijo John no seguro de lo que estaba hablando, supuso que continuaba delirando ante el frio.

—El está aquí.., —su voz se escuchaba ahora entre cortada, y solloza de dolor—Cuerpos pútridos.

Enfadado, John sus hombros, tratando de que este se colocara en pie para que lo llevara a su nave— ¡Tonterías!, te sacare de aquí.

Justo cuando el hombre, que su pecho estaba lleno de completo calor, quería sacar de ahí a ese individuo, escucho como la madera del barco chillo con fuerza, John se dio media vuelta, unos barriles mercantiles se movieron con fuerza hacia abajo, la voz del demente perturbado, hizo que John se girara a mirarlo.

—Ya es tarde…..,

De un momento a otro, John sintió como si miles, y miles de personas estuvieran rodeando esos restos, arqueo ambas cejas deliberadamente, escucho sonidos de pisadas acercándose lentamente, como si estuviese en un pasillo inmenso, y alguien lo estuviera siguiendo detrás.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —grito el joven de afilada espada, hizo un paso hacia atrás, sin que se diera cuenta de que el candil, lo había dejado encima de un barril, este se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, el fuego se avivó de inmediato en la madera vieja, haciendo un circulo bajo los pies de John. Levanto la mirada veloz, y pudo ver una silueta, era más como una sombra, aquella silueta se acercó, y la luz del fuego ilumino su rostro pútrido, sus pedazos de piel colgando en sus mejillas, unas dagas incrustadas en su piel.

John se sobresalto de pronto, claramente escucho muchas risas enfermizas que lo estaban rodeando, ahora eran más de esas cosas desagradables alrededor suyo, repugnantes, repulsivos.

— ¡Aj!, ¿Qué es ese olor? —disgusto John con la mano en su nariz, tratando de no respirar ese olor inmundo que parecía penetrar sus fosas nasales. Pero este tenía que actuar rápido, o esos intentos de humanos lo atacarían, con agilidad, desenvainó su espada, caminando en círculos, en realidad asustado no estaba, ya que el joven Turner había heredado esa agilidad con la espada que había tenido su padre. — ¡Vamos! —bramo John en un tono cabreado, deslizando su espada alrededor suyo— ¡Vengan todos!, ¡Atáquenme!

John incrusto su espada en uno de ellos, el esperaba poder sentir la carne crujir, pero en lugar de eso, de la piel de ese hombre muerto, no salió más que una secreción nauseabunda, este hizo un gesto pasmado, desenterró su espada, volviéndola a girar.

Uno de ellos, le golpeo la nuca fuertemente, provocando que Turner, perdiera por completo el conocimiento, se desplomo sobre el suelo, percutiendo por encima de la madera fría y llena de algas, el dolor que sentía en la nuca era desgarrador, y lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos, fue aquel hombre delirante al que se suponía que salvaría de ese infierno, un infierno en donde dios no escucha tus plegarias, tus arrepentimientos, el pecado existe por toda la eternidad.

OOO

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Discutió la joven de piel tersa y cremosa ante las palabras de Barbossa—Ya tiene lo que quería, yo no le sirvo de nada.

—Esa es la cuestión—manifestó Barbossa, sus palabras sonaron punzantes y burlonas—Resulta que, no todo lo que brilla es oro, ya que usted y su padre, tomábamos porque estuvieran muertos—la expresión de su rostro cambio rotundamente a una de enfado, al igual que su voz— ¡Bienvenida al Venganza de la Reina Anna, Jovencita Lawrence!

Las risas burlonas de la tripulación del Venganza resonaron de nuevo por todo el barco, Isabella sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en su abdomen, apretó sus puños con fuerza, curvando sus labios en una mueca molesta, las carcajadas de los hediondos piratas la hacían exasperar. El buen y leal compañero, y maestre Gibbs no dejaba de observarla, es decir, ver a un supuesto fantasma, ahí de pie, no era tan fácil de asimilar. El alborozo se detuvo de pronto, Jack no estaba seguro si acercarse a ella o no, no estaba seguro si sería la misma de antes, o, si habría cambiado con el pasar de estos últimos años.

Jack se habría enfrentado a una bestia infernal, al mismísimo Davy Jones, y a la muerte. Había tenido encuentro cara a cara con el pirata más temido por todos los mares, "Barbanegra", aunque no estaba seguro si le temía más a su hija que al mismísimo pirata, en aquellos tiempos en los que el viajo con Angélica, dirigiéndola hacia la fuente de la juventud, jamás, nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en Isabella Miller Lawrence, en ningún momento se le ocurriría de nuevo en sus pensamientos vagos de pirata, recordarla. De hecho, cuando navego con Elizabeth en busca del cofre de la muerte, pensaba solamente en eso, en como tenerla para él, en como arrebatársela a William Turner.

Ahora todo era distinto, pero para Jack, no era así, el quería que todo fuera como siempre había sido, su presencia no lo distraería de sus planes, ya una vez una mujer lo había hecho, y terminó atado a un mástil viendo como el kraken se lo tragaba vivo.

No pasaría de nuevo, la presencia de "Belle" no lo pondría nervioso, ni incomodo, no para el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Este vio como Isabella camino incómodamente hacia la orilla del barco, enseguida camino hacia donde ella estaba, Gibbs noto de inmediato su prisa por verla más de cerca, por escuchar su voz, por percibir de nuevo su aroma, aunque fuera de hollín. Negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—Debo agregar—hablo por fin Jack cerca de Isabella, después de veinte, eternos, y largos años, esta se paralizo de pronto, al escuchar su voz más informal que de costumbre, ahora si estaba segura que se dirigía hacia ella como antes, como cuando eran unos jóvenes piratas—Que el que te hayas hecho pasar por muerta estos veinte años, de por si es desagradable, pero el que te hayas pasado por un chico, definitivamente supero tus expectativas, querida—termino el pirata faldero sus palabras, con una risa ligeramente forzada.

Isabella se giro a mirarlo, ella tenía los labios curvados en un gesto molesto, ahora lo había visto incluso más de cerca, desde otra perspectiva, se detuvo ante él, decidida a hablarle, sin que sus piernas temblaran como flanes. En realidad no sabía porque que le ocurría eso, trataba de controlarlo.

— ¿Mis expectativas?, mas bien, supero las tuyas, al no darte cuenta de algo que era tan obvio para la mayoría, y.., ¿Quién te dijo que podías tutearme?, Señorita Miller, aunque te cueste más.

El pirata frunció el ceño levantando su nariz notablemente, no había escuchado su voz desde que eran unos jóvenes, y ahora que la había escuchado de nuevo, definitivamente no le agrado en lo absoluto, su tono arrogante y altanero lo hicieron molestarse, sintió unos deseos de arrojarla por la borda, los ignoro de pronto.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamo el pirata con su tono de voz ebria y juguetona—Parece que la muerte no te sentó bien estos años, te volviste mas odiosa que antes, claro, si es que se puede ¿Ha?

—Ho, vamos Jack Sparrow—dijo Isabella en tuno desafiante y burlón, en lo que desabotonaba con lentitud el saco de soldado que le asfixiaba el pecho—Enfadado porque una mujer ¿Salvo tu vida? —de un segundo a otro, Isabella se abrió el saco con vigor, dando paso a sus pechos firmes, puestos, y abultados. La cadena que le rodeaba su cuello caía con gracia hasta esa llanura entre ellos. El capitán Sparrow no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia ese par de volcanes abultados, los observo de reojo, pero, todavía con un gesto fruncido y plegado, rápidamente sus ojos la miraron desde el cuello hasta su rostro, fingió no darle importancia.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow—corrigió a su fantasía de joven coqueto, enderezándose, simulando educación, e imitando sus palabras—Aunque te cueste más.

— ¿Sigues con eso?, si se le puede llamar capitán a un pirata que tiene su nave en una botella—rio de pronto—ahora si lo he visto todo.

Jack forzó completamente una sonrisa esta vez, caminando en sus movimientos achispados, levantando ambas manos— Ha, ¿Molesta porque no sucumbí ante tus encantos?

La mirada de la mujer de ojos cobalto se indigno de lleno, inclinando su cabeza y acomodando las mangas de su saco color vino lo miro arqueando arqueando cejas, no se molesto en asentir con la cabeza—Recuerda que tú eras el que me coqueteaba cada vez que tenias la oportunidad.

Isabella comenzó a caminar lejos de él, lo cual, provoco que este la siguiera caminando igual, hablando ambos, cruzando sus palabras como dos balas de acero—Perdona si no puedo sentirme alagado por tus tediosas y odiosas palabras. ¿Debería? —añadió arrugando su nariz, esta suspiro, tratando de mantener un tono suave, lo cual le costaba un trabajo abrumador.

—He oído de ti en estos últimos años, ¿Estuviste en la fuente de la juventud?

—En estos días suelen decir muchas cosas.

La joven sonrió sin un gesto agradable—Lo sé, por eso es que te estuve buscando, ¿Qué hay allá?

—Mi querida Belle—pronuncio Jack aquel sobrenombre con el que le solía hablar hace tantos años, aparentando cariño en su tono de voz, comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella—Siempre tan curiosa, tú no necesitas esas aguas, siegues siendo igual de bella que siempre.

Oyó la falsa imitación de emoción en su voz, ya sabía a lo que se atenía con ese pirata, con lo poco que estaban hablando, noto que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo aquel pirata faldero, egoísta, falso encantador de siempre, intento sonreír ante sus palabras.

—Por lo que veo Sigues siendo tan cautivador—dijo Isabella fingiendo sentirse halagada ante sus palabras, se atrevió a caminar y detenerse cerca de su rostro, capturando su mirada— ¿Por qué no me has contestado?

Al tenerla a unos centímetros de su rostro, Jack no pudo evitar curvar sus labios delgados en una sonrisa absolutamente masculina, que se ensancho por completo, guardo silencio unos segundos, perdiéndose unos instantes en sus ojos turquesa, que parecían dos manantiales en donde se le ocurrió la traviesa idea de perderse en ellos.

— ¿He? — Balbuceo un segundo, inclinando su cabeza, volvió en sí— ¡Ha!, si, si. Sobre la fuente, digamos que hubo un pequeño inconveniente que la destruyo.

—Y ese inconveniente de casualidad no tiene que ver ¿contigo?

Jack plegó su frente, curvando su expresión—No que yo recuerde.

—Jack—pronuncio su nombre Isabella, en un tono cariñoso—Sigues siendo el mismo timador, fanfarrón y ebrio pirata de siempre.

Este le contesto fugazmente, moviendo su cabeza rápidamente— ¿Debería cambiar?

— ¡Sí! —Contesto Isabella molesta al ver que no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

Ahora todo se había convertido en un completo desliz, un desliz, embriagador e intensamente adictivo.

* * *

"_Si no mato a alguien de vez en cuando se olvidan de quien soy" __  
_


	18. Capitulo XVII El joven y el Diablo

**N;A: **_No entiendo porque Fanfiction no tiene la aplicacion de subir imagenes, -_- como me enoja eso, pero bueno ni modo, me gustaria regalarles imagenes editadas que representan cada capitulo, pero no tengo ni idea de como subirlas hahaha, aqui esta el capitulo 17 lectores, nos vemos en el 18 :D_

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**"EL JOVEN Y EL DIABLO" **

**(NARRA JOHN WILLIAM TURNER) **

_Es.., ese instante que no se olvida, tan vacio devuelto por las sombras, tan vacio rechazado por los relojes, ese pobre instante adoptado por mi ternura, sin ojos para recordar angustias de antaño, sin labios para recoger el zumo de las violencias, perdidas en el canto de las gaviotas. Aferrándome a esa estatua del terror, señale el mundo convulsionado a sus pies, a sus pies, donde mueren las golondrinas. _

_Dile que los suspiros del mar humedecen las únicas palabras por las que vale vivir, por ese instante sudoroso de nada, sin manos para decir nunca, sin manos para regalarme instantes de predilección, sin miradas para abastecerme de cariño, sin llantos con quien compartirlo, solamente yo, esperando toda una eternidad, mirando hacia el horizonte, ansioso por verle venir de nuevo, desde tan lejos verlo venir, minutos después verlo partir. _

_Había veces que no soportaba el fuerte viento de las colinas, no me importaba, solamente quería ver de nuevo aquella embarcación, con él, dirigiéndonos a mí y a mi madre una sonrisa. Veía como el sol se ocultaba, pero, continuaba viéndolo, desde lejos, igual de siempre, hablándonos con el susurro de las olas. _

— _¡John!, ¡John! _

_Escuchaba gritar siempre detrás de mí, cada vez que me dirigía hacia ese altozano, de pie distinguiendo el nube color del cielo, escuche su suspiro aliviado al encontrarme. Percibí sus pasos hacia mí, con lentitud. _

—_John, Qué haces… _ —_preguntó detrás de mí, no muy lejos de mis diminutas espalditas, ya frías por el viento._

—_Solamente no lo quiero perder de vista…, no hasta que regrese. _

_Pude percibir la mirada alcaida de mi madre, sostuvo sus manos cálidas sobre mis hombros, hincándose ante mí, para poder verme mejor, me dio media vuelta, haciendo que mi mirada se dirigiera a ella, en sus ojos almendrados brillantes. _

—_John, Cariño, si sigues haciendo esto, te vas a resfriar. _

—_Pero…, ¿Si el regresa y no estamos aquí?_

_Mi madre entrecerró los ojos, observando el suelo por un instante, pude notar sus intentos desesperados por sonreírme, por decirme que "Todo va a estar bien" pero la verdad es que, ella estaba tan destrozada como yo, incluso hasta mas, quería pretender hacerme sentir bien, solo para que viviera feliz, pero, sus intentos fallidos ya no funcionaban más, porque sus ojos de pronto se llenaban de agua cristalina, sin dejar de observarme. _

—_Hijo, el…, no va a volver. No hasta que se cumplan los diez años. _

—_Yo no puedo esperar… tanto madre. _

—_Lo sé__—__afirm__o—__Tampoco yo…, pero, tenemos que hacerlo por tu padre. _

"_No hasta que se cumplan los diez años", y tan solo, no lo he visto más que dos veces en toda mi vida, ningún triunfo, ninguna derrota, solo un el recuerdo húmedo de cada sueño, por verlo regresar. _

OOO

Las débiles formas flotan a la deriva, cuyas risas apenas y puedo oírlas, en vano nos esforzamos llorando. Sobre el rastro luminoso de los espíritus, algún poder los divide de un mundo de ambición y dolor. Cuando el poder de la memoria retuerce nuestro corazón solitario en lagrimas formas débiles nos atraen, la oscuridad retrocede la paz es robada de nuestras almas, el dulce sentir que solía bendecir, no se sienten en este lugar. Sentí de pronto como un frio intenso caló mis huesos, mis pies temblaban, por un segundo presentí que no podía moverlos, mis manos estaban fuertemente atadas, lo único que existía en ese lugar era la temperatura gélida y yo. ¿Estaba muerto acaso?, no, imposible, yo no puedo estar muerto, todavía podía respirar, movía mis labios, y sentía como se cortaban.

Abrí los ojos, no vi más que oscuridad, me puse de pie, camine unos centímetros a mi derecha, y sentí como chocaron mis hombros con una pared grande. Estaba encerrado, ¿En dónde?, no tenía idea, solo pensé en ese instante como salir de ese infierno frio. Cuando de pronto mis ojos distinguieron la luz, vi una figura parada abriendo la puerta de metal oxidado, De nuevo ese olor pútrido.

Me agarro por los brazos, forcejeándome con fuerza, sacándome de ese calabozo luciferino, apretaba mis dientes ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

— ¡Camina! —me grito uno de ellos con voz gruesa, me llevo hasta la proa, lanzándome hacia el suelo con furia. Levante mi cabeza lentamente, y vi que no era la única persona en ese lugar, habían tres marinos sentados y descalzos. Su mirada agonizante me preocupo de pronto, lo único que tenía era frio, no más que eso.

—Gloria pa-tri… et fili, sicut e-ra in principio…, et… nunc et.

Escuche como uno de ellos, con las manos entrelazadas, recitaba una oración en latín desesperado, su cuerpo retemblaba, apenas y podía rezar. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Los otros simplemente se encontraban con la mirada perdida y gélida.

— ¡Tu! — Me exclamo el tripulante con cuerpo infecto, acercando su rostro hacia el mío, el olor era insoportable— ¿No vas a rezar niño bonito? —Se echo a reír enfrente de mis ojos, con esa boca destrozada y aliento descompuesto, baje la mirada de pronto, evitando verlo a esos ojos blancos.

— ¿Serviría de algo? —mi pregunta lo cayo de pronto, a él y a sus demás compañeros, note como sus pies comenzaban a acercarse, me tomo del cabello alzando mi vista hacia arriba.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a mi Capitán? — zangoloteó mi cabeza, soltándola con brusquedad, apreté la mandíbula, deseando matarlo a golpes. Mi furia se calmo de un segundo a otro, cuando mis oídos escucharon claramente el rechinido infernal del barco, era como si fuera un quejido lamentable. Los tres sobrevivientes se empezaron a mover con rapidez, alejándose lo más rápido posible de ahí, en un rincón, sentándose de rodillas.

Deje vagar mi mente de pronto, mis oídos prestaron atención al sonido de unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia la proa despaciosamente, mis ojos miraron el mar, con cada pisada, el océano pareciese como si tuviera vida, al ritmo de sus pies, el mar se inquietaba con más fuerza. Alcé la mirada con fuerza, arqueando mis cejas.

—Solamente sobrevivieron tres señor—le informo con voz llena de respeto, aquel hombre que continuaba caminando, contaba los segundos para verle la cara al infeliz que había provocado todo esto, cuando de pronto se detuvo ante nosotros.

Mis ojos miraron a esa Figura masculina alta, robusto y corpulento. Su traje azul marino estaba rasgado por donde desviara mi mirada, tenía puesto un saco desgarrado, botas altas en sus pies, sus manos estaban agrietadas, como si miles de cuchillos lo hubiesen cortado en ese momento, y no se preocupara por curar su heridas, en los dedos de sus manos tenia anillos ya oxidados. Su rostro era tan blanco, cicatrices profundas y labios cortados, le rodeaba una barba de candado, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Y ojos en un tono rojizo oscuro, observándonos. Me pareció el cuerpo de un ser humano sumergido en el océano por años, con las sales del mar destrozándole el rostro y el resto de su piel. Jamás había visto algo igual

Se dirigió hacia un sobreviviente sagazmente, agacho su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, penetrando su mirada en la de él, este se negaba a verlo.

—Tu…, —enuncio con la voz raspada, era gruesa, y afilada. El tono de su voz era irreconocible— ¿Tú piensas que dios puede salvarlos?—le pregunto al marinero agonizante esperando una respuesta rápida, levanto la mirada de inmediato, dijo exactamente lo que él quería escuchar.

—N-o—contesto apresurado temblando del miedo, ¡Mi dios!, pareciese como si tuviese al mismísimo diablo enfrente de si— Señor…, concédame el perdón. Os lo suplico.

—El.., ¿Perdón?, pero si el perdón no es más que un camino más en esta vida cruel, el perdón como tal no existe, pero…, hay un camino que te salvara de este sufrimiento que estas sintiendo, la muerte.

— ¡Dios nos hará justicia! —grito otro hombre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el se giro a mirarlo de inmediato, como sostenía una cruz con fuerza, lo miro de pronto, con una sonrisa plasmada.

—Así que piensas tu eso, ¿eh?, que te parece si probamos esa supuesta fe—hizo una mueca ocurrente fingiendo una idea— ¡Ha!, ya lo tengo…, que tal si te azoto hasta desprenderte la carne de los huesos, y te dejare de azotar, hasta que tu dios aparezca ante mí.

Las risas endiabladas y burlonas empezaron a resonar por toda la nave, incluyendo la de ese desvalido infeliz.

—Sera lo mejor señor—contesto de nuevo—La muerte, es mejor que esto.

—Liquídenlo—dio la orden fuertemente, uno de sus tripulante lo tomo por el cuello, cortándole la yugular y lanzándolo al océano, me di media vuelta para no apreciar esa escena tan desagradable. Volvió a reír, poniéndose de pie, recargando su mano sobre el mango de su espada oxidada, cuando de pronto, fijo su mirada en mí, con impresión, con alevosía. Sus ojos eran tan pesados como llevar una piedra sobre mi espalda.

—Este no está pidiendo misericordia—se giro a ver a su contramaestre, el negó con la cabeza— ¿Quién diablos eres?

Soporte la respiración pro unos instantes cortos, me mantuve firme, jamás perdí la cordura ante su presencia—Solo soy un marino mercantil—conteste con inteligencia, al parecer el no creyó en absoluto mis palabras, desvió la mirada hacia su derecha unos segundos antes de devolvérmela a mí, pregunto con más fuerza— ¿Quién eres...?

—Un marinero mercantil, señor.

Vi como de pronto me dirigió una carcajada fingida— ¿Marinero mercantil eh? Vaya que tienes fuerza de voluntad, eres el primero que está aquí, y no ha rezado ni una sola vez—miro hacia el cielo de pronto, escuchando el rugido del cielo, representándose en sus truenos. —Llego la hora de que tu alma, comience sus servicios a bordo del Nautilos.

Escuche como sus palabras se fundieron con el crujir del barco, con el llanto en el viento.


	19. Capitulo XVIII Interludio

N;A: _Hola mis lectores :3 actualizando la historia, he aquí el cap 18 que lo escribí con micha paciencia sin duda, lo releí como treinta veces asegurándome de que todo este perfecto, y aprovechando esto, quiero desearle a todos una Feliz Navidad, en verdad que estén llenos de amor y que cenen rico con sus familiares mas queridos, les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes en este 2013! Esta historia ya va a cumplir su primer aniversario! :O, muchas gracias, sin ustedes no seria Piratas del Caribe esta novela de aventuras. Me despido con cariño :)_

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**INTERLUDIO **

_La "West Indies Dutch Company" obtuvo la carta real de manos_

_De la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra con la intención de consolidar_

_La "East India Trading Company" garantizando los privilegios _

_Del comercio en la india. _

12 de Noviembre del año 1720

_L__os vientos salvajes braman sobre sus cabezas, y la luz pálida de la víspera se desarma, a su alrededor yace un vasto desierto. El interminable golpe de los remos contra el mar, moviéndose el bote al ritmo de las olas, disfrutando lúgubremente la media noche, en donde los rayos de la luna iluminaba ese pequeño bote, donde se encontraban remando con fuerza dos compañero de andanzas, saqueadores, Piratas. _

_No escuchaban más que los ecos del mar, la salpicadura de agua salada en sus rostros mientras sus brazos hacían que los remos se movieran, tan solo deseaban encontrar una orilla pronto, lo más rápido posible. _

_Uno de ellos tenía una botella de Ron en su mano, dejo un instante el remo sobre el bote, para poder llevarse el dulce sabor del ron resbalándose sobre su garganta, refrescándolo. _

_Ambos tierra, al fin, después de tanto navegar y remar sin descanso, para poder alejarse de una muerte segura, vieron como las olas se llevaban la arena fría de la orilla. Acercaron el bote para poder bajar, y sentir el suelo de nuevo en sus pies. _

—_Lo dejaremos en la orilla, dejaremos pasar el tiempo suficiente para que piensen que morimos ahogados, o que el bote se hundió, con nosotros claro. _

_El hombre de piel quemada y ojos almendrados miraba como su compañero de andanzas bajaba lentamente del bote, arrastrando sus pasos debajo de la orilla del mar con pereza. _

—_Creí que me abandonarías_—_declaro en un tono sarcástico sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, quien tenía el cabello bermejo abultado por las ventiscas de la brisa salobre, este continuo caminando, jalando más cerca el bote, evitando que la marea se lo llevara. _

—_Fitz William Dalton no abandona a sus compañeros frente a un riesgo estúpido, y suicida._ —_Declaro con seguridad, ahora los dos caminaban lejos de la orilla, Dalton continuaba sosteniendo la botella de Ron_—_Sin embargo, como estoy precisamente vinculado en este viaje, debo decirte que has sobrepasado tus expectativas como el hijo de Edward Teague, Jack…, oficialmente, listo ya lo cubrí. _

—_Escucha...,__—declaro Jack en tono achispado, arrugando su nariz que estaba cubierta de hollín_—"_Fitzy", no me importa si eres Papa Fitz Dalton o Guillermo el Séptimo, yo tengo que regresar, ¿Saby? _

_Dalton de pronto clavo sus ojos en los de Jack, tanta insistencia por su parte ya lo tenía realmente mareado e irritado, arqueando ambas cejas y curvando sus labios helados comenzó a hablar, con el sonido de la marea cubriendo sus palabras._

— _¿Volver?, ¿A dónde Jack?, toda la flota de la East India Trading Company nos viene siguiendo el rastro por todo el océano del Caribe, Y tu, ¡¿Me pides que regresemos a Port Royal?!, ¡¿Directo a sus garras?!..., que, ¿¡No entiendes!?_

—_Claro que entiendo, pero no esperes que lo haga sobrio_— _musito el capitán Sparrow arrebatándole la botella de Ron a Fitz, bebiéndose a sorbos desmesurados el Ron seco, Fitz camino detrás de él, dejando que la brisa salada agitara sus mechones rubiales, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Jack. _

—_Tu viste lo que Cutler Becket hizo, dio la orden de prenderle fuego a la "Moza Traviesa" con la intención de hundirla, La moza Traviesa no volverá Jack, ahora está en el fondo del abismo, jamás podrás recuperarla._

—_Te voy a decir una cosa Fitzy, ¿Alguna vez te he dado una razón para que no confíes en mí? _

— ¡_No me has dado una Sparrow!_—_Declaro Dalton con fuerza en un tono irónico_—_Me has dado miles de ellas, y…, Te agradecería en verdad que me dejaras de decir Fitzy. _

_De pronto, Jack interrumpió su sorbo de Ron, cuando ambos escucharon el relinche de un caballo no muy lejos de ahí, en realidad, no era solo uno, eran diez de ellos. _

—_Mierda_—_musito Dalton apretando la mandíbula, mientras observaba detenidamente los caballos de los soldados británicos acercándose, todos estaban perfectamente bien armados_—_Soldados ingleses. _

_Jack abrió sus ojos mareados de pronto, se movía de un lugar a otro, con la botella de Ron a medio terminar, fue entonces cuando dijo con su voz ebria y chispa:_

— _¡Ha! —Exclamo feliz, aunque no estaba seguro si sabía lo que hacía, después de todo ya estaba completamente ebrio—Justo lo que necesitamos…,_

_Dalton lo observo de reojo limitándose a gruñir, con un gesto extrañado— ¿Qué?_

—_Son soldados ingleses que nos capturaran y nos llevaran de vuelta a Port Royal, sabía que esta suerte mejoraría. _

_Jack introdujo su mano en sus pantalones bombachos color moca rasgados, sacando su revólver con esfuerzo, curvo sus labios, todavía sintiendo los efectos del ron en su cabeza, apunto hacia arriba con seguridad._

—_No nos llevaran a Port Royal, el castillo de If está a unas millas de aquí, ¿Eso te dice algo? _

_Pero al hombre de rastas oscuras y ojos de almendruco pareció no importarle las palabras de su compañero, cargo el revólver listo para disparar_—_Jack, no...,_

¡Boom!_Se escucho el disparo con fuerza iluminando la oscura noche de ese día, los caballos de los soldados relincharon con vigor dándose media vuelta, esperando poder liquidar a quien había disparado, supusieron que los estaban atacando._

—_Algo descuidado, ¿No cres?_ —_dijo satíricamente alzando su tono de voz rollizo, Fitz diviso enseguida, como los caballos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos, los hombres británicos les daban la orden a sus caballos de que aumentarán su prontitud. _

— ¿_¡Han venido a negociar eh?!, ¡Ingleses asquerosos!_ —_grito Sparrow a todo pulmón cargado de alcohol en su voz y pensamientos, los soldados continuaban acercándose preparando sus armas desde esa distancia, al parecer al pirata ebrio no le importaba ya nada, puesto que su completa falta de ánimos al perder la Moza Traviesa, le hacían sentirse más que poderoso_—_ ¡Necesitaran más que eso para poder atrapar al Capitán Jack Sparrow! _

_Dalton abrió sus ojos en guardia, le extrañaba que Jack no se moviera de ahí, era peligroso permanecer de pie en ese ángulo, mas si diez de esos soldados te están persiguiendo_—_ ¡Jack!, ¡Vámonos! _

— ¡_Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando Yo-ho!_ —_Enseguida el hombre ebrio comenzó a cantar aquella canción que lo animaba siempre, desde que era un niño faldero y ladrón_— ¡_Yo-ho!, ¡Yo-ho!, ¡Pirata siempre ser!, ¡Yo.., amo esta canción…! _

— ¡_Cállate!, ¡Estas ebrio! _

— _¡Es una…, Belleza!_ —_bramó con impulso en sus pulmones, llevándose su mano sucia a su boca, tratando de no caerse al suelo, ¡Mantente firme Sparrow! Pensaba mientras veía como continuaban corriendo los caballos, Jack sonrió de pronto, abriendo ambos brazos, con la botella de ron en su mano derecha, sosteniéndola_— _¡Nos vienen a dar la Bienvenida!, ¿!Ha?!_ —_Una bala logro romper la botella de cristal que sostenía Jack, este miro su mano entrecerrando los ojos_, _y mirando a los británicos_—_Eso no es una bienvenida…,_ _Ho._

— _¡Jack, Ven!_ —_Un soldado Ingles estaba apuntando su escopeta hacia Jack, afortunadamente, Dalton reacciono rápido, y enseguida tomo su revólver, y le disparo al soldado antes de que este le disparara a Jack. Dio un grito de dolor cayendo del caballo, golpeándose contra la arena, los disparos comenzaron a resonar por toda la isla, Jack por fin entendió la gravedad de la situación y enseguida él y su compañero Dalton comenzaron a correr lejos de las balas, los rozaban por debajo de sus pies, los soldados sacaron sus espadas._

_Se separaron para poder atraparlos mejor, Dalton y Jack estaban subiendo una colina que se encontraba no muy lejos, al menos, les ayudaría para esquivar mejor las balas. Se bajaron de sus caballos, disparaban, y disparaban_

_Fitz desenvainó su espada, supusieron que tenían que pelear, si no, caerían muertos. Uno de esos soldados subió la colina atacando a Dalton, este reacciono, y puso presión entre las dos espadas, le dio el tiempo suficiente para darle un puntapié en el estomago. _

_Jack sin en cambio le dio una patada a otro de ellos en el rostro, lo que provoco que se cayera de la colina. Saltaban, esquivaban, a pesar de que el capitán estaba ebrio, tenía una habilidad para la espada única, el sonido de las espadas chocando, el grito de los soldados, todo se había convertido en una masacre sin que ellos pudieran siquiera imaginar que pelearían después de navegar tanto en el océano. _

_El hombre de piel atezada vio como más caballos venían hacia ellos, ¡Dios!, y armados hasta los dientes, tenían que pensar en otra cosa rápido. Jack bajo de la colina de un salto corriendo hacia el bote que se encontraba todavía en la orilla. _

— _¡Hey!_ —_grito Dalton_ _no dejando de pelear con los soldados, vio la figura de Jack correr con sus brazos achispados hacia el bote. Jack se encimo en este, alcanzando una soga que se encontraba en el fondo. Fitz le dio un fuerte golpe, empujándolo fuera de la colina. Las gotas de sudor ante el esfuerzo se resbalaban por su frente. Respiraba más rápido. _

_Jack regreso hacia la colina, escuchando aun los disparos, y viendo como casi una armada se dirigía a toda velocidad. El pirata hizo una mueca arrugando naturalmente su nariz. Dalton bajo de la colina sin ninguna dificultad, su agilidad era más que evidente. _

_Ambos pegaron sus espaldas en la loma, inspirando profundamente_—_ ¿Tienes un mejor Plan? _

—_Solamente actuó conforme la situación Fitzy. _

— ¡_Atrápenlos!_

_Dalton vio venir a los refuerzos en sus caballos, fue entonces cuando entendió el plan de su compañero ebrio y descuidado. Ambos tomaron un extremo de la cuerda y corrieron directo hacia los británicos extendiendo la cuerda por ambos lados, justo cuando ya sentían las pisadas de los caballos venir, ambos se agacharon dejando la cuerda exactamente a la altura de las patas del corcel. Provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, todas las yeguas cayeron al suelo junto con sus dueños, algunos por encima de ellos. _

_Se detuvieron de pronto viendo como se ponían de pie de nuevo, el juego todavía no terminaba ahí, ahora los perseguían a pie, con sus armas, Jack y Dalton se apresuraron hacia una palmera de tronco grueso, Jack la miro de abajo hacia arriba, desviándola en los británicos. _

_Dalton dejo que los soldados se acercaran cada vez más, cuando de un segundo a otro sintió como Jack jalo la cuerda y comenzó a correr del otro lado, Fitz hizo lo hizo del lado contrario, corrían ambos en círculos cuando atraparon a los soldados entre las cuerdas, rodeándolos en el tronco de la palmera con ellas, apretándolos lo mas que se pudiera. _

_Los dos se encontraron al final del nudo, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y jalaron con fuerza hacia ellos, la cuerda apretó sus cuerpos estampándolos de un golpe en el tronco. Perdieron el conocimiento amarrados. _

— _¡Vaya!_ —_exclamo Fitz William satisfecho_—_ ¡Hasta que salimos de una ilesos! _

—_Habla por ti_—_dijo Jack agachándose para tomar la botella de Ron hecha pedazos, saco su lengua para poder saborear la última gota de Ron que quedaba entre los escombros_—_No se nota pero el Ron se agota. _

—_Tenemos que alejarnos de esta isla, los soldados de If debieron escuchar los disparos, no tardaran mucho en venir. _

—_A diferencia de tu intento de plan planeado querido Fitzy, yo me quedare aquí. _

— ¿_Quedarte aquí?, que, acaso ¿Quieres morir torturado? _

_Jack levanto su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro pensando_—_Ha, No._ _Es una necesidad por el honor de un capitán, y…, su nave. _

— _¿Honor?_ —_Soltó una risa burlona_—_En ti no hay ni una gota de honor, solo de Ron_. _La moza traviesa esta en el fondo del Océano, no hay manera de que la hagas regresar, Jack. _

_Jack se rio entre dientes ante las palabras de su buen compañero Dalton, quien había compartido con el gran parte de su niñez en aventuras sobrenaturales, en su primer barco el "Percebe" _

_Jack era un pirata necio, su debido encanto hacia ese barco que lo dejo hechizado, "La Moza Traviesa", buscaría una manera de que regresara a navegar por los siete mares, no le importaría requerir a las mismas fuerzas del diablo para hacerlo. _

— _¿Seguro?_ —_dijo Jack_ _con su voz llena de seguridad_, _Dalton negó con la cabeza, acompañando el meneo con una risa. _

—_Si es, que encuentras una manera de hacerla volver, quiero el cincuenta por ciento del motín._

_Sparrow meneo su cabeza con inconformidad, torciendo su boca en una mueca fastidiada, después parpadeo con lentitud, levantando su barbilla_—_Claro…, claro. _

—_Recuerda Sparrow, ese barco es tan mío, como tuyo. _

—_Lo tendré en cuenta_—_confirmó con uno de sus meneos exagerados. Fitz Dalton capturo su mirada con la suya, con una sonrisa simulada hacia Jack. _

—_Hurta lo que quieras…, _

—_Y nada devuelvas_—_Contesto Jack con una sonrisa pirata plasmada, vislumbrando hacia aquel horizonte, en donde supuso, que dejaría de ver la luz del día, por mucho tiempo. _

OOO

Se podía vislumbrar en el Océano, esa nave color rojizo intenso, con las velas deslizándose al ritmo de la brisa salada del mar, el sonido de las olas era relajador, en ese momento era lo único que podía clamar la vitalidad del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

De nuevo estaba en el camarote de Barbossa, ¡Dios!, como le traía recuerdos aquel lugar, en donde no hace mucho tiempo estuvo frente la presencia de Barbanegra, el mundo es una rueda de la fortuna que da sorpresas cuando menos lo espera el ser humano.

Las luces de las velas de cera iluminaban el rostro de Jack, y con él esa pequeña cicatriz de cruz que tenía en el rostro, y sus cabellos decolorados por la luz intensa del sol. Se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una silla, con Barbossa y Hook justo enfrente de sus ojos. El sonido del crujir natural del barco se fundía junto con su conversación.

—Debo suponer…, _—_dijo Héctor cruzado de brazos mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor, sin dejar de observar a Jack_—_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que el podría aceptar?

Jack ignoro de pronto sus palabras, volviéndose a colocar su sombrero, que, después del Perla Negra era su tesoro más preciado_—_Quien, ¿El?_ —_Se quito de nuevo el sombrero, ventilándose el rostro, lo sentía algo caliente, o es que en el camarote se concentraba mucho el calor, sonrió fingidamente como siempre_—_Resulta, que tengo un buen sentido para convencer a las personas. El tiene algo que me ayudara a dirigirte hacia esa piedra…, _—_negó con la cabeza de pronto fingiendo no saber del asunto_—_Como se llame, tendrás una pierna nueva, yo recuperare mi nave, con tripulación claro, y todos felices ¿Ha?

—Ho...,_ —_exclamo Barbossa no muy sorprendido, conocía bastante bien a ese pirata faldero, como para creer en sus palabras. James Hook caminó pausadamente hacia la mesa, enterrando su garfio oxidado sobre un pedazo de papel viejo.

—Tengo entendido Sparrow, que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron bien del todo_—_Jack observo con un guiño aspaviento como Hook había colocado ese pedazo de papel en el fuego de la vela, dejando que se consumiera por completo, ¿Algo parecido a lo que había ocurrido?_, _el hombre sin mano continuo hablando_—_Como pasa con todos, momentos en los cuales tienes que decidir.

— ¡Adoro esos momentos!_ —_Ovaciono Jack con su voz rasposa a causa del ron_—_Salúdenlos de mi parte cuando los vean pasar.

—No juegues conmigo, Jack_—_se detuvo ante él, escudriñándole la cara iluminada por la luz de la vela, luego alzo la barbilla mientras se llevaba su Garfio hasta su cuello, incrustándolo un poco en su piel agrietada. Ante las ansias, Jack se llevo su mano a su cuello, tragando saliva por su garganta_—_No creas que se ha olvidado.

—Si tu brújula...,_ —_interrumpió Héctor_—_No sirve de nada, entonces, ¿Qué caso tiene que estés aquí?

—Las razones no existen para aquello que más deseamos_—_Se colocó con orgullo su sombrero, poniéndose de pie y colocándose justo detrás de Barbossa, hablándole por sus espaldas, con esa voz tan persuasiva_—_Piénsalo, ¿Qué podrías hacer en un lugar en donde no existe más que un espacio, Vacio, sin nada que llevarse más que el recuerdo estúpido de ese día?, yo que tu lo analizaba. ¡Ahora caballeros!_ —_Bramo Jack meneando sus manos de un lugar a otro dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de salida_—_ Es mejor no saber que instante será el ultimo.

— ¡Quítate ese sombrero Jack!_—_alardeo Héctor en un tono socarrón_—_No tiene lugar en esta nave.

Jack inspiro profundamente antes de contestarle_—_No, pero si en mi bolcillo.

Dicho eso último abrió las puertas del camarote de un golpe, Héctor se quedo de pie extrañado ante esa ocurrencia, dio una mirada hacia arriba fastidiado, cuando Hook se le acercó y le dijo:

—Cada día está más loco.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que los tripulantes del venganza de la Reina Anna se distrajeran de sus labores, estaban fregando el piso con fuerza, Jack los observo por un segundo mientras giraba su muñeca para acomodar sus huesos. Todavía recordaba aquel día en la que los convenció para hacer un motín en contra de Barbanegra y quedarse con el barco.

O cuando le propuso al fiel tripulante Groves tocar su guitarra española para que pudiera bailar esa noche con Angélica. Gibbs lo miro de reojo asintiendo con la cabeza, todavía no estaba totalmente seguro del plan en el que estaba pensando su único capitán. Jack levanto la barbilla y camino justo en donde Groves estaba limpiando, lo vio pasar con esos ademanes de siempre y exclamo entre risas.

— Ja, brújula mágica.

Jack camino cerca de donde estaban los grandes cañones del Venganza, cuando desvió su mirada hacia Isabella quien estaba de espaldas concentrada leyendo algo que tenía entre sus manos, este vio su gabán como le cubría la espalda, su sombrero negro, y como caía su cabellera ondulada y renegrida.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella para que esta no percibiera sus pasos, al parecer continuaba concentrada en la lectura, el hombre casi sobrio inclino su cabeza para ver qué es lo que tenía entre sus manos. Rápidamente extendió su mano y se lo arrebato en un santiamén sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta.

Belle se dio media vuelta molesta mientras Jack tenía el papel entre sus manos.

—Oye eso es mío_—_dijo Isabella mientras seguía a Jack por la espalda.

—Ningún daño hará que le eche un pequeño vistazo _—_replico el capitán de rastas observando el papel, se dio cuenta que era una carta, continuo leyendo con detención mientras Gibbs no estaba muy lejos de ahí. La sonrisa del pirata se desvaneció de pronto en un gesto de impresión cuando vio que la letra se trataba del mismísimo Lord Conningham. Entorno sus ojos, reconocería esa letra en donde fuese. _—_Lord Conningham…,

Isabella se coloco justo detrás de él, viendo cómo reaccionaba ante la carta_—_Si, así es. Lord Everett Conningham de la compañía Occidental.

Jack curvo sus labios en un gesto de repugnancia, pero también, de preocupación.

— ¿Conningham?_ —_pregunto Gibbs_—_Creí que estaba dirigiendo los barcos de traslado de esclavos en Inglaterra.

—Al parecer regreso..., una idea bastante desagradable diría_—_espeto Jack mirando a su contramaestre y compañero Gibbs, ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, Joshamme le dirigió una mirada evidente, dándole a entender lo sucedido.

—Sabe lo que ocurrió con Beckett, y con la East India Trading Company.

—Por supuesto..., _—_aseguro Jack en un tono serio viendo el océano, después, le devolvió la mirada a Gibbs_—_Por eso regreso…, quiere el Perla.

Isabella de pronto recordó aquellas palabras de Everett, le había mencionado un navío, un navío que era suyo, y que siempre lo había sido, noto de inmediato la mirada mesurada de Jack.

—Si_—_Asintió la joven_—_El menciono algo sobre un navío..., y también sobre los barcos británicos desaparecidos en mar abierto.

Jack la miro disimuladamente, supuso en ese instante porque había estado en la isla Lincoln, ese hombre siempre lo quiso ver encerrado, y por lo que veía, todavía lo deseaba de esa manera. Aunque no fuera por sus propias manos, le encantaba lavárselas a costa de otros.

—Parece que los malos artilugios no dejan de perseguirnos_—_sostuvo Gibbs mirando a Belle, esta arqueo una ceja asilada, torciendo sus labios delgados y bermejos_—_La llegada de Conningham es una mala noticia no solo para ti Jack, si no para todos los demás. Esto lo complica todo_—_Vio hacia las velas_—_Veo que el barco no está aprovechando del todo el viento.

Dicho eso Joshamme camino hacia los mástiles del Venganza, dejando a la joven Miller y a Sparrow solos en la proa, Jack le hablo de improvisto, mientras caminaba hacia ella, esta daba pasos atrás por cada paso adelante que el daba_—_ ¿Podría preguntar cómo es que tienes una carta de Conningham en tus manos?

—Un poco de astucia lo resuelve todo_—_Contesto la joven segura de sí, Jack, no creyendo sus palabras tenía otra teoría, una teoría que serviría para toda dama hermosa.

— ¿Astuta?, querrás decir, Cariñosa.

—Ni por asomo.

—Conningham no da una carta de la compañía tan fácilmente, y menos con su firma y sello, veo que el acuerdo fue por tan poco_—_enuncio entre una risa descarada, Isabella entrecerró sus ojos turquesa irritada ante sus palabras bromistas. Inspiro aire, y recordó que algo tuvo que ver Jack con Everett al ponerse de esa forma, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?, se preguntaba con completa curiosidad. Decidió cambiar su tono de voz, si no, no llegaría a ningún lado con Jack.

— ¿Qué tuviste que ver tu, con Everett Conningham Jack?_ —_interrogo esperando una respuesta rápida, este bajo su mirada inteligentemente, intento tomar las riendas de la conversación, humecto sus labios.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con la Compañía Occidental?_ —_Pregunto regresándole la tensión acumulada.

—Yo pregunte primero_—_replico Belle_— _

—Y yo después_—_Alardearon los dos como un par de niños precoces, Jack se dio media vuelta imaginando que esa conversación no los llevaría a ningún lado, como siempre había sido_—_En fin,Yo creo que esto no te será necesario, ¿Te importa si lo guardo?

Isabella lo miro de espaldas, visualizo esas rastas largas y castañas. Así como toda su figura masculina, el replicar no los llevaría a ningún lado, al menos ella tendría que actuar con más inteligencia, Jack no había cambiado del todo, no sería tan difícil.

Se aproximo sutilmente en pasos lentos, cuando llego a una distancia prudencial entre su oído y sus labios, su voz sonó femenina, suave y delicada_—_ ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos combatir con nuestras espadas?, bueno…, mis habilidades han mejorado Jack_—_Ella tenía los labios curvados en un gesto burlón desafiante.

Jack se removió de pronto, al sentir su aliento tibio tan cerca, anulo sus sentidos perturbantes. Cuando el decimo rayo del sol choco de lleno sobre su rostro, comprendió entonces que el aroma de Isabella se había impregnado con increíble descaro en su espalda. Tembló un segundo perdiendo la noción de su propia realidad latiendo a su alrededor. Se negaba por completo a sentir esos mareos momentáneos, contradecía todo tipo de sensación, y detestaba esos efectos, que para él no eran más que dolor de estomago.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, disfrutando por un instante del magnífico silencio, sonrío para sí, se volvió hacia ella obligado a sostener su mirada, su seguridad aumento, no era nada que no pudiera controlar.

—Necesitarás algo mejor que eso…, _—_articulo con la voz firme aparentando que no le importaba en lo absoluto, después suavizo su voz simpática_—_Para persuadirme.

Isabella hizo un gesto sulfurante e irritado, apretando sus labios con fuerza. Enfadada se retiro de ahí dejando a Jack solo con sus pensamientos egoístas, este arqueo ambas cejas, acompañándolo con una mirada jocosa.

* * *

_"No todos los tesoros son de plata y Oro" _


	20. Capitulo XIX Alución

**N;A:** "_Espero que se hayan divertido mucho en estas pasadas fiestas, me dilaté en subir capitulo porque recien terminaron las vacaciones y los examenes comenzaron X_X me era imposible escribir siquiera unas lineas, ya que solamente mi cerebro pensaba en los examenes. Este capitulo es un poco diferente de los demas, ya que esta concentrado en el pasado de Jack Sparrow, el mismo nombre del capitulo lo dice "Alucion" que significa recuerdo de una vida pasada, todo, absolutamente todo esta conectado con la trama, ustedes mismos se daran cuenta. _**  
**

_Ya comenzé a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten! Nos vemos en el capitulo 20. :D _

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**ALUCIÓN**

"_Antes de que el Perla Negra estuviera maldito,_

_Había un joven Capitán Llamado Jack Sparrow" _

**Noviembre, 1720**

**(PREFACIO)**

_Jack Sparrow nunca había pensado lo que iba a suceder con él, durante toda su vida había escuchado hablar a la gente sobre el amor, en su mayoría hombres, ya que pasó la mayoría de su vida en el Océano, y hubo pocas mujeres que eligieron esa vida. __La vida en el mar era una profesión dominada por los hombres, ya sean los marineros eran piratas, o a bordo de un buque mercante o, si bien, de la tripulación de un buque naval._

_Los hombres eran completamente conscientes al referirse a ese sentimiento, se les vio a menudo con entusiasmo, presumiendo de sus aventuras carnales y conquistas, pero, para Jack, cuando se refiere al amor, que era por lo general, un susurro, un dilatado murmullo reverencial. _

_Jack quería gritar su adoración en voz alta, desde aquel día en que la había visto no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera ella._

_Era encantadora, por supuesto que lo era. Pero había algo mas en eso, algo que ni el mismo podía explicar, se movía con autoridad, así como la belleza. Hubo algo salvaje, un sentido de la hermosa libertad y la fuerza en la que había cautivado su corazón, su espíritu libertino, la quería para él. _

_¿El amor?, si, no había otra palabra para ella, por las noches incluso había soñado con ella, acerca de cómo se sentía al guiarla mientras se movía al ritmo del viento, sintiendo responder a sus órdenes. _

_Su embriagador olor de alquitrán, sal, y sudor honesto. Los ruidos que hace el viento relleno sus únicas velas de marfil, el crujido de sus hojas, el golpe de las olas contra la proa. Ella era hermosa una obra elegante con sus lirios dorados y refinados. _

_Un sueño de oro de un buque, y ella, en algún punto de su vida jovial, había estado a sus órdenes, "La Moza Traviesa" era su nombre, y Jack por fin entendió lo que era estar enamorado. __La primera vez que la había visto, había estado amarrada en el muelle de la EITC en calabar, Jack había visto más allá, había visto la gloria y la grandeza de un completo barco que podría ser rápido y a la vez indomable. Ni siquiera el pirata Morgan había tenido en sus manos tanta belleza._

_La felicidad no le duraría lo suficiente, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de morir por las llamas que desbarataban su nave, aun tenía la certeza de recuperarla, de algún modo u otro, pero la tenía. _

_Todavía no podía superar aquella perdida tan grande, su mente aun visualizaba la escena en la que vio como las llamas la hundieron hacia el fondo del abismo, ¡Como le dolía al pobre hombre pirata! Una perdida que jamás podría superar con vida._

_Shipwreck Island no era más que una leyenda olvidada en la América Española, la historia sostuvo que había sido un bastón inextinguible santuario para cientos, no, miles de años. _

_La mayoría de la gente del mar lo consideraba como nada más que una tonta invención de ron empapado de historias piratas. Una quimera….un mito. _

_La isla fue sin embargo muy real, es decir, en el sentido de que los piratas que sabían de ella, la habían encontrado…aunque no siempre era el caso. La posición de la isla era difícil, más bien imposible. _

_Algunos marineros decían, que no tenía un lugar fijo, si no que, se movía constantemente, cosa que hizo reír a carcajadas a muchos, uno de los pocos mapas piratas que llevaban correcto las coordenadas para llegar a "Shipwreck Island"_

_Esa montaña sin embargo no era solida. Hace mucho tiempo había sido un infierno volcánico arrojando la lava que caía sobre el mar. La lava era cosa del pasado ahora, ya que el volcán tenía muchos años de estar inactivo su huevo interior. __En ese hueco interior, había una pequeña cala de agua dulce que podía ser protegido por un rio estrecho que se retorcía y giraba su camino a través de las rocas del sur._

_La isla del Naufragio, el santuario pirata, había sido construida en una pequeña isla en el centro de la cala, nadie sabía con exactitud la antigüedad de la ciudad. _

_La ciudad fue construida por cascos de barcos encallados, docenas de ellos, amontonados unos, sobre otros, elevándose en una torre destartalada nueva, pero a la vez antigua. __Por las noches, las luces de todos esos barcos encallados se encendían, iluminando el hueco volcánico, y también, el curso del rio. Los arcos, popas, y mástiles, sobresalían antiguos, dando a la ciudad una calidad misteriosa, algo difícilmente de explicar._

_Tres cuartas partes del camino hasta la torre de los buques, lo que había sido antiguamente, el famoso tesoro español galeón, "Nuestra señora de la divina Inspiración" aunque…, Jack Sparrow prefería llamarlo "Nuestra señor da la embriaguez divina" _

_No obstante, para los piratas, las apuestas, el ron, y tabernas no podían falta en aquel lugar, había una pequeñita taberna llamada Dama Drumpen, que se abrían sus puertas justo cuando las luces de los barcos encallados la iluminaban. _

_De alguna manera Jack tenía que resistirse a esa perdida, ¿Qué lo podía ayudar en ese momento tan difícil? _

— _¡Ja! —Se escucho una risa satisfecha y burlona, mientras sus manos sucias recogían las ocho piezas de oro— ¡Gano de nuevo hombre!, ¡Este es mi día!, ¡No el tuyo! _

— _¿Sabes?, el que gana el día debe comprar las bebidas—dijo Jack, sosteniendo la jarra para mostrar que estaba vacía, luego negó con la cabeza—Por tradición Pirata. _

_Su fiel compañero Joshamme Gibbs se echo a reír— ¿Otra tradición Jack Sparrow?, ¿Por qué siempre implica el ron? —Levanto su mano haciendo un gesto al camarero, mientras la música movida y mujeres atrevidas provocaban a los hombres— ¡Dunpan!, ¡Más Ron! _

— _¡Eso! —Exclamo Sparrow cogiendo los tarrones—El ron es lo único que me puede hacer sentir menos miserable el día de hoy…, —miro por debajo del tarro entrecerrando sus ojos—Tan siquiera este no va a explotar en llamas. _

_Gibbs lo miro más que perplejo ante sus palabras ocurrentes y achispadas—Jack, tengo que saber, ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar ante ese aterrador incendio?, ¿Ante las llamas del mismísimo infierno? y.., ¿Atado al mástil? _

—_Te diré algo mi buen ansioso y apacible compañero de embriaguez…, —Gibbs arqueó ambas cejas color cano, sosteniendo su tarro con fuerza, agudizando sus oídos—No esperaras que yo…, —dijo señalándose con su dedo índice, meneándolo sobre su pecho—El gran y astuto viudo capitán Jack Sparrow te pase todos sus secretos, ¿He? _

_Gibbs frunció el ceño ante su desdén egoísta evitando mirarle los ojos mareados por el ron, Jack notó su reacción de inmediato, y sonriendo tomo la enorme jarra de Ron para servirse de nuevo en su tarro, deleitando sus oídos con los músicos embriagados sin parar de tocar—Por un momento pensé que también me preguntarías sobre el tesoro perdido de los incas—bromeó, carraspeando la voz, y con un ataque de hipo—Ya sabes…, el que Pizarro en su tonta arrogancia perdió. _

_Las gotas de Ron se deslizaron por su boca hasta llegar a su cuello, Gibbs no tenía conocimiento aun de esa historia, él sabía con certeza que cada aventura de Jack la sabría, tarde o temprano— ¿Pizarro?, ¡Los españoles!, siempre pierden su tesoro, pero sin duda lo que me gustaría tener en mis manos seria el tesoro de Cortez, miles y miles doblones de oro puro. _

_Jack consiguió no rodar sus ojos—Tu y todos los demás bucaneros durante los últimos cien y cuenta años—dijo—Nadie sabe qué pasó con el.., incluso el capitán Wickham no ha registrado las leyendas sobre él. _

— _¿Capitán Wickham? —Preguntó Gibbs— ¿Qué tesoros hizo grabar durante sus travesías? _

— _¡Me sorprende que nadie haya traducido el libro! —Exclamo el joven Sparrow aprovechando el alto volumen en el que se encontraba la música—Se publico en Inglaterra hace unos quince años…., Teague me dio una copia para que yo lo leyera cuando era un muchacho, regala al lector leyendas que conocemos desde hace cientos de años._

—_Debo encontrar una copia de ese libro—dijo Gibbs decepcionado por la falta de sus conocimientos— ¿Qué leyendas guarda ahí?_

—_De todo tipo, Islas hundidas por el océano y que estaban pavimentadas de oro.., en realidad es más bien una molestia cuando todo te conlleva a una sola cosa—Jack se detuvo justo a tiempo, Gibbs parpadeo un poco como un Búho._

—_Me entere de que uno—declaró con seguridad—Se hundió bajo las olas, ya que estaba maldito. _

_Jack giro sus ojos marrones—Por supuesto que se hundió, Siempre hay una maldición sangrienta ¿no? —el hizo girar el último sorbo de ron y lo bebió, sintiendo el dulce fuego cursando por su garganta. _

— _¡Ya lo tengo! —grito Gibbs golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado, el había viajado ya tantas veces por el Océano, que conocía todo tipo de leyendas antiguas, pero algunas sin duda alguna no se tratarían de leyendas, iba mas allá del conocimiento humano, de los descubrimientos renacentistas, todo un completo misterio—Escuché por algunas veredas del Caribe que Morgan había estado en sus travesías en el Monasterio español…—El hombre de patillas blancas cruzo un circulo sobre la mesa—Buscando una señal, ¡Un indicio!, acerca de ese lugar en donde nadie se atrevido a viajar. _

—_No lo sé amigo—dijo Jack arrastrando su voz gruesa—Ir a una iglesia…, estar tentado al destino…bien podríamos meternos en algo serio ¿Eh?, prefiero la piratería antigua, la excavación de un tesoro enterrado, o encontrar alguna tumba antigua, algo así. _

—_Pero Jack—cuestiono Gibbs sus palabras—Todo el que ya se haga llamar un pirata sabe que las cosas han cambiado, el océano ha cambiado…, ya no son seguras estas aguas para ninguno. _

_Jack se recostó sosteniendo su tarro de ron sobre el pecho recordando aquella conversación que tuvo con "Tía Dalma", necesitaba información sobre ese lugar desconocido, aunque, incluso pronunciarlo fuese prohibido para muchos, le había pagado con un anillo que no tenía ninguna importancia, después de todo más adelante lo recuperaría—Dime algo compañero Gibbs…, ¿Has oído habla acerca de "¿La piedra de la Inmortalidad?" _

_Este frunció el ceño ligeramente, intentaba recobrar las riendas de la conversación—Eso es justo de lo que yo esperaba hablar…, se encuentra cerca de unas costas de África, ¿No? —aseguró meneando su mano esperando a que Jack asintiera con la cabeza, pero este respiro hondamente bailando sus pies con sus botas._

—_No, Es uno de esos lugares que no puede ser visto por los ojos mortales, Ocultos a la vista, por parte de ilusiones y todo ese tipo de cosas. _

— _¿Tesoro?_

—_Indudablemente—Jack estaba orgulloso de si mismo pronunciando cada silaba con perfecta claridad, Tía Dalma le había hablado de ella, pero con completa indiferencia, ella le había dicho que olvidara por completo ese tema, Jack se había enfrentado a sirenas, maldiciones, pero nada comparado con lo que le esperaría en esos lugares olvidados por Dios, le esperaban más aventuras, antes de dirigirse hacia ella—Pero…no es cualquier tesoro, hay un laberinto…._

_Joshamme Gibbs volcó su copa que afortunadamente estaba vacía— ¡Necesitaremos una carretilla para acumular el botín_

—_Buena idea—dijo Jack secamente —Como iba diciendo, acerca de ese laberinto, no será nada fácil llegar hasta allá, necesitamos algo del algo de lo que esperamos encontrar, y cuando tengamos ese algo llegaremos. _

— _¡Ha! —Exclamo Gibbs con la mente fresca—Entonces primero tenemos que encontrar ese indicio, que nos llevara hasta ese lugar. _

_Jack lamio la orilla del tarro saboreando la última gota de ron, se giro hacia Gibbs con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente tensa—No entendiste nada, ¿Verdad? _

_Jack recordó de pronto el rostro de Teague, sabia con certeza que él sería el primero en arruinar sus planes, no lo dejaría ir en busca de ella, su padre lo conocía bien, y dominaba por completo la idea de que iría en busca de aquellas joyas inexistentes. Se paro bruscamente de la silla, cogió su sombrero, se lo coloco mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro y grito:_

— _¡Vamos Mañana! _

_De pronto Sparrow sintió como sus piernas no podían mantener su peso, abría y cerraba los ojos con continuidad, demasiado alcohol para un cuerpo tan joven, perdió el equilibrio y por poco caía al suelo de no haber sido por Gibbs que lo sostuvo llevándose un brazo suyo a los hombros. _

—_Demasiado Ron, ¿Eh? _

_Jack se sonrojó ante sus palabras, movió su mano de un lado a otro dándole a entender un no, y es que ni el mismo podía entender el porqué había saboreado tan deliciosamente ese ron, por un momento creyó y pensó que sería la última gota que bebería por mucho tiempo, había algo que le decía que sus días de libertad estarían contados. —Estoy bien…. Lo quiero bien cocido. _

— _¿Cómo? —le dijo Gibbs todavía sujetándolo, entendió que el muchacho estaba más ebrio que otra cosa, el recuerdo de la Moza Traviesa se había convertido en un desliz de ilusiones a causa del Ron, justo cuando Gibbs se lo llevaba lejos de la taberna escucharon un grito agudo, enseguida voltearon, y vieron una figura grande con suciedad en el rostro y un bigote bastante descuidado. _

— _¡Jack Sparrow! —Grito— ¡Me debes 14 Chelines!, ¡Paga! _

_Jack gimió en sus adentros, Gibbs soltó una risa burlona— ¡Maldy! —Clamo Jack con falso afecto— ¡Qué casualidad!, yo estaba a punto de reunirme con un compañero que me debe veinte chelines. Y lo siguiente en mi lista era ir a buscarte y saldar cuentas. Antes de que pueda bailar una giga amigo, voy a estar de vuelta con el dinero. _

— _¡Eso me dijiste la última vez que estuviste aquí con Scarlett!, ¡Me lo debes Sparrow!, ¡Paga! _

_Jack miro a Gibbs, preguntándose si podría obtener el dinero de su amigo, pero fue rechazado, los bolsillos de Gibbs estaban tan vacios que ni siquiera tenía un Chelín, este negó con la cabeza rápidamente. _

—_Lo siento amigo—le dijo Jack—No lo tengo en este momento, tendrás que esperar. _

_Maldy miro a Jack con ojos inyectados en sangre, y luego saco su daga—Entonces, ¡Voy a sacarla de tu pellejo! _

_Severamente, Jack dio un paso hacia atrás sacando su espada mientras lo hacía, con un movimiento practicado de muñeca, separo el puñal de la mano de Baldy y lo envió volando por los aires, cayó en el agua de cala, hundiéndose en ondulación. _

_Maldy vio su mano vacía por largos segundos, Jack enfundó su arma—Lo siento amigo, realmente tendrás tu dinero, es solo una escazes temporal, te lo aseguro. _

_Se interrumpió cuando Maldy, aulló como un lobo rabioso con las manos extendidas intentó tomar la garganta de Jack y ahorcarlo hasta que se quedase sin respiración, afortunadamente este pensó rápido y pensó_

"_Es hora de terminar de una vez con esto" _

_Jack golpeó al viejo pirata en su estomago duro, Maldy colocó sus manos en su cintura de pronto, sintiendo nauseas a causa del golpe, se inclinó, y vomitó todo el ron y comida por todo el muelle. Jack bailo hacia atrás, pero, no fue más que una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde para salvar sus botas, el vomito de Maldy salpicó por todos lados, y la pelea en el burdel continuaba, los ruidos de sillas rompiéndose encima de las espaldas de otros, el crujir de las botellas vacías, y todas las rameras corriendo lejos de ahí, era un caos sin duda. _

_Jack miro con asombro sus pies, mientras que Maldy cayó encima de la madera inmóvil, sus botas estaban llenas de vomito, Gibbs no hacía más que tratar de disimular sus carcajadas. Este frunció el ceño, se acercó a Maldy quien estaba inconciente, Jack le quito un pedazo de tela que tenia para vestirse._

— _¿Te importa si la uso como trapo? —preguntó Jack mientras se agachaba para poder limpiar bien sus botas, el caos continuaba por todo el burdel, lo cual, a Jack parecía no importarle, el solamente seguía concentrado en la limpieza de sus botas. _

_De pronto, se escucho por todo el muelle, un disparo a fuego que ilumino todo el burdel, todos se detuvieron, todos se congelaron, el silencio reinó todo ese lugar. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba después de terminar de limpiarlas, vio como Gibbs se agacho con un gesto de galante reverencia y con una gracia digna de la corte del rey Luis. Los murmullos comenzaron a sonar de pronto. _

—_Don Rafael…._

—_Es… Don Rafael. _

_Todos comenzaron a quitarse sus sombreros acompañándolo con completa veneración, Jack se colocó de pie en cuanto distinguió esa figura con porte e imponencia bajando las escaleras de madera con cuidado, sus botas resonaban sobre el piso, todavía con el revólver en su mano. _

—_Jack Sparrow—dijo su nombre Rafael con aquella voz dura y fuerte, mientras guardaba su arma en su lugar—Da la casualidad que siempre estás involucrado en peleas de burdeles. _

_Pero antes de que este pudiese defenderse con sus palabras, parpadeó, ella estaba ahí, de pie mirándolo directamente, y era obvio por su impresión, que había visto todo el incidente. "¿Isabella?" pensó Jack sin comprender, "Pero, no puede ser, ella es hermosa" _

_La hija de Don Rafael no tenía más que diecisiete años en ese entonces, tenía un vestido sencillo que a pesar de su edad revelaban curvas que hacían que Jack estuviera decidido ir hacia ella a saludarla. Vio como Rafael la ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Ella volvió su atención a todos, vio como un pirata se acercó, se inclinó y le beso su mano, esta sonrió agradecida, Jack frunció el ceño. _

_Con todo su ser quería ir allá, a inclinarse con gracia y besarle su mano de igual manera que lo había hecho ese hombre, pero el apestaba a ron utilizado y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, aun había rastros de vomito sobre sus botas. _

_Isabella lo miró de reojo, supuso por su meneo que estaba ebrio, aunque Jack desesperadamente quería disimularlo ante ella, Don Rafael estaría ahí para la reunión que se daría dentro de unos minutos ante la corte de Bethren, ningún Lord Pirata podía faltar, y Don Rafael no podía dejar sola a su hija en medio de tantos piratas ebrios. _

_Caminaron directo hacia donde se encontraba Jack, cuando Don Rafael pasó justo enfrente de él, este hizo una corta veneración hacia su persona, moviendo sus dedos sucios continuamente. Después vio pasar a Isabella, con su cabellera negra y ojos turquesa mirándolo directamente, se detuvo ante él, esperando a que su padre se adelantara en el camino._

—_Jack Sparrow—pronunció Isabella su nombre en un tono burlón, Jack sintió de pronto como sus pies perdían el piso de nuevo, trato de mantenerse firme ante aquella mujer hermosa que se encontraba frente a él—¿Por qué nunca puedo encontrarte sin que te estés cayendo de ebrio? _

_En esos segundos, por más que el viudo capitán Sparrow tratara de resistirse a sonreírle a esa joven de ojos celeste, cedió ante esa inesperada tentación, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa provocadoramente masculina. Vio como se alejó la mujer después de haberle dirigido la palabra de nuevo, el siempre pensaba, y continuaba con esa idea, de que ella, era la mujer más inaguantable desde que la conoció cuando eran unos niños, Odiosa, demasiado niña, esas eran las palabras que el utilizaba cada vez que se tenía que referir a ella. _

_Pero, indudablemente la vio alejarse hacia la fortaleza de barcos encallados, sin dejar de mirarla, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos de los piratas con el rostro grasiento notó de inmediato su reacción absurda. _

— _¡Olvídalo Sparrow! —bramó con recelo percatándose de que los demás a su alrededor lo escucharan— ¡Primero te saldría el mismísimo Leviatán del trasero escupiendo chelines, antes de tener a una mujer como esa! _

_Estallaron las carcajadas a su alrededor, este frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca molesta al escuchar ese comentario, todo el mundo sabía con la clase de mujeres que se involucraba Jack, aventureras por una noche, diversión solamente, o, una simple compañía por las noches, teniendo la certeza de que al otro día, no despertaría solo. _

**OOO**

Inglaterra, 1720.

_Los brillos a contra luz del sol, iluminaban las caras y genuinas botellas de brandy y Whisky, bebidas que solamente tenían derecho a disfrutarse por el paladar de la elegante monarquía. La habitación, que con tan finos adornos podía impresionar a cualquiera, la mesa del centro que tenía doblones de oro regados por todas las esquinas. Un hombre en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba sentado con sus lentes, anotando sobre acuerdos de la "__West Indies Dutch Company__", colocando por excelencia el sello en cada descrito. _

_Se podían escuchar el sonido de unas botas de cuero costosas sobre la alfombra, caminando claramente en círculos, con una copa vacía de cristal jugueteándola entre sus dedos, miraba fijamente el techo, y apreciando el decorado de pinceladas. _

_Caminó con calma hacia la pequeña mesita de centro, en donde se encontraban sus finas bebidas, esperando poder disfrutar de una copa, pero antes uno de los guardias entró inesperadamente, antes haciendo una reverencia ante Everett Conningham. _

—_Con todo el respeto ante la West Indies Company, señor, una disculpa por venir tan inesperadamente a interrumpirlo, pero Sir. Beckett solicita de su presencia por algunos minutos. _

_Everett sonrió en sus adentros, sin dejar de ponerle atención a la botella de brandy—Muy bien Chalmer, hazlo pasar. _

_El soldado agacho su cabeza rápidamente, salió de la habitación, y trajo consigo a Sir. Beckett que se encontraba a un lado del soldado. Beckett considerado flaco y de rostro cetrino cogió una bocanada de aire salado, percibiendo el alquitrán. Cutler se echó hacia atrás y estudio durante un momento el escritorio de roble grande que tenia Conningham. _

_Se quitó su sombrero tricornio, acompañado con una inclinación llena de galantería hacia Lord Everett, la mirada de Beckett era seca, y con un poco de arrogancia asomada por sus ojos. _

"_El respeto ante nada" pensó en unos instantes. _

_Conningham se giró a verlo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, con la quijada plegada, colocando su mano en su cintura aparentando amabilidad, hubo una oleada de silencio inundando todo el salón, no estuvieron más que ahí, observándose, Beckett rompió el silencio. _

—_Buenos días Lord Conningham, primero me disculpo ante mi inesperada visita, señor._

_El mantuvo su voz agradable, pero, vio que se perdió el primer toque de sarcasmo al pronunciar su nombre, que era tan conocido ante las cortes reales, por encargarse del traslado excelente de exclavos, así como también conocida como siendo el primer monopolio con el permiso de la reina, llegando primero a los pasos de Noroeste, suroeste, África y el Caribe. _

_Así como también fue la captura de una flota que transportaba plata de las colonias Españolas hacia Europa, la Piratería era uno de los objetivos de la WIC. _

— _¡Beckett!, justo a ti te estaba esperando, me sorprende que hayas llegado dos días después de la orden del hundimiento de la Moza traviesa. _

_Beckett movió sus labios, pensando en sus palabras antes de difundirlas—Lo sé, y me disculpo ante esa conducta, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes antes de dirigirme hacia acá, señor. _

_Everett giró su cabeza con un movimiento suave, abrió sus ojos grandes— ¿Inconvenientes? —este señaló una silla recta con educación—Tome asiento por favor. _

_Beckett se sentó de pronto, sin dejar de mirar hacia el centro, tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras. Conningham sin en cambio se mantuvo de pie, recargando su mano sobre su silla estilosa. _

—_Jack Sparrow, señor. Logró huir del incendio. _

— _¡Por supuesto que huyó! —Exclamó Conningham entre risas fingidas ante la incompetencia de este—Jack Sparrow es una especie fuera de lo común, lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes, ¿Me explico? _

—_Señor…—dijo Beckett inclinando la cabeza, esperando una explicación. _

—_Dime una cosa Beckett—declaró Conningham comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación sin ninguna prisa— ¿Qué hacemos cuando vemos una barata?, ¿Cuál es el primer pensamiento cuando vemos esos animales rastreros?, la pisamos, la aplastamos, y de inmediato nos vamos creyendo de que ese animal está muerto, sin embargo, todo el mundo sabe que son animales difíciles de exterminar, no los matará una simple pisada, se levantarán, moverán, y regresará de nuevo con todos sus compañeros. ¡No!, simplemente hay que idear, hechos, y buscar la manera de exterminar ese animal, de un solo movimiento—regresó de nuevo a su silla, pero esta vez sentándose cómodamente en ella, sin dejar de mirar a Beckett directamente a los ojos—Los piratas tienen propósitos, Los Españoles tienen propósitos, nosotros los tenemos, ¿Entiendes?, actuamos con hechos. Mira todo lo que he logrado con simple pólvora y una sola bala cargada en mi bolsillo, y curiosamente me he dado cuenta, de que todo ha sido parte del plan. Tú y yo nos parecemos Beckett, nos encanta la idea de infundir miedo, respeto, de que toda una oleada de soldados disparen con tan solo mover un dedo, ¿Me equivocó?_

—_Palabras que sin duda, me veo claramente descrito, señor—dijo Beckett removiéndose inquieto—_

_Everett esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, consciente de la crispación que atribuía a la impaciencia—Por supuesto, es por eso que te encomendé a la Moza Traviesa, es por eso que dije, que quemaran a la Moza Traviesa, y es por todas esas justas razones por las cuales, tu regresarás a Port Royal, con un título, el de Lord._

_Cutler Beckett se quedó sin habla al escuchar esas últimas palabras, apretó sus dientas, colocando su espalda recta, se produjo de nuevo un dilatado silencio, en sus ojos azules se asomó un brillo desconcertante. _

— _¿Gustas una copa de Brandy seco?, ¿Beckett? _

_Conningham se acerco a su mesita de bebidas finas, tomo la botella de brandy, y finamente sirvió sobre las dos copas de cristal, terminando de servir, tomó las dos copas entre sus dedos, una se la entregó a Cutler Beckett y la otra la sostenía el, bebiendo con elegancia, y suavidad cada gota. _

—_No…, entiendo—dijo el pequeño hombrecillo en tono serio, se limitó a pronunciar si quiera otra palabra, Everett no se molestó en asentir con la cabeza, ni dejar de sostener su copa de Brandy. _

—_No necesitas entenderlo—aclaró—La única manera de sobrevivir en este mundo es sin reglas, resulta que yo, tengo el poder de atribuir a otro susodicho un titulo, uno del cual estoy seguro que no querrás resistirte. _

_Everett extendió su mano hacia el anciano que se encontraba escribiendo, le cedió una hoja, y este de inmediato comenzó a escribir rápidamente en ella, remojo la pluma en tinta, y calentaba a fuego alto su el sello de la WIC, su ayudante le entregó su anillo, y este se lo colocó con rapidez, terminando de escribir, presiono el anillo sobre la hoja de papel en seco, dejando el sello claramente visible. _

_Las ansias de Cutler Beckett tenía garras afiladas, cuando termino Conningham de hacer el acuerdo, lo doblo en tres cuartillas, listo para entregarse. Cutler se levantó de la silla con ansiedad expandiendo su palma para poder tener entre sus manos el titulo de Lord. Cuando lo veía venir tan cerca, Conningham lo levantó mirándolo._

— _¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? —dijo sosteniendo el acuerdo con una sonrisa conveniente, Beckett lo miro de reojo, aplicando un tono en su voz más severo que el de antes._

— _¿Qué es lo que desea? —preguntó extrañado—_

—_No—declaró con firmeza—la pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué deseas tu Beckett?, ¿Poder?, ¿Ambición?, ¿Autoridad?..., La cuestión es simple, estamos tratando con tan solo un buen negocio, si te entregó a la East India Trading Company es porque necesito algo a cambio._

—_Si se refiere al poderío, no creo que lo necesite, ya que usted no carece de él. _

_Everett soltó una carcajada fingida de pronto— ¿Poderío?, no, yo aspiro mucho más que eso. Aspiro al poder llegar todavía más allá que cualquier otro en este mundo. ¿No se te ocurre nada Cutler?, lo quiero todo. ¿En dónde está ubicada la conocida Isla del Naufragio?, ¿Qué significa el código?, y, las piezas de ocho. Para poder saber todo esto, necesitas más que ser un simple director de Importaciones y Exportaciones. _

_Este frunció el ceño de pronto, no sería fácil entender en donde se encontraba la principal fortaleza de los piratas, pero, tener el titulo del lord de la EITC, un trato demasiado satisfactorio. _

—_Recuerda Cutler Beckett, es solo un buen negocio, ¿Lo aceptas?_

_Lord Cutler Beckett, Lord Cutler Beckett _

_Esas eran las únicas palabras que sonaban dentro de su cabeza, no pensaba en otra cosa, más que en actuar de inmediato, y hacerse cargo de la EITC. De pronto cogió la patente, arrebatándosela a Everett Conningham, este sonrió, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa sincera, llena de éxito. Cutler Beckett la tenía en sus manos sosteniéndola felizmente, este supuso que no tendría más que decir, así que, inclino su cabeza, y se retiraba caminando con gracia hasta la salida, viéndose a el mismo ahora como un Lord, tal vez no tenia tanto poder como Conningham, pero, si había escalado un escalón, se quedaría con ese título, si el cumplía con el negocio. _

—_No te olvides…, de Jack Sparrow—manifestó sus últimas palabras Conningham oprimiendo la copa de Brandy ligera, esperaba que su plan diera resultado, su más perfecto proyecto era averiguar en dónde se encontraba la fortaleza, y saber todo acerca del Código. _


End file.
